


To Move On

by insanityqueen6



Series: Should I move on? Or move forward? [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Assault, Attempted Seduction, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Mark Tuan, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Beta Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Broken Promises, Crying Kim Namjoon | RM, Crying Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Daddy Kink, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Heartbreak, Hiding, Hints of subspace, Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magical Realism, Making Out, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mystery, Name-Calling, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Overstimulation, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Promises, Regret, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Sad Kim Namjoon | RM, Scandal, Seduction, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Tragic Romance, Very evil villain, semi Kim Taehyung | V-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityqueen6/pseuds/insanityqueen6
Summary: Despite his position as leader, Namjoon is the sole omega of BTS, the current number one band in the world. Not only is BTS famous and successful, for 5 years, the 7 men’s bond stayed unbreakable and desirable. Almost every omega on Earth wished to be in Namjoon’s place, who was constantly receiving love and care from his other members. Perhaps that’s why the band was able to maintain their success; their loyalty and love for each other never wavered. Then enter their new manager assistant who put the BTS’ members' love for their only omega to the test.And so, Namjoon learns that no bond can remain unbreakable. But can a failing bond be saved?
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: Should I move on? Or move forward? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102265
Comments: 647
Kudos: 1131





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to regret this tomorrow 😅  
> I wasn't planning to post any of my 4 developing stories anytime soon. Especially this one. This is my least written out/planned draft, and yet here I am. About to release my very first BTS fic and A/B/O fic 😂
> 
> But thank you so much for giving this fic a chance. 😢 
> 
> Hope you guys are prepared for the angst

“I fucking knew it. I fucking knew we should have courted and mated some other omega. An omega who isn’t as slutty and dumb as you!”

“You’re right hyung. The worst fucking omega and leader! He should just fucking leave.”

That did it. Those words that his once lovable and sweet Jimin spat out pushed Namjoon over the edge. Even Jimin, who reeked of burnt firewood from fury, widened his eyes from the very words he let out. But it was too late. The damage was already done.

It happened so fast. Being the pack alpha, Seokjin felt it first. And he never felt so much pain in his life: the pain of a broken bond. After Seokjin’s pained gasp, the rest echoed the pack alpha’s response. Tears sprouted from Jungkook’s eyes when his hands desperately reached to the side of his neck where his and Namjoon’s bond mark was at. It was gone. Namjoon had just broken it.

“H-hyung,” Jimin whispered, also clutching onto the side of his neck. What has he done?

Namjoon was shaking at this point. Out of the seven of them, he felt the most pain having to break all 6 bonds he once treasured. But now…

Fresh set of tears spilled from Namjoon’s red, empty eyes. He tiredly eyed each of his previous mates and then asked them in a low voice, “There. Happy now? Now you guys are free from me.”

The only one who could respond was Hoseok, “J-joon. Please…” He tried to reach closer to the shaking omega, but Namjoon flinched so hard that Hoseok automatically trailed his hand back.

Namjoon’s scent grew even more sour, and tears continued to spill from his face. Now glaring at them, Namjoon shouted,” DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Everyone winced from Namjoon’s outburst. Most of them were still recovering from the pain, so they were too shaken to even move or say anything. So Namjoon began to cry, “I’m sorry that you had to deal with me all these years. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be the omega you guys all wanted me to be. I’m sorry that I’m not cute, cuddly, talkative, or anything like _him_. I’m sorry!”

Then all the memories of the last 4 months started to flood his mind. He started to sob harder. “I’m sorry that I didn’t leave a long time ago. I should have known. I should have known that you guys were never satisfied with me. All the signs were there. Ever since you guys started to hang out with _him_ instead, getting annoyed with all of my antics and habits, avoiding me, and then just forgetting my existence. I’m just something you guys had to own, a doll you never wanted.” Taehyung whimpered at Namjoon’s self-deprecating words. No. No. No. No.

Taehyung violently shook his head and cried, “That’s not true hyung. Please-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Taehyung immediately shut up, but Namjoon didn’t. “Since when was the last time I was allowed to sleep at our nest? When was the last time you guys had held me in your arms? I don’t even remember when was the last time any of you even said good morning to me!” He took a deep breath before muttering, “Did you guys even know that my heat had just passed two weeks ago?” The new information felt like a bucket of cold water splashed to their faces. Yoongi only choked a sob, realizing that Namjoon’s heat should have occurred some time now. Which means…

As if reading Yoonig’s mind, Namjoon barked, “I had to spend my heat alone because none of you guys remembered or even cared! And I had to take care of myself! It was so painful. Even more painful for the fact I knew that my mates had taken care of someone else’s heat behind my back.” Jungkook cried harder; Yoongi fell to his knees. What has gotten to them? What _had_ gotten to them?

Namjoon’s voice was starting to get hoarse. Lowering his voice, Namjoon sighed, “But I still didn’t leave. Because I was so selfish. I still wanted to keep you guys for just a little longer. I… I still loved you. And I love BTS so much.” The omega merely ignored the soft whimpers and pleas. The moment Namjoon uttered the next sentences, the alphas and betas lost it.

“I’m leaving. Both the pack and the band. Hope you’re happy now.” And Namjoon ran. He burst into a sprint, slamming the front door wide open and dashed out the hall.

Jungkook wailed, chasing right after him. No. He couldn’t lose his hyung. Please. “HYUNG! PLEASE!” Even though Jungkook was faster than the omega, the omega had a giant head start-- he was already descending down the many flights of stairs. “NAMJOON HYUNG PLEASE STOP” Jungkook leapt over the railings to catch up to the omega. As he finally reached to the bottom of the stairs, the door in front of him slammed shut. Jungkook swung open the door, and what he saw would haunt him forever: Namjoon shutting the car door behind him and driving away from the scene. Jungkook's heart stopped for a few seconds, and then he commanded his feet to move.

“NAMJOON HYUNG! NAMJOON HYUNG! PLEASE! I’M SO SORRY!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. Jungkook spotted one of their cars in the driveway. He quickly got on the driver’s seat and pressed the engine button. The screen read “Key is needed to start”. Jungkook cursed out loud, “FUCK! WHERE ARE THE FUCKING CAR KEYS!?” Taehyung and Seokjin made it outside their apartment building now. They saw a car driving away, and the look on Jungkook’s face told them everything.  
  
“No… no please God no!” Taehyung sobbed, falling on his knees to the ground. As Taehyung wept on the floor, Jungkook continued to shout curses at the car, slamming his fists to the wheel. Meanwhile, Seokjin could only clutch onto his still throbbing neck and watch the car that Namjoon was in disappear. He can’t lose Namjoon. No, they can’t lose their omega. Their omega.. _Namjoon is no longer their omega_. They can still chase him down. The black car only disappeared onto the street and turned left at the traffic light. _Namjoon is no longer their omega._ They can fix this. All they need to do is talk, hug, make up, and cuddle. They just need to contact their precious- _NAMJOON IS NO LONGER THEIR OMEGA. THEIR BOND NO LONGER EXISTS._

“SEOKJIN WHERE ARE THE FUCKING KEYS?!”

“Namjoon is no longer our omega.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Namjoon was breaking down in the back of the car. The driver glanced at his mirror with concern on his face. The driver was none other than BTS’s usual driver; he was requested by the leader to be ready to leave around this time. What he didn’t expect was a distraught leader rushing in the car with one of the members chasing his tail. But it wasn’t his business, and he certainly wanted to respect the leader of BTS’s wishes. Even though he was just a chauffeur, he knew how much the leader of BTS had been suffering. So without questioning the omega, the driver left the apartment building as fast as he could, and made sure to drive through roads that were difficult to follow.

Namjoon continued to sob, holding his knees to his chest and head buried under his arms. He did it. He actually did it. And it was a thousand times more aganozing than he anticipated. Why? He kept asking himself? Just why? Why? Why. Why. Why. Why…

And since when did this all start? How did they all end up here? _Why_ did they end up here? They were known to be the most loving and compatible group in the industry. At one point in time, Namjoon considered himself to be the luckiest omega in history. Since when did everything come down to this heart-wrenching moment?

**5 months before… Winter of 2017**

The last, precious memory Namjoon remembered was the night he and the members gave their first ever US performance at the AMAs. He recalled how nervous everyone was the night before the performance. Jimin even threw up one time days before the performance. How could anyone blame them? They were the first international group to be performing in American award shows. This would be the first that the American audience would watch an international performance. This was a historical moment.

The most stressful moments for Namjoon, however, were the interviews that he primarily led. His members did try their best, but because many were astonished that a foreign group would perform, they had so many questions for the group. And Namjoon specifically remembered how much his members pampered him after each interview, telling him sweet words and praises. He remembered the delicate kisses from his Jin hyung, the tiny ruffles from his Yoongi hyung, the endless amount of praise he received from Hoseok, and all the cuddling from the maknae line. That made up all the stress he had when keeping up with all the English interviews.

And then came the performance. Much to everyone’s relief, it was a huge success. They delivered a powerful performance to the American stage-- fierce, eager, and something new that the many had never witnessed. After it was over, it was most of their staff and managers that teared up. Manager Sejin hugged each of them with tears in his eyes, telling them that they are on a road for something huge. And boy did they celebrated that night. But it wasn’t the humongous dinner and party they had that Namjoon strongly remembered.

It was the event after the celebration dinner that was still fresh in Namjoon’s memory. All seven members were beyond exhausted; they had to drag their feet to their shared hotel suite. By the time they made it to their hotel door, Namjoon was suddenly swept off from his feet. He was being carried by the pack leader while Jimin opened the door for everyone to enter inside. Namjoon remembered feeling panicky. He tried to get himself off from his Jin hyung’s arms, worried about his hyung’s tired body.

But the pack alpha only held the omega tighter and whispered to his ear, “Our dear, precious omega. You have worked so hard today.”  
Right next to Seokjin was Hoseok, who leaned down to nuzzle the omega and said in a low voice, “Let’s take our amazing omega to bed and reward him for his hard work, yeah?”

As much as Namjoon wanted the attention and love, the omega tried to protest, “W-we can do this tomorrow guys! We are so tired today and-” His words were cut off from a certain, soft lips. Namjoon could smell the calming, green tea scent tickling his nose. Taehyung.

Taehyung leaned back after kissing his omega and smiled softly, “I’m always ready to take care of my beautiful omega who did so much today.” Namjoon shivered, and he couldn’t control the aroused scent he let out. He could hear low growls and groans everywhere, but he couldn’t pinpoint who was who since it was so dark. And next thing he knew, he was softly thrown in their soft, king sized bed. Each of his alphas and betas expressed just how much they love and appreciate their omega leader. The soft kisses. The gentle touches. Every single spot in Namjoon’s body was given so much care and love that all the soreness left him. The exhaustion was forgotten, and all the omega could think of were his alphas and betas. Of course, the love-making was intimate and so gentle. Namjoon has never felt so loved and delicate before. It was easily one of his best nights of his life.

The morning following after was also memorable. He found himself nestled between Jungkook and Taehyung, head resting on Jungkook’s buff arm with Taehyung’s arms wrapped around his slim, naked waist. As soon as his eyes fluttered open, he was greeted with Jimin’s angelic smile. Not one, or two, but three kisses were given by the tiny alpha. And to Namjoon’s joy, he received more from his beta hyung and alpha best friend. After all 7 members dragged themselves out of the bed (with Taehyung being forcefully removed from Namjoon), they all had their wonderful breakfast in their hotel room. Once again, Namjoon only felt pure bliss, enjoying his fluffy pancakes and giggling with all of his mates in the early morning. Seokjin and Jungkook engaged yet another childish banter (Seokjin thinks it’s absolutely ridiculous to combine waffles and pancakes together. It’s all about the texture, Jin claims). Jimin and Hoseok were in tears from all the laughter and jokes Yoongi was making that morning. This just showed how good in a mood the normally quieter beta was. And Taehyung, still wanting to shower the omega all the love he has for his mate, continued to cut Namjoon’s pancakes for him and fed him with so much love in his eyes. Despite the tremendous achievement he and his fellow members attained, Namjoon felt as if these moments were his greatest prizes. Truly, these were the moments Namjoon savored most.

Sadly, all good things have to come to an end. That’s just how life works. Just a few days later, the BTS pack had to hustle to their flight back to Korea. As soon as they returned home, their schedules were set. They were expected to work on the new album right away, prepare for their comeback, and participate in a plethora of interviews and other promotional events. It can be overwhelming, but it is what they have signed up for. Not only that, they have each other for their stress relief and comfort.

And perhaps this was the defining moment that led to Namjoon and the rest of the pack’s relationship’s downfall. The _fateful_ meeting between their new project manager assistant, a young omega named Cho Minsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably going to have a massive revision on the summary and the first chapter in the future (I didn't edit this oopsie). 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! I wish I could have released my horror au as my first BTS fic, but I just want to finally get back to writing. 
> 
> I hope you guys have an amazing day <3


	2. The Red Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I didn't think I would receive so much feedback! Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving comments T-T 
> 
> So Minsoo is just a made up character that I know will be very much hated... 😅
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

As soon as the BTS members stepped out of the vehicle that took them to their building from the airport, Namjoon froze as if the temperature of the air shifted. The omega was never a strong believer in “gut feelings” or “pure instincts”, but he felt slightly off when arriving at their familiar apartment building. And he would never forget how blown away the others were from the very sight of Cho Minsoo, who was waiting with manager Sejin at the front doors. Hell, even he was a bit taken aback at how breathtaking the other omega looked that day. Standing a bit close to the older manager, the new assistant manager had a shy smile on his lips as all the members left the vehicle. Big, chocolate brown eyes. Check. Long, beautiful eyelashes. Check. Pretty, pink lips. Check check. Wavy gold locks. Got that down. Smooth, fair skin. Yep. Perfectly symmetrical face that rivals Taehyung’s. Wow. This assistant manager was a walking definition of an ideal omega one can find in any cataloged magazine. Any sensible individual, whether they are an alpha, beta, or omega, would suck in their breaths at the sight of this gorgeous-looking omega.

So Namjoon couldn’t blame his 6 mates when they started to freak out over their new omega assistant manager.

“Holy shit, are you our new manager assistant? You’re so cute!”

“Watch your language! I’m sorry sweetie, this alpha is still so young.”

“Can I squish your cheeks just once?”

The young omega behind manager Sejin blushed from all the attention, letting out a sweet scent that once again set all the alphas and betas in a frenzy. But this time, they didn’t express their pleasant surprise over the omega’s mouthwatering chocolate-strawberry scent out loud. Obviously, it would be a bit wrong and awkward if any of them said out loud how delicious their new assistant manager smelled. But Namjoon still caught a few of his mates drooling.

Clearing his throat, Namjoon stepped forward with an authoritative tone and told the rest of the members, “Alright guys, enough scaring new assistant manager. We just met him and you’re already harassing him.”

Hoseok was the first to tease the omega leader. With a playful poke to his right dimple, the alpha rapper cooed, “Aw Joonie, don’t be jealous.”

“S-shut up. You wish.” Seeing their flustered omega drove the BTS alphas and betas attention back to their leader. Jungkook and Jimin took this opportunity to sneak their arms around the omega leader, who usually would not allow them to display such public affection.

“You know we love you most,” Jimin whispered to his ear.

“You’re the only omega for us hyungie,” Jungkook whispered to his other ear. Namjoon swore to himself that he’s going to scold these cocky alphas later. Brushing their arms off from his waist, Namjoon ignored them to not give his mates what they wanted: his attention and whines. Sighing once again, Namjoon apologized to Sejin and Minsoo for their rather weird introductions.

Trying to regain his dignity and establish himself as the _normal_ member and leader of the group, Namjoon introduced himself to Minsoo, “Hi Minsoo-ssi! I’m Kim Namjoon. Thank you so much for joining us and this team. We will be a handful, so I’m going to apologize in advance. We will be in your care from now on!” He held out his hand and gave the new manager a smile. It was the quickest glare Namjoon had ever received. The two omegas locked eyes for a millisecond. But in that millisecond, Namjoon felt shivers running through his spine. Minsoo’s eyes held strong menace and hatred toward him. Or at least that’s what Namjoon felt for a brief second. What was that? Shaking his doubts, Namjoon grinned wider at the younger and waited for the omega’s hand.

Giving the leader a small smile, Minsoo finally shook the older omega’s right hand. It was a firm handshake, a bit firmer than Namjoon would have liked. He could feel the omega’s nails digging through Namjoon’s flesh. But before Namjoon could question further, Minsoo quickly retracted his hand and said to the older omega, “It is nice to meet you Namjoon-ssi. I look forward to helping all of you guys and providing whatever help you need.” With that said, the rest of the members took turns in introducing themselves to Minsoo, adding a couple of handful of compliments here and there that delighted the young omega.

Namjoon decided to ignore his protruding thoughts about the other omega and left his mates to befriend the assistant manager. In the meantime, Namjoon and Sejin had things to discuss.

A year later, Namjoon realized that it was this moment where Namjoon had made a big mistake in ignoring his gut feelings.

* * *

“Thanks Minsoo, you’re the best,” Hoseok said, giving the short omega a pat on the head. The alpha took the ice-filled water bottle from the omega while the said omega beamed.

“Of course, Hoseok-ssi!” Minsoo said with a wide yet shy smile.

Jimin, who was behind them, popped in and shook his head, “Come on Minsoo! I thought we told you the other day to call us hyung.”

Minsoo blushed. The two older alphas couldn’t hold in their coos, seeing the cute omega so flustered. Ever since the BTS members found out that Minsoo was the same age as Jungkook, the elder members insisted the younger to call them hyung. This discovery was good news to them, but bad news to Jungkook, who was saddened by the fact that he would be the only non-hyung to Minsoo.

“Minsoo! We need you to prepare the vehicles!” a staff member called. Minsoo’s eyes widened.

Still flustered from the two alphas’ teasing, Minsoo only sputtered, “I g-gotta go H-hoseok-hyung and J-jimin hyung. Make sure to stay hydrated and have a small snack soon!” With that said, Minsoo took off. The two alphas watched the newest edition to their Big Hit family with fond smiles. Every staff member and the members themselves were so endeared by this young helper.

It’s only been a month since Minsoo joined the crew, and ever since, the omega had been very active in completing his duties as Sejin’s assistant and making sure to provide the utmost comfort to the BTS members. All the BTS members were already feeling swamped with preparation, practice, and work in general. But thanks to Minsoo, this particular comeback season was less stressful than they anticipated to be. It was the little things that made it better such as adding ice to customized water bottles Minsoo crafted (instead of plastic water bottles or glass of water); preparing warm, steamy towels AND cold ones for the members for their sweat after an intense dance practice; baking EACH OF them treats that fits to their liking, and so much more. It was a guarantee for the number one boy band to adore the thoughtful assistant.  
If only it can be true for the omega leader, who was the busiest of them all.

“Isn’t Minsoo such a hard worker? Gosh, we are so lucky he joined the team,” Seokjin muttered, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with the towel specially given by Minsoo.

“Mhm.” Namjoon could only give a curt reply. He wished he knew what the pack alpha was feeling. While all the alphas and betas of the BTS pack were able to develop their relationship with Minsoo, Namjoon still hasn't had a proper conversation with the said omega assistant. Granted, the omega leader was always wanted elsewhere: to the studio, to the company meetings, to their CEO, just about everywhere. He was still given a specially made water bottle, but he was never provided any of Minsoo’s treats, who told him with big round eyes that he still doesn’t know Namjoon’s favorite dessert. When Namjoon said anything is fine, Minsoo only shook his head and said that he wants to give something that Namjoon wants and needs to maximize the leader’s satisfaction. At least, that's what he was told from Yoongi, who passed the water bottle and message, both given from Minsoo. The fact that Minsoo can’t even deliver Namjoon’s own essentials shows how limited their interactions are.

“Okay guys! One more round and then you guys can go,” their choreographer announced. Most of the BTS members were lying on the floor, exhausted from the intense 6 hour practice they just had. And for some of the members, after this practice meant more work to come. It is promotional week after all. They have a comeback show next week so they have to prepare a performance as well as their upcoming album, which is expected to release in a few months.

* * *

And so, the comeback show was finally over. By the time the BTS members delivered the final performance, they all immediately flopped down on the couch backstage. However, adrenaline was still running through each of their bodies from all the energy they expended for the show. Not only that, their heads were throbbing from the stress that had led up to this event and more to come. There was still so much to do after this.

Not much interaction was exchanged between the mates. Each of them had their overwhelming work as a member of BTS as well as managing their own projects at the same time-- Seokjin was working extra for his upcoming solo song and dancing to not fall behind from the group. Yoongi had more songs to produce for not only the album but another song for their band anniversary. Hoseok was working diligently on his mixtape. Namjoon had duties as leader and lyricist. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were caught up on their solo dances and recordings. Taehyung was especially busy and stressed since this would be his debut as being officially part of the dance line.  
  
During this high-stress period, the BTS pack were more independent and enjoyed their time alone to replenish their energy. As soon as they regain some of their spirits, then they turn to each other for comfort and energy boost. That was why the ride back to their home was mostly silent.

The maknae line let out a big sigh of relief as they entered through their front door. Finally they were home.

But being a workaholic he is, Namjoon wanted to remind his mates/members of their upcoming duties before they go to their rooms. So he said, ““Hey guys, this week, we have extra dance practices coming up since we just finished the new songs that have choregraphies. And we are also asked to go to some interviews this week before we go back to the U.S to perform for New-”

“Oh my god, shut up for one second Namjoon! We just got home and we finally have a day off tomorrow! Let my mind take a break!” Seokjin growled. His scent overpowered the scent blockers he had to wear for the performance. Namjoon could feel the strong cinnamon scent assaulting his nose.

Namjoon widened his eyes. He immediately apologized, “Sorry hyung. I was just reminding you guys since I just got our set schedules for the rest of the month and-”

Hoseok and Jimin pitched in, also frustrated,

“Seriously? Didn’t you hear what hyung just said?!”

“Just fucking tell us that later!” With that, the three glared at the leader and trudged to their room.

Jungkook ignored everyone, pushing past the leader to his room. Yoongi only shook his head and went to his room too.

Namjoon stood still. “Shit,” the omega muttered, rubbing his face and temples. Taehyung was the only one who stayed behind with Namjoon. The beta gave his leader a pat and whispered softly, “It’s okay hyung. Everyone is just tired and stressed from our back to back shows. Let’s just go to bed and get a good night rest, okay?”

Namjoon could only nod, and then he was led to their shared room. As tired as he was, Namjoon wasn’t able to sleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again, I didn't properly edit this chapter 😅 I wanted to post it as soon as possible since I just finished it last night. 
> 
> But I will revise later! 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading! I hope everyone has a great day!


	3. It's So Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Namjoon woke up with a groan. What time is it? Without fully opening his eyes, Namjoon groggily flopped his hand on his nightstand to reach for his phone. After successfully grabbing his cellphone, the omega peeked at the time. 8:30 a.m.

Oh yeah. No wonder why he didn’t hear the annoying siren-like sound in his dreams at 5 in the morning. It was his rare day off. Namjoon groaned again and stretched his limbs from the covers of his bed. His body was still sore from the numerous amount of performances he and his bandmates gave this week. But he was getting hungry. He slowly forced himself out of his bed and peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his roommate, Taehyung. The beta was still sleeping soundly. The omega smiled. He was glad to see his mate’s peaceful, sleeping face. Not wanting to disturb the beta’s rest, Namjoon tiptoed toward his door and went straight to their shared bathroom. Splashing cold water to his face and brushing his teeth, Namjoon started to plan out his day. Maybe he should find a movie to watch with his pack tonight. Or they could go out shopping. He recalled Hoseok and Jungkook needing some new pants.

After finishing his morning duties, Namjoon exited out the bathroom and headed to the main living room. As he was approaching the living room, he saw Seokjin coming out from his and Yoongi’s room. Suddenly, memories of Seokjin’s outburst came to the omega. Namjoon gulped, slowing his pace to wait for the pack alpha.

“Good-” Namjoon started to say. Seokjin didn’t let the omega finish his sentence. The pack alpha only walked past the omega and went inside the bathroom behind Namjoon. He closed the door with a loud _slam!_ Namjoon froze from where he was standing. Oh. Seokjin is still mad at him from yesterday’s events. Namjoon frowned, absentmindedly pulling a loose thread from his jeans. He should apologize right away so he could bring up his plans for today with the rest of the pack-- Seokjin opened the bathroom door rather loudly, causing Namjoon to jolt from his thoughts. The alpha’s frown deepened when seeing the omega standing beside the couch, obviously waiting for his arrival.

Seokjin sighed and entered the living room, still ignoring the omega. Namjoon bit his lip at Seokjin’s silent treatment. He tried again, “G-good morning hyung.” No response. Seokjin only walked to the kitchen and opened their fridge. Namjoon swallowed. He doesn’t like it when his mates are upset with him. He hates it more when they ignore him.

So he tried again with a firmer voice. “Good morning hyung!”

Seokjin tossed Namjoon a glare. Namjoon almost whimpered when Seokjin finally responded with a cold, “What.” Namjoon bit his lip once more. He really couldn’t handle the anger and the sour scent seeping from the pack alpha.

So Namjoon only said, “Oh um… Just letting you know t-that I will be taking a walk outside. Do you want anything?” Seokjin took something from the refrigerator. Namjoon could feel his heart rate increasing faster and faster as the silence prolonged.

Finally, Seokjin grunted, “No. You can go now.” With that said, Seokjin turned his back from Namjoon and started to scavenge through the pantry. Namjoon stood helplessly still, unsure whether he wanted to talk it out with his hyung or head out. Clearly, his hyung was very mad at him and didn't want to talk to him. Maybe it was better to give him some time.

When Jimin entered the living room, he too frowned at the sight of the omega. Namjoon’s heart sank when Jimin strolled past the omega like he wasn’t even there. The younger alpha only greeted the pack alpha, “Hey Seokjin-hyung! Are you going to make breakfast?”

“Maybe. Let’s see what we have here.”

As Jimin sat down on one of the stools in front of the bar, Namjoon caught Jimin’s glare. Jimin crossed his arms. Namjoon suddenly felt like an intruder to his own home. Clearing his throat, he only croaked, “It’s nice out so I’ll get some fresh air. I’ll be going then.” Namjoon didn’t look back to see Jimin rolling his eyes and turning away to face his pack alpha. He really needed to get some fresh air now.

* * *

Namjoon lost track of time as he strolled outside for 2 hours to formulate a proper apology speech to his irritated mates. He was prepared for a confrontation at the kitchen, but instead, he walked in an empty house. And now, Namjoon was staring blankly at the empty plates and bowls on the kitchen sink. They all had breakfast without him.

Namjoon swallowed. That stung quite a bit. He could still smell the moutherwatering aroma of Seokjin’s infamous cheese omelettes. It must have been heavenly; there were only crumbs left on the abandoned plates. Which was why it was inevitable that omega’s stomach let out a grumble. It was almost 12, so he basically missed breakfast.  
Jin hyung must be really pissed to purposely not leave anything for him. Still, would every one of his mates not care that he missed out breakfast with them? The omega fumbled through his pants pocket to check his phone. There were 6 notifications he missed. 4 messages from Taehyung, and 2 from Yoongi.

 **9:27 a.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Hyung, where r u? I don’t see or smell you anywhere T-T

 **9:41 a.m.**  
 **From Taetae** : It looks like I won’t see u this morning :( I promised to hang out with my friend this morning, so I’m leaving the house now.

 **9:44 a.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** But come home soon! I think Jin hyung finished making breakfast! Come back before it gets cold! Have a great day!

 **10:26 a.m.**  
 **From Yoongi hyung:** Did u eat anything?

 **10:55 a.m.**  
 **From Yoongi hyung** : Btw, we decided to just do our own thing today. I’m at my studio

 **11:39 a.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** My friend and I went to a museum! I saw this pretty artwork and it reminded me of u! Let’s go this museum together next time ❤️

Namjoon smiled at his beta mates’ messages. But now, it looks like Namjoon’s wish to have a pack day went down the drain. Especially since his alpha mates are still mad at him. Namjoon sighed and opened the refrigerator. Since his cooking skills were a joke, Namjoon couldn’t consume half of the content in the fridge. So, he decided to take a tiny muffin. And definitely brew a cup of coffee now that he’s going to spend his day in his studio. Maybe he could finish up refining the title track for their upcoming album.

* * *

A familiar notification sound grabbed Namjoon’s attention after working on multiple tracks for 4 hours straight. Someone texted in the group chat. Namjoon dropped whatever he was doing on his computer and fished out his phone from his pocket. He unlocked his phone and read through the messages from the group chat he missed.

 **Bangtan Pack GC**  
 **Chim:** Hey guys! Me and Hoseok-hyung r hanging out with Minsoo rn! We r heading to the ice-cream parlor near our dance studio!

 **Hobiii:** Join us if u guys can come!

 **Jinnie-hyung** : I can come by in abt 10 min!

 **Kookie** : Oooooh I’ll be there!

 **Taetae** : I’m still w/ my friend. I might join u guys later 🤩

 **Yoongi hyung** : Sry, can’t come. I’m too into this track

Namjoon glanced at the time. It was almost 5 pm, and ice-cream really sounded nice right now. And he knew that this could be his chance to properly apologize to his mates-- Namjoon’s phone suddenly let out another _ding!_

 **Bangtan Pack GC**  
 **Hobiii** : Awww, okay hyung 😭

 **Chim:** At least Jin hyung and Jungkookie r coming! Hope u can come too Tae! Minsoo rlly wants to see u guys!

Namjoon stared at his phone screen. Oh. Okay.

“I guess no ice-cream for me,” Namjoon mumbled to himself, tossing his phone back to the small couch behind him. He knew that he and his alpha mates are not on talking terms, but to deliberately ignore him during their day off they haven’t had in some time? The least they could do was to create a group chat to exclude him if his response wasn’t expected or wanted. Namjoon sighed for what it seemed like the tenth time in the past hour. He’ll just go back to the tracks he was working on. He was really productive today, so why not work ahead?

* * *

Namjoon couldn’t hear the sound of Yoongi knocking on his door. But Namjoon could smell the fresh, unfiltered smell of the beta’s peppermint scent. So he took off his headphones when the beta opened the door and allowed himself in. Along with the peppermint smell from the beta, Namjoon could detect another scent: the smell of bulgogi. Namjoon blushed when his stomach growled loudly. His hyung snorted, closing the door behind and setting the plate of bulgogi and white rice on the omega’s desk.

“You didn’t eat dinner.” It wasn’t a question.

“Thank you,” Namjoon only answered. He picked up the fork the beta also brought along and started to eat eagerly. It was then Namjoon realized that it was his first, proper meal of the day. His eyes darted to the side to check the time. It was past 7 pm. Oops.

Yoongi sighed and started to reprimand. “You shouldn’t be skipping meals, Joon. And you didn’t answer my texts. Did you eat this morning?”

Namjoon looked up from his food with round eyes. With his mouth full, Namjoon asked “I didn’t?” Yoongi made a face. Namjoon quickly swallowed his food and apologized.

“So did you?”

Namjoon gulped. “Yeah, of course.” If you count a muffin a meal, that is. The next couple of minutes was silent. The only sounds were Namjoon wolfing down his meal while his beta hyung watched closely.

In just 5 minutes, Namjoon was almost done with the entire plate. While scarfing down his food, the omega caught his mate’s observing eyes. Suddenly feeling self-concsious, Namjoon put his fork down and grabbed a napkin. Wiping his face, he muttered, “I-is Jin-hyung still mad at me?”

“I was just about to say that.” Yoongi said while playing with one Namjoon’s collection carefully. “Yeah, he’s still mad.” Namjoon looked down.

“Oh.”

“ I had to force him to cook your portion.”

“Oh.” The “oh” was quieter this time. Their pack alpha was still that pissed to refuse to cook for Namjoon. How could Namjoon not feel hurt? Well, it was his fault, Namjoon determined.

“I should go and apologize now then. I-is he willing to talk to me?”

Yoongi shrugged, “He and the rest of the kids are in the living room right now. You better go apologize now.”

“Right,” Namjoon said. Right as he stood up, the beta also stood up and gently pushed the omega back to his seat. The omega looked up his hyung with a puzzled expression.

Yoongi said to the omega, “Finish your plate first Joon.” And so Namjoon did. It was too good to waste.

While Namjoon had his final bite, Yoongi suddenly said, “What you said yesterday was a bit insensitive.”

Namjoon swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. I’ll be careful with my words next time.”

“Please do. Remember that we are working tirelessly, and we would rather not have you go sergeant on us.”

Namjoon nodded quickly. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m really sorry.” The younger rapper tidied up his studio, took his plate, and followed behind the elder rapper. The journey to their living wasn’t long. Soon, Namjoon could hear joyous laughter from a distance.

And finally, as Namjoon stepped foot in the living room, he saw all of his mates together for the first time today. All of them were in each other limbs, looking comfy and ready for what it seems like a movie night. Namjoon would have excitedly bounced to them with a toothy grin, but when his mates noticed him entering the room, the boisterous laughter died. He could feel all 6 pairs of eyes looking at him. Some of them were dirty looks. Scratch that. Almost all of them were dirty looks. It was incredibly awkward.

However, among the dirty looks, Taehyung’s face lit up and squealed, “Joonie-hyung! I haven’t seen you all day!” The beta playfully shoved Jungkook off from him and motioned the omega to sit beside him. “Sit next to me! Or better yet, sit on my lap!” Yoongi settled on the couch between Hoseok and Seokjin, who were still quiet from Namjoon’s arrival. Jimin, who was leaning against the couch where the elder hyungs were lounging in, was also quiet.

Slowly walking toward the sofa, Namjoon gave Taehyunga a small smile when the beta excitedly reached up toward him. Namjoon let out an “oof” when Taehyung pulled the omega down to his lap and nuzzled into his neck. The beta whined, “I missed you, hyung. Why didn’t you answer my text messages?”

Namjoon’s smile widened, patting his mate’s fluffy hair affectionately. At least one of his mates wants him here in this room. He giggled softly, “Sorry, Tae. I was working hard at the studio today. I lost track of time while working, so I forgot to reply.”

“Of course. All you think about is work,” Seokjin muttered in the back. Namjoon froze in Taehyung’s arms. Once again, the room reentered its tense, awkward atmosphere. And this time, Taehyung frowned slightly. Namjoon felt Taehyung’s arms around him tighten. When Namjoon noticed Taehyung’s green tea scent growing stronger, he found a sudden surge of motivation to stand up and face his alpha mates.

“Actually, I want to apologize,” Namjoon said with a determined face.

Once again, all 6 pairs of eyes focused on the standing omega. Jimin leaned his head against Yoongi’s leg and said, “Oh?”

Namjoon nodded, “Guys, I’m really sorry for being insensitive yesterday. I didn’t take into consideration your feelings, and I was only increasing the stress you guys had all month. I promise, I’ll be more mindful from now on. So please…” Namjoon gulped and couldn’t help but look down at the floor. In a quieter voice, he almost pleaded, “Please forgive me. Please don’t be mad at me anymore.” After that, Namjoon bit his lip in nervousness. He didn’t want to be ignored again today. Nor did he want to get snapped at again.

Hoseok was the first to break the silence. “Guys, let’s not be mad at each other right now. We finally have our day off, and we are finally all gathered together. Let’s hug, make up, and then watch a movie.”

Jungkook immediately agreed, “Yeah, let’s do that! I really want to watch Wolverine today!”

Namjoon’s head snapped back up to see three of his four alpha mates all smiling at him. Namjoon couldn’t help but happily smile back. That only left the pack alpha, who still didn’t look into Namjoon’s eyes. As Jungkook began to surf through channels, Seokjin let out a sigh and beckoned the omega toward him.

“Come here Joon. Let’s make up the time we lost today.” This time, Namjoon beamed, and was about to jump right in the pack alpha’s arm until Taehyung once again pulled the omega’s torso down.

Taehyung pouted, wrapping his arms possessively around the giggling omega and complained, “Hey, I already reserved Joon-hyung. He’s mine for movie night.”  
Yoongi rolled his eyes. He hopped off from the couch to free the omega from the younger beta’s grasp. Yoongi quietly scolded, “Let them have their moment, Taehyung-ah. They need it right now.”

Still, the younger beta protested, “But, but I haven’t seen him all day-” Taehyung pouted more when Yoongi successfully broke apart Namjoon and Taehyung, and the omega could only give his younger beta mate a sorrowful look before joining Seokjin and Hoseok on the couch. As Namjoon snuggled into the pack alpha’s embrace, Taehyung grumbled, “Fine, I see how it is.”

Yoongi slapped Taehyung’s head playfully and yelled, “Yah! I’m here to be your cuddle buddy.” And so, the BTS pack began to watch a random show Jungkook found during this quarrel.

After the show’s rather chaotic intro, Namjoon suddenly said out loud, “Thank you for dinner hyung. It was really good.” He didn’t mention how he wished he could have his hyung’s breakfast.

Seokjin laughed, “Of course you should be thankful. What could you do without me cooking for you?” Namjoon frowned while the others laughed. He wanted to defend himself, but Jungkook shushed them when the show was getting to its character introduction.

Hours in after the confrontation, Namjoon still couldn’t get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach ever since he entered the room. He kept scolding himself, _Come on, Kim Namjoon. You finally made up with Seokjin-hyung, and you’re still not satisfied?_

Still, his inner wolf was crying in despair. Why? It was because now that he was snuggled between his two alpha mates, the smell was so strong. The smell of chocolate-covered strawberries. Cho Minsoo’s scent. Because his nervousness for the confrontation distracted him, Namjoon didn’t realize how much his mates were drenched in that scent.

The scent itself wasn’t bad at all, in fact, it’s a very pleasant smell. But it wasn’t his. Nor was it any of his mate’s scent. It was another omega’s scent lingering on his mates. And this smell reminded him how he was purposely left out earlier today from his mates. And if he thought about it, almost all his mates spent their day with another omega while he was all alone in his studio.

Soon, Namjoon found himself unable to focus on the movie. The chocolate-strawberry was now suffocating him. Why was it so strong? Why was it overpowering his mates’ own scents? _Why is there another omega scent on his mates, his wolf cried._

“I’m really tired guys, so I’m going to bed now,” Namjoon suddenly said. He let himself out of Seokjin’s arms and forced a smile.

“Are you sure Joonie? We are almost done with this episode,” Hoseok asked. Namjoon nodded, and before the omega headed to bed, Seokjin gently pulled Najoon’s face toward him. Placing a quick peck on his lips, Seokjin whispered, “Good night, Joon. I’m sorry for being mean today.” Once again, Namjoon could only nod.

When he was finally inside his and Taehyung’s room, he quickly closed the door and dove in his covers. He wiggled inside his blankets and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to swallow down the lump that formed when his pack alpha kissed him. The kiss was sweet. It was too sweet. Seokjin’s lips tasted sweet. Like chocolate-covered strawberries.

**PRESENT TIME**

Out of all the memories, Namjoon had to think back of this one. He now felt stupid for brushing aside that rather dreadful day. And that revolting smell from his alphas that night still haunted him to this day. Namjoon perked his head from his arms when his driver announced their arrival.

The BTS chauffeur dropped off the omega in front of his requested destination: a popular park right in the heart of Seoul. He didn’t know why the omega wanted to visit here out of all places, but he couldn’t deny the BTS leader's request. Kim Namjoon really needed the time and place for himself right now. And so, the omega promised that he would be back in 15 minutes. The chauffeur agreed.

Putting his mask on and pulling his hood to cover most of his hair, Namjoon began to stroll around his favorite park. His eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying, so he hoped that the hood could conceal his face well.

The now mateless omega walked past regular citizens, and finally found his usual spot when he needed to be alone-- a giant tree at the edge of the park. Namjoon leaned his back against the tree’s large trunk and slid down to the ground. As soon as he sat down, another series of notification sounds blasted from Namjoon’s phone.The omega sniffled, taking his time to fish out his phone. He already knew why his phone was blowing up like crazy. But he still couldn't hold back the pathetic whimpers coming from his mouth when glancing down at his lock screen.There hundreds of calls, messages, and voicemails from his 6 ex-mates. If he added all of them up, it it would be about a total of 700 missed notifications.

But Namjoon knew better. As soon as he unlocked his phone, he blocked all of his mates’ numbers and then deleted most of their messages, calls, and voicemails. After completing this important task, Namjoon put his phone down on his lap and looked up at the sky. He lets his mind wander off for about a couple of minutes. His mind was blank. No thoughts. No rewind of what just happened in the last 30 minutes. Just nothingness.

His phone suddenly let out different notification bells. Two in fact. Namjoon’s eyes peered down on his phone screen. Just as he expected, one of them was from Bang PD. And the other was…

Immediately, Namjoon pressed on the second notification. He needed this person right now. Confronting Bang PD can come later. When he dialed his most needed person’s number, the person immediately picked after 2 rings.

“Joon! What’s going on? Why are so many people calling me-”

“Jackson. I did it. I finally did it. I’m no longer their omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo we have some snippets of the present time! As you guys may already know, this story have two timelines. Right now, we will mostly be focusing on the storyline before Namjoon broke off with the BTS pack. So, we have just passed the first phase on WHY and HOW everything led up to that sad event :( 
> 
> I hope you guys are prepared for the slow-burn pain 😅 cause phase 2 will reveal many events that led up to the pack dynamic's downfall 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving so many comments! I hope all of you guys have an amazing day!


	4. The Perfect Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been split into two chapters, but I decided keep it as one. So a longer chapter today!! Hope you guys don't mind 😂😊
> 
> Warning! There will be brief sexual content toward the last half of the chapter! Nothing explicit, but it is quite suggestive. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! Hehe, it's fluffier this time :D

For the longest time, Namjoon thought he was the problem. He didn’t know exactly when he started to feel this way, but ever since his mates began to be more aggressive and intolerant toward him, his insecurities grew. Especially when they would compare him to Minsoo, a worldwide choice of an omega. Minsoo was so tiny, someone that anyone would want to protect. Namjoon was always mistaken to be an alpha or beta; rarely did anyone guess his true subgender due to his astounding height. Minsoo has a doll face that has the power to make other idols’ faces pale in comparison. Namjoon had sharper features, not as round or pretty like Minsoo’s. And the scent. Minsoo’s scent is to die for. It’s the sweetest scent anyone could ask for. While Namjoon’s was just as dull as him: a fucking tulip. Sure tulips smell nice, but they don’t make your mouth drool over. It’s just pleasant. And plain.

So when his mates began to spend less and less time with him and more and more with Minsoo, Namjoon didn’t blame them at the time. Even when he was literally abandoned one time, Namjoon stupidly forgave their sins.

And Namjoon also brushed aside all the warning signs coming from the omega himself, Cho Minsoo. He should have caught early on, but it was too late when Namjoon realized that the assistant manager was up to no good.

**3 months before the breaking of the bonds….**

If there was one thing Namjoon wished he would have changed, it was his response to Minsoo's first physical strike. Maybe if Namjoon reacted differently or took this warning seriously, he wouldn’t have been where he was. This took place two weeks after he and his alpha mates fought, which meant that they were still in their high-stress period.

Since it was their high-stress period, he and his mates would continue to squabble here and there. Hurtful words were thrown time to time. Namjoon didn’t forget them. Words including--

“Oh my god, why can’t you be more helpful? Learn from Minsoo for once!” (this was from Hoseok).  
  
“You’re no fun, hyung. I’ll just go play with Minsoo then.” (Namjoon still couldn’t believe that his precious Jungkook said that).

And sometimes, Namjoon would catch them talking behind him, saying thinks like--

“Did you see what Minsoo was wearing today? He looked sooo cute in those overalls!”

“Right? Anyone would be so lucky to have a cute and helpful omega like him!”

“Haha, if only our omega had at least half of Minsoo’s baking skills.”

“Yeah well… good thing he’s cute.”

Namjoon felt betrayed that Yoongi was in this conversation with Jimin.

And so, when Namjoon finally stepped his foot down and told him that he felt that they were siding with Minsoo more than him, it didn’t end well. His alphas instantly got defensive, angered to have been accused wrongly. Yoongi even growled at him for even insinuating that he was choosing the other omega over his own.

So in the end, Namjoon was the one in tears and quickly apologized for his baseless accusations. But, his alphas and Yoongi hyung gave him the silent treatment. Again.

Remarkably, Taehyung was absent from this whole fiasco. Well, Namjoon didn’t have any problem with the young beta at all. He never found Taehyung talking behind him nor did the beta ever raise his voice at him. Taehyung was too occupied in practicing his solo performance, recording Singularity to perfection and preparing his dance solo debut, so he was able to avoid all the tension among the pack. Which was why Namjoon never felt too lonely. He still had Taehyung to cuddle with at night when all his other mates were busy ignoring him from their most recent argument.

So it was almost perfect timing for Minsoo to strike. Except, Namjoon didn’t know at that time this was Minsoo’s first direct move.

Everyone was working on their parts in “Fake Love” since it was more demanding than their other upcoming songs’ choreographies. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin were practicing their synchronization together since they were better off than some of their other mates. Meanwhile, Hoseok was helping Seokjin in getting down the important details needed for a particular sequence. Yoongi was observing Hoseok and Seokjin while Namjoon was in his own area practicing his own moves. It should be noted that they weren’t the only ones in their practice room. There were their dance instructors, back-up dancers,camera crew, and some other staff members. The place was quite noisy with the huge number of people in the room.

Namjoon was in the zone, tuning out all the background noise. He went over his parts in his head, and then followed that image scene by scene. He especially paid attention to his arm and chest movements. This song is emotional; perhaps it was inspired by his current struggles. Imagining that he was his own heart, Namjoon lifted his leg up and dug down on his heels, and powerfully thrusted his chest forward and back. He continued to practice the chorus part with great focus. When he practiced the part where he slid his knees to the ground, he did not expect to slam his face into another body.

Both he and Minsoo let out a simultaneous “Ah!” And there was a loud crash that brought everyone’s attention.

“Minsoo!”

“Namjoon!”

Head throbbing, Namjoon groaned. His vision was all blurry; multiple pairs of hands grabbed him and gently lifted him up from the floor. When he finally was able to properly see, the first thing he saw was a crying Minsoo and his mates surrounding the younger omega with concern on their faces.

Namjoon’s eyes widened when he noticed blood trickling down Minsoo’s pretty face He quickly apologized, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Minsoo, are you okay?!” Some of the staff were already wiping the blood and tears off from Minsoo’s face, while Minsoo continued to sniffle.

Namjoon tried to reach toward the younger omega, but his trembling hand (he failed to notice how it was hard to lift up his arms at this point) trailed back when Jimin snapped, “Oh my god hyung, you go destroying our equipment and now innocent people?” Namjoon opened his mouth, but closed when Jimin and his other mates threw him a glare. They turned their backs on him to tend the wounded omega.

He could hear a staff member mutter, “Shit, let’s get Minsoo to another room. Can you guys help me carry him to a vehicle.”

“I will,” said the youngest alpha of the pack. Jungkook immediately placed his arms underneath Minsoo knees and shoulders, lifting him gently off the ground. He then followed a staff member out the door along with his other mates, leaving Namjoon on his own with other staff members who were wiping Namjoon’s own blood (which the leader still did not notice). He couldn’t even feel the pain in his head and other parts of the body. He could only feel the ache in his heart in watching his mates walk away without any care of his own well-being.

“Namjoon-hyung,” a voice called. Namjoon only stared at the door. Even when he was being forced gently back to the floor, his eyes never left the door where his mates left in a hurry. “Namjoon-hyung, please, can you look at me?” the voice called again. Namjoon still didn’t answer. It was as if he was underwater, slowly sinking deeper and deeper away from the ocean’s surface.

But a hand slowly grabbed his chin to turn his face. When Namjoon’s eyes laid on Taehyung’s handsome, worried face, Namjoon snapped back to reality. The distant voice was now clear. It was definitely Taehyung’s deep, unique voice. “Namjoon-hyung. Are you with me?” Taehyung desperately called, both hands on his beloved mate’s face. Namjoon eyes’ blinked rapidly. Every time he blinked, Taehyung’s face was still there in front of him. There were a bunch of other voices and noises behind him, but he tried to focus on Taehyung’s lips who was speaking again. “Namjoon-hyung? Can you hear me? Please tell me if you’re okay or not.”

Namjoon wracked his head internally to answer the beta, “Y-yeah. I can hear you. Sorry, I couldn’t…” his voice trailed off. Wow, he really couldn't keep his thoughts straight. What was he going to say?

Caressing his cheek gently, Taehyung only hummed softly, “It’s okay, hyung. You were hit pretty hard. Here, will you let us treat you? You’re very tense right now.” Namjoon finally saw the 4 or 5 staff members around him who were trying to get him to relax so they could examine his body. Namjoon apologized quietly and let himself relax. Taehyung gently guided Namjoon to lie down, head right on the beta’s lap. The staff members immediately went to work, removing some articles of clothing and opening up a first aid kit. Taehyung too went to work by grabbing a cotton ball and a bottle. With the alcohol dipped cotton ball, Taehyung gently rubbed the cotton against Namjoon’s forehead. Namjoon winced from the sting, so Taehyung cooed, “I’m sorry baby. It’s going to hurt, but I will be as quick as possible. There you go, hyung! There, that’s it.” After applying the cleaning alcohol on the omega, Taehyung took the bandage he was holding on his mouth and peeled the plastic. He gently stuck right on top of the omega’s eyebrow. Namjoon continued to lay on Taehyung’s lap while the staff members continued their quick check up on his body. His eyes never left Taehyung’s. Nor did Taehyung’s eyes leave his.

After 5 or so minutes, one of the female staff declared, “All clear. Namjoon-ssi, do you think you can lift yourself up and move your limbs?” Namjoon wordlessly got himself up and freely moved all of his limbs.

“How is your head?” his head dance instructor asked.

“It still kind of hurts, but it was better than before,” Namjoon answered quietly. The dance instructor slightly frowned. Taehyung stood forward. The concern never left the beta’s face. “Will he be okay? Should he go to the hospital or something?”

“Hmm, for now, I think it’s okay. It looks like he’s up and fine, so a concussion isn’t likely. But if his headache lasts for more than an hour or if anything starts to swell, then make sure to visit a doctor then. You got that Namjoon?” Namjoon nodded. The dance instructor let out a sigh and gave the leader a pat in the shoulder.  
“You should rest for now and then worry about the other omega later. You were bleeding too, so it’s good to rest your head for the time being.” At the mention of Minsoo, Namjoon was suddenly reminded of how he ended up here. And of course, he remembered how he made his mates mad once again. But…

Namjoon then peeked sideways to take a glance at Taehyung. When meeting his eyes, Taehyung gave Namjoon a small smile, gently pulling the omega in his arms. Taehyung whispered softly against his ear, “Wanna go home, Joon hyung? Let’s have you in bed, and I’ll make you hot chocolate and whatever dessert you want. Does that sound good?”

Namjoon didn’t know why, but hearing such sweet words, something he hadn’t heard in a long time, brought tears to his eyes. Soon, he found himself softly crying in front of his beta mate and other Big Hit staff members, which of course alarmed them.

“Namjoon-hyung? Baby, does something hurt? Please tell me.”

“Namjoon-ah, where does it hurt? Should we call a hospital?”

Namjoon shook his head furiously, wiping his eyes with his hands. He felt strong arms wrapping around his body, and he could hear Taehyung whispering more kind words to him, against his ear again. Realizing that his hyung needed to be alone, he told the dance instructors and other staff members, “Could you maybe leave us alone? I think he will calm down once he’s alone. And if he’s in pain, I’ll make sure to call the hospital.” The instructors and the staff members agreed, hurriedly leaving the mates alone in the practice room. The room was now quiet with the exception of the sound of Namjoon’s sniffling. Patiently waiting for the omega to calm down, Taehyung continued to rub his hyung’s soothingly.

When Namjon calmed down, Taehyung took this chance to give a quick peck on the omega’s nose. Then on his eyes. Then the bridge of his eyes. And finally his favorite place, the omega’s dimples. Namjoon giggled from the beta’s actions, which caused the younger to grin. Stealing a quick kiss on the lips, Taehyung asked, “Feeling better now?”

Namjoon nodded, dimples on display. Of course Taehyung swooped in again to peck those precious dimples. Giggling, Namjoon whined, “Stop Taehyung-ah, it tickles.”

Taehyung only kissed the omega’s other dimple, “But it’s making you laugh. And the only thing I want to see on my omega’s lips is a smile.” And how could Namjoon not tear up from hearing that? Gently wiping the tears away from Namjoon’s cheeks, Taehyung asked, “So, do you want to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours, hyung?”

Namjoon bit his lip nervously. He stared into Taehyung’s dark, beautiful orbs. The beta’s eyes were still so fierce, so loving. And so Namjoon confessed, “I just… I just feel so bad, Tae. Minsoo was crying and… And I was kind of surprised that you stayed with me honestly. Aren’t you mad at me for being stupid and clumsy?” Taehyung’s eyes widened in confusion.

“Why would I be mad, hyung? You were hurt too! Accidents happen hyung, you don’t have to feel so bad. You can apologize to Minsoo later, but don’t feel stupid for an honest mistake.” Taehyung then leaned in and kissed Namjoon deeply. Namjoon sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes automatically. Ah, Namjoon thought. He didn’t realize how he missed kissing his mates like this. Sweet. Loving. And so gentle yet deep. The two mates broke apart, but their lips were only a few centimeters away. Locking eyes with his omega mate, Taehyung whispered, “I will always stay with you, hyung. Yes, you are inhumanely clumsy, a danger to the world if you ever decided to drive, and you in the kitchen is a recipe for disaster.” Namjoon playfully punched Taehyung in the shoulder while Taehyung laughed. Then, he pulled Namjoon in an embrace and continued, “But you’re my clumsy, adorable omega. And if you make a disaster, I will be the one to clean up and save you. Always.”

And maybe that’s why all the events prior to this moment left Namjoon’s mind. Maybe he should just blame Taehyung and his sweet words that made him forget the warning signs that were flashing that day. Cause if he really thought about it, how did Minsoo end up in front of him? He was alone in his practice area. And Namjoon is well aware of his clumsiness. He was at least 10 feet away from everyone. (Later when Namjoon returned to this exact practice room and examined the spot of the accident, he discovered the floor was tampered.)

But instead of noticing the floor’s suspicious spacings, Namjoon continued to make out with his mate that never left him. Yet.

* * *

A month after this entire event, Namjoon found himself in relatively good terms with him and his mates. He and Taehyung were still loving mates. Maybe even more than before. He and his other mates’ relationship were quite rocky, but they were all fine the week before their first comeback show in the United States.

To spend some time together before having their schedules be flooded with performances, interviews, and more promotional events, Jimin wanted to attend a city fair. However, only he, Hoseok, and Namjoon were available that day. Seokjin still had to finish up some recordings, Yoongi had to finalize one of his songs, Taehyung was wanted elsewhere, and Jungkook was working on video editing in one of their official videos. Though less than half the pack couldn’t gather together to go to the fair, Jimin still wanted to go.

And so, to make it even, the small alpha invited Minsoo to join their fair day. Hoseok was delighted of course. Namjoon couldn’t object, but he was feeling a bit wary with the idea of Minsoo joining their fair day. He only hoped that nothing bad happened, not that he thinks that Minsoo is the source of misfortune (yes, that time, Namjoon was avoiding to put the other omega of any fault).

Oh how naive Namjoon was. From the moment the three BTS pack members picked up Minsoo, Namjoon knew from then on that the young omega was challenging him. Cho Minsoo looked absolutely stunning, too dolled up for going to a fair. Wearing a denim mini-skirt, frilly knee socks, and a satin blouse, the omega definitely dressed to impress. And boy were the two alphas impressed. Namjoon clenched his jaw when his two alpha mates kept swooning over the blushing project assistant. If Namjoon needed any more convincing that the omega was declaring war, he caught the younger omega’s eyes. The brat smirked.

The battle was on. Minsoo may have one the first round, but Namjoon was never the one to back down. He had to establish that he is their omega mate.

During their car ride to the fair, with Hoseok on the driver seat, Namjoon on the shotgun, and the other two on the back, Namjoon counter attacked. Flashing his dimple and looking away to his window, Namjoon’s hand slowly crawled onto Hoseok’s lap. Hoseok quickly glanced to the side and raised a brow. Namjoon mischievously smiled, ignoring the alpha’s warning look. The leader’s hand continued to inch closer and closer to the alpha’s thigh. And when his hand was able to wrap around the dancer’s meaty thigh, Namjoon gave it a playful squeeze. Hoseok cleared his throat, but Namjoon could see his ears turning red. He could also smell the alpha’s white wine growing stronger from arousal. Namjoon took a quick peek at the rear mirror to make sure Minsoo was watching everything. Just like he predicted, the young omega was staring at Namjoon’s hand like a hawk. Namjoon let his hand rest on Hoseok’s thigh for a couple more minutes. As each minute passed, whine wine began to intoxicate everyone’s nose.

Finally, Namjoon decided to attack. He boldly slid his hand right on top of Hoseok's crotch area. There was an audible growl from the driver, “Oh? Is my omega in need of attention right now?” Namjoon only grinned, patting his hand teasingly. He knew that he might be punished later, but this trick always worked on Hoseok. Hoseok growled again, “Joon, you better behave or else daddy will-”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, NOT RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!” Jimin screeched, covering Minsoo’s eyes with his hands. Namjoon giggled and retracted his hand from Hoseok’s thigh while Hoseok muttered something about, “will continue this later in bed tonight.”  
  
So, Namjoon won that round.

After gearing up to go to a public fair (masks, hats, sunglasses, anything that conceals their identity), the four headed to the fair. They first bought cute headbands to match the fair’s animal theme. Jimin picked frog ears, Hoseok decided to wear bear ears, Namjoon had to go with koala ears, and Minsoo chose to wear cat ears. Then they took lots of pictures of animals, watched a dance show, and finally entered the game area.

As Minsoo pulled out his adorable aegyo to the alphas to win whatever lame prizes they had, Namjoon only stayed back, silently seething. Yeah, he can’t do that. If he copied Minsoo and begged cutely for some doll, he was certain that his alphas would call the police to report that a poser took their mate. No matter how hard he tried, he could never pull an aegyo as charming as Minsoo’s. It would just look horrifying.

Just as Namjoon was about to accept defeat this round, Jimin caught Namjoon staring off to space. Mistaking this as him wanting that giant Ryan doll wearing a onesie, Jimin rolled up his sleeves and asked, “How do I win that Ryan doll?” Namjoon blinked in surprise when Jimin gave his omega a wink.

The portly game operator smiled, “Ah this one? This one is one of our grand prizes, so you would have to score 90 or higher, which only the strongest can obtain! It cost 7000 won to have one chance!”

“Oooh, you’re going to try?” Hoseok asked with Minsoo next to him.

Jimin nodded, “I’m going to get that doll for my Namjoonie.” Namjoon saw Minsoo frown when Jimin said “my Namjoonie”, and the leader couldn’t help but smirk. He really wanted to yell, “That’s right, they’re my alphas! Know your place and back off!” But maybe, staying silent and still winning is better seeing how hard Minsoo was clenching his fist as Jimin told the game operator, “Alright, here’s 7000 won. I’ll take that heavy hammer.”

The game operator’s eyebrow quirked up, his eyes trailing up and down at the tiny alpha. He shrugged, “Not saying you look weak, but maybe have your taller friend try this strength test game to get the grand prize?”

Jimin almost growled, “No. What kind of alpha mate am I to make my omega get the prize he wants on his own? Give me that hammer.” Clearing his throat, Jimin smiled sweetly and said, “Please.”

The game operator raised his arms up in surrender and handed the small alpha the hammer. “Just helping out a customer. Good luck man.”

It wasn’t an exaggeration that the game operator’s eyes popped out of his sockets when Jimin smashed the target with so much force that he almost broke the bell when the puck sprung to the top. The score Jimin ended up with was a flashing “99”, and he earned a few cheers from passersby who witnessed the small alpha’s victory.  
  
As the game operator handed Jimin his prize, Jimin said with a smug, “Never judge someone by their height again, mister!” Turning his back to the speechless game operator, Jimin skipped to his omega mate. With a bright smile, Jimin handed the Ryan doll to Namjoon and cooed, “Here you go Joonie. It’s from your favorite alpha!”  
  
Hoseok rolled his eyes, Minsoo scowled, but Namjoon blushed and smiled like an idiot. He hugged the Ryan doll to his chest and whispered, “Thank you Jiminie.” Jimin cooed again, standing on his tippy toes to kiss the omega’s dimple.

“Anything for you, babe. Now let’s go and get something to eat!”

“What a show off.”

“Hm? You’re just jealous that you couldn’t get anything for Joonie.”

Namjoon was too happy to even throw a smirk at Minsoo. But he did keep this in his head: Namjoon 2. Minsoo 1.

Well, it didn’t matter later. Because no matter how many rounds Namjoon won, Namjoon lost in the end. Big time.

After eating their favorite carnival foods, Minsoo wanted to ride bumper cars. However, Namjoon didn’t feel like moving around a lot after eating, so he said he would stay behind. He also had a lot of stuff he was holding, including his new doll and tteok he was still eating. So, his alpha mates told him to sit down on this green bench and wait for them when they're done. The bench was a bit far from the bumper car's attraction (since it was highly popular), but Hoseok reassured them that the bench was next to a smoothie stand, so they can find Namjoon easily. Namjoon nodded and waved them a goodbye as they excitedly ran to stand in line for the attraction.  
  
Namjoon sat down on the bench for about 30 minutes. He finished up his snack and was now playing games on his phone. No signs of his alphas or his rival omega. Hm, maybe the line was long. Another half hour had passed, so Namjoon looked up from his phone to squint at the bumper cars’ attraction. It was quite packed, so it wouldn’t be unreasonable for them to wait this long to ride.

After a grand total of 1 hour and 45 minutes, Namjoon decided to get up and head to the bumper cars. Squeezing past through people, Namjoon stood outside the fence of the bumper cars and stared at each car. There were no signs of Jimin, Hoseok, or Minsoo. That’s strange. He took a peek of the line. It wasn’t as long as Namjoon expected, and there were still no signs of his mates or the project assistant. A sour feeling grew in Namjoon’s stomach. Exiting out from the attraction, the leader of BTS started to walk around aimlessly. He called both Hoseok and Jimin more than once. Neither of them would answer.

After walking around the fair for 30 minutes, Namjoon finally found his alphas. The Ryan doll he was clutching onto fell from his hands. Namjoon’s now empty eyes watched his two laughing alphas holding hands with the gorgeous omega in the middle. They were having the time of their lives it looks like. Whatever Minsoo had just said brought fits of laughter from Hoseok and Jimin. The three of them then all skipped to another line to what it seems like another popular attraction, the merry-go-round.

Namjoon continued to stare at the three as they made it to the top of the line and got on a chariot that was able to fit all three. As the merry-go-round started, the three continued to laugh gleefully, still holding each others’ hands.

Namjoon wasn’t the only one staring. He noticed that everyone around the trio couldn’t help but steal glances at such a beautiful sight. They look gorgeous, even more beautiful together. The perfect omega with the perfect alphas. Who wouldn’t stare at this wonderful sight?

A tear fell from one of Namjoon’s unblinking eyes. Bending down to pick up his doll, Namjoon stared down at the Ryan doll. Another tear escaped from his eyes. He just knew that him suddenly showing up will ruin this picture perfect scene. And he rather not end the joyous moments his alpha mates are currently experiencing. Maybe they were just going for another ride before coming back to get him. Yeah, that must be it.

So the omega leader in disguise returned back to his original post, the place where he was told to stay put by Hoseok and Jimin. The green bench. Trusting that they’ll come back, Namjoon sat down and waited. He waited. And waited. This time, Namjoon didn’t play on his phone. Instead, he hugged onto his Ryan doll to his chest and stared at the ground or his surroundings. He didn’t move an inch from his spot even when an hour passed. Some people tried to spark a conversation with him, probably pitying him for looking so gloomy at a vibrant place like a carnival.

Another half hour passed. If he was a child, he would look like he’s lost. Or abandoned. Except, he’s a grown adult who was abandoned AND forgotten. Abandoned and forgotten by his mates who were too engrossed in another omega that tagged along their supposed date. Yeah, nothing new.

Realizing that his mates won’t be coming back, Namjoon didn’t want to stay there anymore. He left the fair grounds and called a taxi to ride home. On the way home, Namjoon was scrolling through his phone. His heart almost stopped when he opened the BTS main twitter account and saw a new post on their page. It was a picture of Jimin, Hoseok, and Minsoo (covered by a sticker to hide his identity) on a ferris wheel. The caption read, “City fairs are the best!!”. Namjoon shoved his phone back into his pocket.

When he arrived home, Seokjin and Jungkook fell out of their chairs in shock. Their omega is home early. And he’s alone. Namjoon didn’t answer any of their series of questions, but only told them, “Nothing happened.”

It didn’t take long for Seokjin and Jungkook to discover that Namjoon was literally left behind at the fair. When Seokjin called Hoseok to ask what was going on, the younger alpha swore, “Shit, fuck, god fucking dammnit!”

Seokjin growled, “What? What hell happened?”

“We fucking left Namjoon alone!” Hoseok yelled. Seokjin could hear Jimin gasping in the background.

“Are you guys fucking serious now?” Seokjin yelled. Seokjin had to sit down and rub his temples. No wonder Namjoon looked so broken. He wouldn’t even talk to him or Jungkook and just locked himself in his room. He was fucking ditched in a middle of a date?!

Seokjin’s phone muffled and Jimin’s crying voice took over, “H-hyung, can you please put Namjoon-hyung on the phone? Is he okay? Oh my god, I can’t believe-”

“Let's fucking hurry to the car, Jimin-ah!” Hoseok yelled in the background. It seems like the alphas on the other side of the phone were running as fast as they can.

“Clear your head first before you talk to Namjoon. I better hear a fucking good excuse for this bullshit,” Seokjin told his two mates before hanging up. Jungkook who heard everything immediately ran to his omega mate’s door to soothe his hyung. Jungkook’s heart broke when the door wouldn’t budge. But he could think of someone who could open this door.

So, he dialed his beta mate’s number. Taehyung answered with a tired, “Hello? What is it Kookie?” Jungkook didn’t intend to use a speaker phone to get Namjoon’s attention, but it did. Jungkook could smell Namjoon standing right behind the door.

“Hey, hyung. Could you maybe come home like right now? Um, it’s Namjoon-hyung. I think he really needs you.” He paused, then boldly added, “Right Namjoon-hyung?”

Jungkook also didn’t expect Namjoon to speak, but the omega pleaded, “T-tae. Can you come home? Please, I need you.”

“Fuck.” A loud door slam can be heard from Taehyung’s end. “I’m coming right now, Joon. Please wait a little.”

Miraculously, Taehyung returned home from his individual photoshoot in just 5 minutes. The beta’s green tea scent grew bitter immediately when Seokjin filled him in. Before he let out his fury, Namjoon popped out of nowhere and jumped into the beta’s arms. No matter how much Seokjin, Jungkook, or even Taehyung tried to get the omega talk, Namjoon’s lips stayed unmoved. The pack alpha suggested the young beta to comfort Namjoon while he deals with Hoseok and Jimin.

Namjoon ended up cuddling with his youngest beta mate all night. He refused to come out of their room. And when Hoseok and Jimin finally came home, Namjoon begged Taehyung to lock their door and stay with him instead. Taehyung obeyed. Despite the loud arguing coming from the living room, Namjoon continued to snuggle against Taehyung’s chest. He squeezed the younger’s hand when he could sense Hoseok and Jimin’s weak scents outside their door. Taehyung gave the two alphas a warning growl, telling them to not come any closer. Namjoon’s heart broke when he heard their sniffles. But he still refused to leave the bed.

Namjoon stayed silent until it was midnight. When Taehyung’s eyes started to fall, Namjoon spoke up for the first time ever since the beta returned home. “Tae?”  
  
Taehyung’s eyes fluttered open. He gave the omega a smile and hummed, “Hm?”  
  
“Thank you.”

“What for, baby?”

“For staying with me. And not asking me questions.”

“Remember the other day, Joon hyung? I’ll always stay. And I’ll wait whenever you are ready to talk. Or if you want to let all your anger out. Whatever it is, I will wait.” But Namjoon wasn’t mad. But why wasn’t he? He should be furious at Hoseok and Jimin for ditching him on their date. How could they fucking do that?

Instead, Namjoon mostly feels sadness. If there is any anger, it is directed to himself. For being such a forgettable mate. For being so boring, useless, and un-omega like. Nothing like Minsoo at all. Perfect alphas and betas like his mates would no question fall for a perfect omega like Minsoo. Silly Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I balance the cuteness and the pain well? :D Remember, the fluffier it gets, the more angsty it will be in the end ^.^ 
> 
> I am so happy with the feedback this fic has been getting 😭 Thank you so much! But now I am a bit worried since a lot of you are hating the boys and Minsoo when THAT hasn't happened yet... Hmmmm well there are two THATs soooo... Also, I wanted to show a glimpse of how lovey-dovey BTS pack were like before Minsoo happened loll
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments! I hope you all have an amazing weekend!


	5. Confidant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh I'm so happy that Life Goes On got #1!  
> It was worth using up all the internet (and getting scolded by all of my family members later haha) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was a nightmare on the week of their first comeback show in the United States. The pack dynamic was at one of its lowest points. There was a rift between two groups: Jungkook and Taehyung barely acknowledged Hoseok and Jimin’s existence while Seokjin and Yoongi were the middlemen. The two eldest tried their best to fix the two groups’ relationship, but their youngest mates were so hostile to the alphas even though the victim to all of this forgave them. Yes, Namjoon forgave them the following day, much to Taehyung’s dismay.

After a long crying session between the three mates, Namjoon told Hoseok and Jimin that he will forgive them, but it’s going to take him some time to forget. Hoseok and Jimin understood; they were just so thankful that their omega forgave them. They promised Namjoon that they would make up their horrible mistake in days to come. From that day until they flew to the United States, Hoseok and Jimin made sure to give the omega attention more than they usually would. There was still some obvious, awkward tension between the three, but Namjoon appreciated their efforts.

However, their leader may be a forgiving soul, but not the youngest beta and alpha. Taehyung exclaimed, “If Namjoon hyung isn’t going give you the silent treatment you two deserve, then I will.” Jungkook tagged along with the young beta, still in disbelief how easily his hyung forgave them. He would have considered leaving the pack if he was ever left behind like that.

But Namjoon was oh so thoughtful. He knew that he was far too forgiving toward the two, but he was thinking about their upcoming comeback. They are going to perform Fake Love for the first time. They are going to have their first comeback in an American award show. This is a milestone that they cannot ruin. If their dynamic was any less than good, it’s going to be detrimental. So, Namjoon accepted all of Hoseok and Jimin’s apologies, gifts, and whatever else they tried to give to show their sorrow. He allowed Taehyung and Jungkook to feel frustrated for him because he can’t control their own feelings. But he did ask them to please forgive them 3 days before their comeback. The two reluctantly agreed.

And so it was the day of their first Fake Love performance. Their dynamic was somewhat patched up by that time. Jungkook began to chat with the two alphas again just the day after they landed in the United States. However, it took longer for Taehyung to finally forgive Hoseok and Jimin. So Namjoon forced Taehyung to join him, Hoseok, and Jimin for dinner in their hotel room. The four had another crying session and all fell asleep on the bed that night.

Their pack dynamic would have been better other days, but it should be enough. Namjoon focused on the sound of the cheering ARMYs behind the giant curtains. Their loud cries of support is what makes Namjoon heart beat faster in excitement. He wanted to show their beloved fans their hardwork and effort. He wanted this performance nothing less than exceptional for all the fans that have been so supportive and loving. Even though his personal life has been on the downside, his life as a member of BTS has been flourishing more than ever. And this particular title track is so personal to him; it almost matches his current situation too well. Which was why Namjoon went all out in this performance.

_For you, I could pretend like I was happy when I was sad. For you, I could pretend like I was strong when I was hurt._

Taehyung sang as beautifully as ever. It’s interesting how Taehyung’s first verse really expressed Namjoon’s own feelings for Taehyung. And perhaps, to some extent, this verse is what he wants to shout to his ARMY.

_I wish love was perfect as love itself. I wish all my weaknesses could be hidden. I grew a flower that can’t be bloomed in a dream that can’t come true._

Ah, Namjoon thought. Jungkook’ sweet, sweet voice truly emphasized the utter pain behind these lyrics. And once again, the verse the youngest sang truly portrayed his inner turmoil. Oh how he wished that his pack dynamic was as perfect as it was before. He wished his weaknesses could be hidden. He wished…

_I’m so sick of this fake love, fake love, fake love. I’m sorry but it’s fake love, fake love, fake love._

Namjoon utilized all of his pent up feelings to deliver his first verse with power.

_I wanna be a good man (just for you)_   
_I gave the world (just for you)_   
_I changed everything (just for you)_   
_But I don’t know me (Who are you?)_

That’s a good question. Who is he? He’s Kim Namjoon. He’s also RM of BTS. He was once known as the sole omega of the BTS group. But how long will that last? Because his title as the “most loved omega” has been stripped away. Long time ago.

Hoseok’s verse came. He too, looked fierce and very into his part, especially the mirror image part with Jungkook. _Who the hell are you?_

And the second chorus hit Namjoon in the feels. It was too real that he had to try his best to keep his thoughts straight.

_Love you so bad, love you so bad, mold a pretty lie for you_   
_Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad, try to erase myself and make me your doll_

Namjoon was usually a powerful performer. But with all the things that were happening lately, he shouted into the mic louder than ever before when his second verse came.

_Why you sad? I don’t know. I don’t know. Smile, say ‘I love you’_   
_Look at me, even I gave up on myself. Even you can’t understand me._

This verse was stuck in his head throughout the rest of the performance. With the recent events that happened, how could Namjoon not dwell on this?

Nevertheless, BTS delivered yet another explosive performance. By the time they made it to their final pose, the entire stadium was filled with cheers, screams, and cries. The seven members withheld their positions, panting from intense performance they had just given. As the applause continued, the BTS members broke their final formation to wave to the crowd. They each took a bow, which earned more cheers.  
  
The sad thing about this moment was that the U.S. ARMYs didn’t know that this would be their final performance as a 7 member group in the United States. And their single “Fake Love” was the embodiment of the biggest boy band’s inner conflict that led to their partial break up.

* * *

The BTS pack were expected to have more promotional events back in their home country after their comeback in the United States. One of these events included having a comeback show at M Countdown. And that was when a key player to this dilemma made his first appearance: Jackson Wang. As one of his closest friends, Jackson Wang knew something was wrong when he saw the leader of BTS during this event.

The alpha of the GOT7 pack shouted when seeing the omega of the BTS, “Joon!” Namjoon spun around faster than a whirlwind. The sound of his best friend’s voice brought a smile to the omega’s face. He immediately ran to his alpha best friend, who welcomed him with open arms. “What’s up, buddy? Man, ever since you guys exploded, we haven’t been able to hang out or even call!” Jackson exclaimed, embracing the omega tightly.

“I know! Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I really, really miss you!” Namjoon exclaimed. Jackson pinched the omega’s cheek in retaliation, and both laughed gleefully. Jackson threw his arm around the taller omega and kept poking his ribs to make the omega take back his earlier jab. The two best friends continued to giggle, until Jackson realized he had not greeted the rest of the BTS pack yet. And then, as if Jackson had a quick flashback, the alpha immediately flung his arms away from Namjoon and raised his hands in surrender.

He smiled nervously at his best friend’s mates and said “Oh that’s right! I keep on forgetting that you guys are extremely territorial! No worries, my hands are away now!” To Jackson’s surprise, there was no aggression or even sarcastic remark from any of the BTS members (with the exception of Taehyung’s sharp glare which he did notice).

Instead, Jungkook smiled and asked, “Hey Jackson-hyung! Where’s BamBam and Yugyeom?”

And then Hoseok clapped the alpha’s back and told him, “Congratulations on your win last week! You guys were amazing!” Jackson blinked rapidly in confusion. That’s strange, Jackson thought.

Despite his slight confusion, Jackson told the maknae of BTS of his maknaes’ whereabouts and then thanked Hoseok’s praise. If Jackson was already confused from before, he was perplexed in the next sequence of events.

Namjoon, still standing next to Jackson quite closely, fidgeted and quietly asked, “Hey guys, can I hang out at Jackson's tonight? I wanna catch up with him, and I’ll be back before midnight.” Namjoon’s pack would have been slightly disapproving with Namjoon hanging out with Jackson’s place alone, but there was no such opposition today.

The pack alpha of the group only said, “Sure.” With that said, Seokjin and the rest of the pack (again, with the exception of Taehyung) left their omega and his alpha best friend without batting an eyelash. That’s when Jackson knew that something was definitely up. He gave his best friend the _look_.

But Namjoon, who somewhat expected this to happen, gives his best unbothered look. As he was going to lead Jackson out of this building, it was Taehyung who suddenly crept behind Namjoon to give a back-hug to the omega. Taehyung buried his head against his hyung’s shoulders, uncaring that they were in a public area.

Ah, Jackson thought internally. Now that is the BTS pack’s dynamic he remembered-- willing to receive dirty looks from the public for showing affection toward their only omega. Usually, idols would be careful with showing public affection, but never the BTS pack. They didn’t care how they looked to others; they just wanted to show off how amazing their omega is. And that’s how it should be because Namjoon is indeed a one of a kind omega.

Namjoon blushed and tried to squirm out of Taehyung’s embrace, but the beta continued to hold onto the omega. He whispered to Namjoon’s ear, “Don’t walk back home by yourself, hyung. Call me or at least have Jackson hyung walk you back home.”

Ears bright red now, Namjoon nodded and stammered, “O-okay, Taehyungie.”

Squeezing the omega another hug, Taehyung then said, “I love you.”

Oh how Namjoon’s heart melted and burst at the same time. Words can’t describe how much Namjoon loves Taehyung. As much as Namjoon wanted to give a whole speech about his love for Taehyung, Namjoon only smiled and whispered back, “I love you too Taehyungie. Now let go of me. People are watching.” Taehyung giggled and finally released his leader. But he only did so after giving a quick kiss on the omega’s head.

Hearing his name being called elsewhere, Taehyung waved his hand to Namjoon and Jackson. He told the other alpha, “Please take care of my hyung, Jackson-hyung! Make sure he does not walk home by himself!”

Jackson smiled and waved back. “Of course! Take care Taehyung-ah!” With Taehyung out of the scene, Jackson once again threw Namjoon the _look_.

Namjoon sighed, finally releasing his mask. He told his best friend, “Let’s talk at your place. You probably already have tons of questions.”  
  
“Fuck yeah I do.”

* * *

That night at Jackson’s, Namjoon was finally able to pour out ALL of his emotions, thoughts, and most of all, devastation. He told Jackson about their constant aggressive behavior toward him. He described how cold they were during their small arguments. He then explained the story behind how Jimin and Hoseok left him behind during their fair date. And finally, he ranted about Cho Minsoo. How Cho Minsoo was so pretty and was able to pluck each of his mates one by one. As much as Namjoon hated to admit this fact, he had to accept that Minsoo does have his mates in his grasp. With the countless amount of times his mates chose the project manager assistant over him. With the way they kept praising Minsoo’s gorgeous features, amazing talents as an ideal omega, and just how cute he is to have as a mate. It’s apparent that they view Minsoo as the superior omega.

Jackson listened carefully to each of Namjoon’s stories. With each tale, Jackson felt his anger boiling higher and higher. What the fuck is going on with those alphas and betas?

“Just beta,” Namjoon reminded. “Taehyung has still been so good to me.”

Jackson shrugged, “Okay, but is he doing anything with the horrible treatment you’ve been getting lately?”

“Well… he was pretty mad for me when Jimin and Hoseok left me behind that day. All the other times… He wasn’t there so he never saw or heard all the things they’ve said to me,” Namjoon tried to explain.

“So why haven’t you told this to Taehyung?” Namjoon bit his lip. His eyes were all puffy from crying, but he was still able to produce more tears. Jackson handed him another tissue box, allowing the omega to take his time to address his thoughts.

Blowing his nose on the tissue, Namjoon finally said, “Jackson, I can’t lose Taehyung. It seems like he’s the only one I have left. I know I should put my foot down and knock some sense in their heads, but I already tried that. And that didn’t end well.” Jackson smiled softly.

“I know. But that still doesn’t explain why you aren’t telling Taehyung all this. It seems like he'll most likely be on your side. So why not tell him your feelings? What’s the real reason, Joonie?”

Namjoon was thankful that Jackson was so patient and knew him so well. Namjoon took a deep breath and whispered, “I don’t want the pack to break up.” There it is. Namjoon had been avoiding the option of breaking up. Even this idea brought a fresh set of tears from his eyes.

Jackson understood what Namjoon was trying to say. “So you think by telling Taehyung all of this, it would be more likely that there will be a huge fight that can lead to a break up.” Namjoon nodded furiously.

“I want to fix this Jackson. I love all of them so much. I love BTS. We are doing so well, and I have to think about my fans. I have to think about my mates’ families. What would happen if I leave the group? How would Taehyung feel knowing that his seemingly perfect pack is not perfect at all. There are so many things that could go wrong I-”

Jackson held the omega’s hand and whispered, “Woah, deep breaths Joon. You’re farting out your tulip scent.” The omega couldn’t help but snort, punching his alpha best friend in the arm. But that did calm him down a little.

Laughing through his tears, Namjoon thanked the alpha, “Haha, thanks Jackson. I needed a good laugh.”

“I gotchu Joon.”

Wiping his tears once again, Namjoon inhaled and exhaled steadily to resume his rant. After gathering his thoughts, Namjoon continued, “I can feel it, Jackson. I can feel us falling further and further apart. Well, I’m the one at the edge of the cliff, but Taehyung isn’t. I don’t want him to bring him down with me.”

Jackson squeezed the omega’s hand, “Oh Joon…”

Namjoon sniffled, “I love Taehyung so much, and I know he loves me. He never has looked in Minsoo's direction unlike the others. He's also still so very much loved by all of us. I can't do this to him.” Jackson could feel his own breaking for his best friend. Why is Namjoon always so selfless? Why is he never looking out for himself?

“But Joon, what about you? Why won’t you look after yourself?” There was silence.

Suddenly, the omega half-heartedly laughed. He chuckled, “How can I love myself when my mates are starting to fall out of love from me? According to them, I am nothing like Minsoo, the perfect, adorable, helpful omega. They made me feel loved. But, it looks like they found out the truth. I’m just unlovable.” Okay, the BTS pack, excluding Taehyung, is dead to Jackson. How the hell did the lovestruck alphas and beta reduce Namjoon into a self-destructive, insecure, and doubtful mate?

Jackson growled, “Oh fuck that Namjoon. You, unloveable? Don’t make me laugh. You’re one of the brightest, most beautiful, and talented people out there! Omega or not, you’re beyond amazing. If your dumb mates prefer some doll-faced omega over this treasure, they’ve lost it.” Namjoon laughed again with tears streaming down his face. He really wanted to believe Jackson’s words, but it’s been hard lately to find anything good about himself. He guesses that this is a major warning sign that his relationship with his mates is not healthy whatsoever.

But who seriously listens to logic rather than their heart? Namjoon wants to see himself as a person that is logical, but he sure isn’t right now. Which was why Namjoon’s final decision was to give his pack another chance to redeem themselves. Jackson was at loss of words.

“Namjoon, don’t you see how they ruined your self-image? Have they even suspected that omega’s advances toward them? And let’s say they did. They’re literally letting him make moves on them? No matter how much they were loving before, this isn't right, Namjoon!”  
  
Jackson didn’t stop there. “And even if you’re trying to protect Taehyung, do you think Taehyung will love the fact they’ve been so rude to you? I know there will be so many consequences in leaving the pack, but you don’t have to leave BTS necessarily. You can stay at Bighit! I’m sure your CEO will understand. Or why not confront that motherfucker? I can personally show that fucker a piece of my mind!”  
  
Jackson was now the one on a mad rant with Namjoon, who was very amused, listening to every word. It was nice to have someone on his side. After the alpha finished his emotional rant, the alpha sat down and took a sip of his glass. Namjoon could now smell the alpha's unique scent through the scent blockers he had to wear today: licorice. 

Namjoon snorted, “You good now?”

Jackson grumbled, “I don’t know why I am the one who’s so worked. You should be throwing shoes at my window or something.” Namjoon laughed, making himself comfortable on Jackson’s lap. His best friend always knew a way to lighten the mood.  
Jackson sighed and leaned against the edge of his bed. He mumbled, “No, but that Minsoo fucker is weird. Why would he even try to go for a group of mates? Especially a globally known group like BTS? His ego must be the size of Mt. Everest.”

Namjoon hummed, “Well, if you saw him, you can see why. He’s a true eyecandy.” Jackson snorted.

“So he’s only good to the eyes? I thought too much of Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook.” Namjoon flinched a little, and Jackson quickly apologized, “Sorry. That was a bit insensitive of me.”

“It’s alright. You’re just thinking of me.” But Jackson did have a point, Namjoon thought. He knows that his mates were never that shallow. So why did they gravitate toward Minsoo? Namjoon tried to think of reasons, but he always ended up with the same conclusion: they just got tired of Namjoon.

Jackson suddenly flicked Namjoon in the head, causing the omega to whine. “I can see you thinking of bad thoughts, Joon. I’m going to flick you every ten minutes now.” Namjoon glared at him, but Jackson only snorted, “Wow, so scary. Your glares are cute, Joonie.”

“I’m starting to hate you.”

“Nonsense, I’m your favorite person in the world.”

The two began to argue back and forth once more. Jackson tried his best to persuade Namjoon to talk to someone else, whether it be Taehyung, Bang PD, Sejin, or Minsoo himself. Namjoon didn’t want to take such a bold move yet. He still believes that his pack can overcome this.

There was a loud _ding!_ coming Namjoon’s back pocket. Namjoon fished out his phone and noticed Taehyung’s name right away. He smiled softly at the contact name, but the context of the message erased that smile.

 **8:47 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Hey hyung! Just letting you know that Minsoo’s over right now! When r u coming home? Lmk if ur planning to walk home. I’ll pick u up ❤️

Jackson ducked under Namjoon’s arms to peek at Namjoon’s message. He too frowned at Taehyung’s message.

“Fucking hell. That omega does not miss any opportunities, doesn’t he?” Jackson swore.

Namjoon sighed, “Yeah. I really don’t want to go back there.” A tear found its way out of Namjoon’s eyes. He just knew that his mates were enjoying their time with the young omega. He could imagine the giant smiles on their faces, smiles that Namjoon haven’t seen in a while. Smiles that he couldn’t bring out anymore. Is Taehyung also having fun there?

Unable to let his best friend experience yet another possible painful encounter, Jackson told the omega, “Just stay at my place for the night. Let’s forget about those dudes and watch corny movies. I have more beer.” Namjoon smiled and agreed. As he texted Taehyung his plans, Jackson added, “But you’re not getting off the hook, Kim Namjoon! I’m going to cheer you up, but I’m also going to lecture you on why you should leave their asses or at least beat up that Minsoo fucker. You will not be leaving this house without promising me that you will do one of those two things.”

Namjoon giggled, “Alright, alright. Let’s watch a movie right now though cause I’m sick of crying. Then you can give me a lecture after.”

Jackson did exactly that. After sitting through two movies full of comedy to get the omega in better spirits, Jackson and Namjoon climbed onto the alpha’s bed. The two comfortably snuggled together on a single pillow and began their late-night discussion.

Namjoon was so grateful that night that he had a friend like Jackson. Instead of having a full-blown lecture, Jackson told Namjoon that whatever Namjoon decides, the alpha swore that he will be by his side. And really, that’s what Namjoon needed. To have someone that will always stand by him. Support him all the way through. Help him through the obstacles he will most likely face again in the near future. Jackson promised that whenever Namjoon calls for him, he will be there.

* * *

 **Present Time  
**  
And to this day, the alpha did not break his promise even once. Jackson sucked in his breath when Namjoon dropped the news: he had now broken it off with his pack.

“Oh my god, Joon, are you okay? I’m so sorry… Do you want us to get you? Wait where are you? Shit, we need to hide you, won’t Bighit and those dumb ex mates of yours start hunting you down?” Ex mates. The new, unfamiliar term sent shivers through Namjoon’s spine.

“Well, Bang-PD is calling me right now. Like he’s still trying to get a hold of me,” Namjoon laughed humorlessly. He could hear his alpha best friend swearing on the other end of the call.

“Okay, remember what we planned when it comes down to this? We already booked the place you wanted to stay for the time being. Just give us the word and we’ll get you out of this city in no time.”

Namjoon smiled. “Great. I’ll call you soon. But first, I have to take care of some businesses.”

“Alright. We will be getting ready then.” Namjoon giggled softly when he heard Jackson yelling after Mark and Jaebeom to get the vehicle ready.

“Thanks Jackson. You’re the best.”

“Of course. I’ll be waiting for your order until then.” Both laughed and hung up the phone. Right after Namjoon hung up the phone, Namjoon’s phone rang. It was Bang PD again. Namjoon knew that it was time to talk to his CEO, so he clicked the ‘answer’ button.

“Hello-”

“KIM NAMJOON. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

Namjoon had to put the phone away from his ear for a while until Bang PD finally calmed down. Well, the CEO of Bighit was still losing his mind. “Namjoon-ah, please tell me what’s going on? Are you really leaving the group?”

Never been so sure, Namjoon firmly told the CEO, “Not only that, I’m leaving the pack. I am no longer their mate.” To Namjoon’s surprise, there was silence following after Namjoon’s revelations.

Taking a deep breath, Bang PD asked, “Namjoon-ah, I care about you. But think about what is going to happen if you leave. BTS is going to plummet. Do you want that? And don’t you love the boys? What’s going on, Namjoon. Talk to me. I know you guys were having some arguments lately, but leaving the group?” There was a brief pause, and then Bang PD questioned, “Is it that serious? Is there anything that I can do?”

Namjoon almost teared up, not from his CEO’s desperation, but his claim that BTS is going to plummet from Namjoon’s action of quitting the band. He definitely doesn’t want that, but… “Bang PD-nim, I just can’t go back. I’ve had enough. So yes, it is that serious.” Another moment of silence.

Finally, Bang PD sighed, “Is there an outsider in this equation? There must be if your pack’s dynamic went past the tipping point.” The omega had to hold in his breath. There’s a reason why the CEO was successful; he’s clever and sharp-minded. Taking Namjoon’s silence as confirmation, Bang PD demanded, “Namjoon, tell me. Just say the name and our company will take care of it. We will get the best legal team this country can offer. Just please, don’t do this. I don’t know if BTS can survive this hit from your leave, especially if people realize that you are no longer part of the pack.” If only it was that easy. Namjoon doesn’t doubt Bang’s abilities nor his determination. But, this entire situation isn’t easy as it seems. If everything can be fixed by removing just that person, then Namjoon would have done so a long time ago.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at the BTS household on the night Namjoon stayed at Jackson’s...)**

Taehyung frowned when he received a text message from his Namjoon hyung.

 **8:55 p.m.**  
 **From Love of my Life❤️:** Hi Tae! U won’t have to pick me up! I actually decided to stay at Jackson’s for the night. Can u let the others know that? Thanks!

Darn it. His hyung wasn’t coming home tonight. Taehyung sighed in disappointment, mood deflating instantly. He didn't feel like playing games anymore.

Skinny arms suddenly wrapped around the beta’s neck. An adorable voice spoke, “Hiya, Tae hyung! Whatcha doing?” Taehyung forced a smile to the omega, who is not his omega he must add, that was clinging onto his shoulders.

Gently removing Minsoo from his neck and facing directly in front of Minsoo, Taehyung answered, “Nothing really. I’m just bummed that my hyung isn’t coming home today.” Unnoticed by the beta, the omega clenched his jaw.

Across the room, Seokjin asked, “Joon is staying at Jackson’s today?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung quietly muttered. In all honesty, Taehyung wasn’t too thrilled to have his Namjoon hyung staying the night at an alpha’s house, even if that alpha is Jackson Wang. So he was hoping that the pack alpha would oppose the idea of Namjoon staying at the alpha’s place.

But Seokjin merely shrugged and said, “Tell him to not drink too much. I’m not going to drag his ass tomorrow morning.” Taehyung frowned. _I’ll gladly be the one bringing him back home tomorrow morning_ , Taehyung thought as he unlocked his phone again.

The next hour was nothing memorable to the beta. He was mostly playing phone games while his mates and Minsoo were playing some switch games.

“Damn, Minsoo you’re kicking Kookie’s ass!” Hoseok exclaimed.

Looking smug, Minsoo cooed, “Is Jungkookie going easy on me?”

“Huh? Of course not!” Jungkook argued. A visible blush ran across his face.

“Look, Tae! Minsoo is destroying Jungkook!” Jimin said, trying to get his soulmate’s attention. Disinterested, Taehyung looked up from his phone and nodded.

“Wow, Kook. Where’s your so-called godly gaming skills?” Taehyung taunted. He didn’t hear what his younger mate had to say, only returning back to his phone game. He really wanted his Joon hyung to be here right now.

Suddenly, a pretty face popped out of nowhere in front of Taehyung. Taehyung jolted up from the couch from the omega’s unexpected appearance, earning giggles from all of his mates. Minsoo batted his long eyelashes and asked, “Tae, wanna play with me next? You haven’t had your turn yet.” The tiny omega climbed onto Taehyung’s lap and snuggled into his shoulders.

Jungkook jumped in agreement with the omega, “Yeah Tae. If you’re so confident in mocking my skills, I wanna see you play!”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and rejected the offer, “No thanks, you guys can play. In fact, I’m gonna head to bed. I’m tired from today’s performances.” He smiled apologetically to the omega when the assistant manager pouted. After lifting Minsoo off from him, the beta stretched his limbs and let out a yawn. “Good night,” he said.

“Alright, good night,” Yoongi said to the other beta. Taehyung nodded while everyone else gave the younger beta a good night. Taehyung didn’t know where the energy his mates were getting from, but he was feeling exhausted. Walking past Minsoo, who was now getting swamped by his other mates seeing that the omega was now available for cuddling, Taehyung headed to his room. What he didn’t notice, once again, were piercing eyes staring right on his back from a certain omega. It wasn’t a menacing stare, but rather it was someone eyeing at a prized possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments you guys have been leaving lately! Some of your theories are amazing! I wanna join in, but I'm the author (who has the basic outline) so I feel like I will accidentally reveal too much if I do T-T 
> 
> Also, some of your comments scare me cause of how accurate they are 0-0 I wonder what you guys will think of this chapter... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving amazing feedback! I'm thrilled that many are enjoying this story so far :') 
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Why I Stayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Haha........... It's all fluff today! (And a bit of smut too so read with caution!)

As sad it was, Namjoon found himself almost getting used to being the second choice. He grew numb to Seokjin and Yoongi’s dismissiveness. He expected Hoseok and Jimin forget about him again after giving him extra attention. It was hard at first to accept that his Kookie would stray away from him, but the maknae hardly addressed the omega. Out of all of his mates, he always caught Jungkook beside Minsoo with the brightest smile. He was wounded from their actions, but they were easily healed by Taehyung. Whenever he was hurt by his mates, he easily forgot the pain when Taehyung immediately swooped him back to the world full of sunshine and butterflies.

One specific event that Namjoon remembered that signified this frequent pattern was during Seokjin’s rut, a month before the breakup.  
  
Namjoon was hopeful that during this period of intimacy, they could make up. It’s been quite a while since any of them engaged in sexual activities due to their busy schedules. Maybe after a good sex, he could gain favor in their eyes again. Then, everything can go back the way they were used to. No more petty fights. No more being abandoned. And no more secret discussions of Minsoo being an additional member to their pack (this possibility was all in Namjoon’s head, but he was convinced that this was what his packmates are trying to achieve).

They were all naked in their giant bed. It was tradition that whenever one of the alphas was in rut, they would have Namjoon first. Seokjin was currently pounding into Namjoon while the rest of the mates were either playing with each other or waiting for their turn with the alpha or the omega. This wasn’t as intimate as Namjoon would have liked. Even though he was on his back on the bed with Seokjin on top of him, facing him directly, neither of the two mates were looking at each other. Namjoon at first was staring into his pack alpha’s eyes, but when Seokjin roughly thrusted into Namjoon, Namjoon had to squeeze his eyes shut. Seokjin wasn’t taking any time. He immediately set a fast pace, only chasing after his own pleasure. Namjoon does enjoy rougher sex, so he was quite enjoying Seokjin’s brutal pace (though he missed Seokjin's tendency in eating him out before penetrating him). Namjoon just wanted to be good for his alpha. He wrapped his legs around the elder, but yelped when the alpha harshly spread open his legs.

“Stay still,” Seokjin growled, almost meanly. With the obvious irritated expression on his hyung’s face, Namjoon knew that the alpha was not trying to roleplay. This instantly increased the omega’s insecure feelings. His awareness grew sharper, especially noticing how loud his moans were. Was his alpha annoyed by his ugly noise?

Despite how Seokjin’s cock kept jabbing straight into his prostate, Namjoon bit his lip to keep him from moaning out loud. It was hard, but he could do it. He could do it for his alpha so he won’t be any more annoyed. But the annoyed expression on Seokjin’s face didn’t go away. In fact, the alpha looked even more irked, and a low growl was growing audible. Namjoon couldn’t look up to his alpha’s face anymore. So he tried to hide his face. The omega twisted his head to the side and kept his eyes shut. It could be Namjoon’s imagination, but was Seokjin thrusting harder than before? The sounds of skin slapping skin increased in volume, which confirmed Namjoon’s suspicions. Soon, Namjoon wasn’t able to think straight.

Soft whimpers now escaped from Namjoon’s closed lips. He was getting close. He really wanted to look up to catch a glimpse of his alpha’s face, but he was scared that instead of seeing a loving smile, he would face a scowl. Now that would haunt him in his dreams.

All of the sudden, Seokjin slipped his cock out of Namjoon’s hole. The omega eyes flew wide open from this sudden action. He was getting so close, but now he was feeling so empty.  
  
Still panting from their fucking, Namjoon asked, “W-what is it hyung? Why did you pull out?” For some reason, Namjoon’s heart was beating in fear. Why did he stop? Neither of them had the chance to come yet. What’s going on?  
  
However, Seokjin did not even give Namjoon an answer. Frowning slightly, Seokjin only gave Namjoon a pat in the head and turned his back on the omega. Namjoon watched helplessly and confusedly as the pack alpha crawled towards Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi let out a happy sigh when the alpha roughly pushed his cock in his hole as the beta was sucking off the younger alpha. And soon, the three mates engaged in a threesome, leaving the omega alone.  
  
Namjoon was speechless. Did Seokjin-hyung just ditched him right in a middle of sex? Why did Seokjin hyung leave him? Why did he even stop? Was Namjoon that horrible to look at? Or was he not good enough? Oh no. Namjoon could feel tears forming in his eyes. What kind of omega mate is he for being so unsatisfying to his pack alpha? He can’t even give him a good fuck during his rut. Namjoon took a quick glance of his surroundings. Every one of his mates were occupied with each other. There was no room for him.  
  
He should just leave. Looks like he’s going to leave this room with a broken heart. And a denied orgasm. Namjoon was about to hop off the bed when a thick, green tea scent attacked his nose. In mere seconds, Namjoon's back was placed back on the bed with Taehyung pressing a soft kiss onto the omega’s lips. Namjoon’s eyes widened in surprise. Wasn’t Taehyung just giving a handjob to both Jimin and Jungkook a minute ago?  
  
When Taehyung finally pulled away from Namjoon's lips, the omega held in his breath when catching the beta’s stare. Taehyun’s eyes were clouded with lust. And he was only looking at _him_ , no one else in the room. Leaning in next to his ear, Namjoon couldn’t help but shudder when the younger whispered, “Are you finally available? Can I have you hyung?” Namjoon found himself unable to speak for a moment. Taehyung’s dilated pupils, heavy scent, and husky voice felt too much. But it was exactly he craved for.  
  
Taehyung continued to beg, “Please?” The beta gently nipped his hyung’s earlobe. “Please, please, please? I’ll make you feel really good.” How could Namjoon say no after that? Besides, Namjoon too was so desperate for a release and proper affection.  
  
So he fervently nodded, “Please Taehyungie. Please take me. Make me feel good.” Taehyung responded by grabbing Namjoon’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it. The next ten minutes almost felt like an hour. Namjoon breathed heavily in and out as the beta trailed gentle kisses all throughout his body. The younger started from the top, then made his way through his neck, to his chest, and then on the omega’s tummy. Self-concious on his flat stomach, Namjoon whined, “No, not there Tae.” Tae ignored the omega’s whines and continued to kiss around his hyung’s waist.  
  
“Why though? You’re so beautiful, hyung,” Taehyung murmured softly. Oh. This time, Namjoon couldn’t hold back his tears. He quickly wiped them before Taehyung could spot them, who was still busy placing kisses on his thighs. Taehyung began to make marks on the omega’s inner thighs. Namjoon bit his lips once again, still insecure about the noises he makes. After placing a visible mark on his hyung’s right inner thigh, Taehyung whispered,”I want to hear you hyung. Please?” Once again, Namjoon couldn’t deny him. In no time, Namjoon found himself whining from Taehyung’s harsh suctions. The beta hasn’t even properly touched him, yet Namjoon was already producing so much slick. Would he even last a minute once Taehyung goes inside him?  
  
Namjoon shivered once again when Taehyung’s voice broke his train of thought, “You smell so good, hyung. And you sound amazing. I’m not sure how long I can be this gentle, hyungie.” God, Taehyung sounds even more wrecked than him.  
  
While Taehyung took more time in worshipping Namjoon’s body (much to Namjoon’s utter joy), Namjoon’s thoughts began to wander. Taehyung is more than enough for him to stay. Sure, the rest of his pack seem like they are growing tired of him, and staying in this pack may bring him pain from the neglect and loss of interest from his other mates. But with Taehyung still so loving, Namjoon wants to stay. He still hasn’t lost everything.  
  
I’m sorry Jackson Namjoon thought when he stared into his lover’s eyes. The omega then let out a cry of pleasure when his beta mate thrusted deep inside him. Taehyung constantly gave his omega words of praise as he continued to drill deep into his hyung.  
  
“You feel so good hyung.”  
  
“Look at you, so gorgeous under me.”  
  
“Why are you so perfect?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
And just like that, the painful events prior to this vanished in a blink of an eye. All he could think about was how good Taehyung was making him feel. Namjoon couldn’t even hear his other mates, who were only a couple feet away from them. He could only focus on the sweet taste of Taehyung’s lips and the beta’s gentle hand that was squeezing his own. Underneath Taehyung’s gaze, Namjoon felt loved. He even felt beautiful.

* * *

A few days after Seokjin’s rut, Namjoon finally had a chance to be alone with Minsoo. By random chance.

Both Namjoon and Minsoo’s eyes widened when the two exited out of the bathroom stalls. They had a stare down that lasted a straight minute. Namjoon was processing through thousands of thoughts. The omega that had been stealing his mates’ attention was right in front of him. And ever since that fair incident, Namjoon realized that this pretty omega was not innocent at all-- he knows what he’s doing to the BTS pack. That infuriated Namjoon when Jackson pointed out how shameless Minsoo was: he never checked on the omega the day they all left him on that bench. Though it was his mates that are the ones at fault for inappropriately doting on the other omega, there was something going on with the said omega that Namjoon can’t quite place. Whatever it is, Namjoon didn't like it. 

Namjoon chanted in his head to keep his cool. If he showed any sign of anger, he would be the one losing. So, the omega leader cracked a smile, “Hi Minsoo-ya, what a coincidence we ran into each other here.”

Minsoo, who seems to be an expert in giving sweet (fake) smiles, answered immediately, “Likewise, Namjoon-ssi.” Namjoon ignored how distantly he referred to him. I see, Namjoon thought. It looks like we are finally revealing our true colors here. Namjoon casually walked past the younger omega and turned on the sink. Minsoo followed suit, eyes never leaving Namjoons in the mirror.

And so, Namjoon decided to be the first to strike, “Let’s take this time to be honest with each other, Minsoo. Where no one else is here. Especially since _my_ mates aren’t here”

Minsoo only squeezed the soap bottle next to him. The soapy liquid poured out onto the omega’s pale hands. Meticulously rubbing the bubbly soap on his hands, Minsoo questioned, “Oh? And what do we have to be honest about, Namjoon-ssi?”

Namjoon’s irritation grew exponentially. Why the hell is that omega acting innocent still? There’s no way he is. Namjoon seethed, “Hm, I guess we are not at the stage yet.” Minsoo raised a brow.

Ignoring the younger omega’s apparent smug, Namjoon took a deep breath and said, “Did you know that there is someone out there who loves BTS very much?”  
  
Minsoo shrugged. “I’m sure there are many.”

“Mhm, but there is one who’s very close by. One that is close to their circle, but not quite in. It seems like the person gets along well with the pack.” Namjoon paused and slowly washed his soap-covered hands with water. Letting the running run through his hands, Namjoon continued,”But he doesn’t want to be in the pack with everyone. He only wants to be with the alphas and betas and sees me, the only omega, as a threat.” Minsoo turned off the sink and stayed silent. Namjoon too turned off the sink and faced away from the quiet omega.

The leader of BTS resumed his tale, “I think this omega believes that he’s being subtle. But he is sadly mistaken. For I am well aware of his intentions. I may not have evidence just yet, but I know what this omega is up to. And I will not let this intruder break up BTS.” Namjoon began to dry his hands, heart rate increasing little by little. He could hear Minsoo also drying his hands behind him.

And finally, the omega replied, “Well, I hope things will work out, Namjoon-ssi. I would hate it if BTS breaks up.” Namjoon scowled from Minsoo’s response. He will not back down until he gets a reaction from the omega.

So as Minsoo started to walk away almost triumphantly, Namjoon cleared his throat and countered, “Thank you. It’s a good thing that I have one of the best beta mates in the world. I know that Taehyung will never leave me for anyone, especially to that person who’s trying so hard to win his attention.” Minsoo immediately stopped his tracks. Namjoon smirked. Even though Minsoo’s desperation for Taehyung was only a speculation, Namjoon decided to play this card. And it worked.

Because when Minsoo whirled around to face the taller omega, Namjoon was hit with two things: Minsoo’s sour scent and his rare, dirty glare. It was the first time Namjoon had seen the omega this pissed.

Minsoo finally broke his mask, “Oh yeah? How do you know that?” Realizing how worked up he is, Minsoo cleared his own throat and plastered his usual smile. Namjoon didn’t expect that he would rile up the omega this much, so he couldn’t say anything when Minsoo continued, “If I was in your place, Namjoon-ssi, I would be very worried about your beta mate. Who knows, he may as well soon realize how unworthy his omega is. Just like the rest of his mates did.” Namjoon opened his mouth in shock. And once again, the two omegas initiated in a staredown. Now smirking, Minsoo bowed slightly and whispered, “Well, good luck, Namjoon-ssi. Do your very best.”

* * *

After that encounter, Namjoon came home determined. All night, he was being extra clingy to Taehyung. Namjoon ignored everyone but Taehyung (not that the others cared). He sat down on the beta’s lap during dinner (which he usually does not do). He helped Taehyung do the dishes (it was the beta’s turn that day). And he even followed Taehyung in the shower (of course Taehyung couldn’t deny his beloved omega). And now, Namjoon was making out with Taehyung on the beta’s bed.

Taehyung petted Namjoon’s damp hair lovingly, letting his omega kiss him with fervor. Each time Taehyung broke the kiss to catch his breath, Namjoon would swoop in quickly to capture his lips again. This was the most aggressive Taehyung had seen from Namjoon. His omega was even fighting for dominance with his tongue clashing against his own. It was incredibly hot. But…

Taehyung tried to pull away again, giggling when Namjoon pouted when he held the omega’s face to prevent him from attacking his bruised lips. Breathless now, Taehyung huffed softly, “What’s going on, hyung? Not that I’m complaining, but I’ve never seen you like this before.” He snorted when his hyung, too, was panting hard from their intense makeout. Namjoon let his head rest against Taehyung’s chest and wrapped his arms around the beta’s torso. Taehyung continued to play with his omega’s wet, brown locks, patiently waiting for his hyung’s explanation.

Namjoon was almost delirious. Not just from his kiss with Taehyung, but from Minsoo’s indirect threat. He wants Taehyung. That asshole wants _his_ Taehyung. He doesn't know how Minsoo has his other mates wrapped around the omega's finger, but there's no way he’s going to let that motherfucker take Taehyung from him.

Namjoon suddenly lifted himself off from Taehyung and sat down straight up from his bed. Taehyung slightly frowned, noticing the serious look on the omega’s face. He too got up and asked, “What’s wrong?” Namjoon decided to follow Jackson’s advice. He should tell Taehyung, or at least, give Taehyung a hint.

Why was it hard for Namjoon to tell his lover? Well, it was fear. Namjoon was deathly afraid of the many possibilities of what would happen if Namjoon told Taehyung about Minsoo. For one thing, Taehyung doesn’t seem to think or notice how their other mates were basically smitten with Minsoo. And if Namjoon tells Taehyung that their mates seem to want another omega in their pack, what if Taehyung also agrees? Or what if Taehyung then starts to find Minsoo favorable as well? Jackson had told him that Namjoon was overthinking, but how could he not? The rest of his mates fell for Minsoo’s charms. Taehyung could also. Another reaction Namjoon was terrified of was anger. The last time Namjoon accused his mates for behaving inappropriately with the project assistant, all of them were enraged. Would Taehyung also be furious if Namjoon told him that he is doubting their mates? That he is doubting _him_?

Still feeling uneasy in informing his lover, Namjoon held his hand, eyes peering downward. Namjoon stuttered, “T-tae. I’m s-scared.” Namjoon could smell Taehyung’s scent spiking, signaling the beta’s alarm. Taehyung held the side of Namjoon’s face to look into the omega’s fearful eyes.

“What do you mean? What are you scared of?”

A flashback to Minsoo’s final words played in Namjoon’s head. _I would be very worried about your beta mate. Who knows, he may as well soon realize how unworthy his omega is._ No. No. NO! 

Namjoon choked out a sob when he confessed, “Tae, I’m so scared you’re going to be taken away from me. I don’t know what I will do if you decided to leave me.”

The beta was beyond puzzled. He pulled his hyung closer to him, rubbing the omega’s back soothingly. Taehyung asked in a shaky voice, “Hyung, I don’t understand. Where is this coming from? What is making you scared of losing me?”

“I’m so scared, w-what if you realize that I’m not worth it and started to fall for someone else. Someone else who is much cuter, talented, and better than me.”

Taehyung gasped, and he couldn’t help but harshly grab his hyung’s face with both of his hands. “What are you talking about? There is no one more beautiful, amazing, and kind as you, hyung. I can’t imagine myself falling for anyone but you!” the beta exclaimed.

Namjoon gulped and finally asked, “Not even Minsoo?” Namjoon stopped breathing when he finally said that revolting name. He prayed to God that he did not just mess up.

“What? What about Minsoo?” Taehyung asked, completely confused and lost. Namjoon too was at a loss for words. His heart was pounding against his chest and all the blood rushed to his ears.

When meeting his hyung’s unsure and still terrified looking eyes, realization came across the beta’s face. Taehyung released his hold from Namjoon’s face and said, “You think I’m going to fall for Minsoo. Why?”

Namjoon swallowed. Is Taehyung mad? The omega stammered, “H-he is way prettier than me. And he can bake well. And he is very organized. Also not clumsy like me.” His lover was silent. Namjoon grew even more self-concious from the beta’s silence. He messed up didn’t he.

Suddenly, Taehyung sighed, “Hyung, why Minsoo out of all people?” Namjoon snapped his head back up with shock in his eyes. Taehyung continued, looking deep in thought, “I mean, no offense to Minsoo, but he isn’t nearly as cute as you. Sure he can bake, but I bet you if you really tried hyung, you can bake way better than him.” The beta smiled almost sadly at him as he pulled Namjoon into a hug. He whispered softly, “You’re way more talented and charming than anyone else, hyung. So please don’t bring yourself down.”

And then, Namjoon’s heart broke when he heard Taehyung sniffle, “Am I doing something wrong to make you feel like this? Why do you feel like I’m going to leave you for someone like Minsoo?”

Namjoon immediately shook his head against Taehyung’s chest and cried, “No Taehyungie! You’re so, so good to me. It’s just me being insecure.” Namjoon looked up into Taehyung’s wet eyes and kissed him deeply. If anything, Taehyung was doing everything right to keep Namjoon sane.

The two kissed for what it seems like hours, and the two were now lying on their sides, lips still connected. Both broke apart this time, panting softly against each other. This time, there was comfortable silence between them. Namjoon laid his head against Taehyung’s arms, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of his lover’s heartbeat. He stayed in this position for a while until he finally broke the silence.

“Swear it.”

“Hm?”

Namjoon eyes fluttered open to meet Taehyung’s deep, gorgeous dark orbs. Namjoon whispered, “Swear to me that you’ll never leave me. I want to hear it.”  
  
Seeing Taehyung’s doting eyes and smile erased all of Namjoon’s worries. His certainty solidified when Taehyung whispered in his deep, alluring voice, “I swear. I will never leave you until the very end.”

Yeah. There was no way Minsoo could take his Taehyung away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very evil. That last bit of the chapter wasn't originally from the outline, but I felt very inspired today. Like my fingers wouldn't stop typing even when the chapter was supposed to end a thousand words ago... 
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be posted tomorrow or the next day, but I think I should post now. Because THAT will happen next ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone has a great day!


	7. Heat(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT will happen. So please brace yourselves :')
> 
> Edit: So looking back, I should add a warning here. There's a scene that suggest extremely dubious consent... So please be cautious :)

**Present Time**

“Right now, I can’t tell you everything. But I will tell you soon. Or maybe, if my ex mates truly feel guilty, they should explain everything,” Namjoon said coldly after a brief moment of silence. He could hear Bang PD sucking in his breath. Namjoon wanted to make sure that Bang understands that he and the other members are undoubtedly over. Namjoon also wanted Bang to know that the BTS pack is in the wrong, not him. He will no longer find any more excuses for them nor blame himself for this.

“So what I’m hearing is that there is a possibility the others have done something to you that drove you away like this? Is it a s-scandal?” If this was any other situation, Namjoon would have snorted from hearing his CEO rare stutters. He must be feeling incredibly concerned.

So Namjoon reassured, “Don’t worry about that. And to make it easier for you, I won’t leave in such a suspicious manner. I’m going to release my own statement to my fans, and I won’t mention that I left the pack. I won’t even say that we are on bad terms. I will say that my leave is due to personal reasons only.” The omega could already feel his heart aching in thinking about his letter to his precious fans. Oh my god. How will they take his sudden leave?

Bang was still distressed, and Namjoon could easily tell. “Namjoon-ah...”

“You don’t even have to terminate my contract. I will leave that up to you.”

“W-what? How come?” This time, Namjoon chuckled a little. His CEO is really having a crisis. He sort of feels bad, but he can only have so much sympathy. After the hell he’s been through.

“Well, I do still want to pursue music. I have some songs I want to release, and I would like to release under Bighit. But like I said, it’s up to you whether you want to still keep me even if I want to quit BTS.” Namjoon left out the last phrase ‘for the time being’. That somewhat unlikely event is something he will contemplate over later.  
  
When Bang was silent for too long, Namjoon decided to continue explaining, “I know it’s asking a lot, but are you willing to go through a lot of trouble I might bring? I would really appreciate it if you do. I do want to continue to write music for you, and I would love to release my solo pieces. This won’t be a good-bye.” Namjoon could almost hear the elder man thinking deeply.

Then finally, Bang said to the soon to be ex leader of BTS, “Namjoon-ah, you have to give me time with something as disastrous as this. You can’t just suddenly leave the group and then say that you are still willing to work with me. Do you know how odd that will be to the public? How am I going to quiet down the press? There’s going to be tons of rumors that could taint BTS’s image. Even worse, this could ruin BTS.” Namjoon clenched his jaw. He knows what this will do to BTS, and yes, he still loves BTS. He loves ARMY so much. He still doesn’t want to do this for them. So…

“I’ll still participate in the Love Yourself: Answer album. You don’t have to worry about that. This might help a bit since--” Namjoon gasped in shock when there was a loud noise from Bang’s end. It sounded like a door slam.

“What the hell-” Bang swore.

“Is that Namjoon on the phone?!” Namjoon’s grip on his phone tightened when hearing Seokjin’s voice. Shit. There were shuffling noises and loud protests. It seems like there was a quite a struggle for the phone.

A new voice was on the phone, “N-namjoon-ah?”. It was Hoseok this time. Namjoon cursed at his own heart for jumping. Why the hell is he still feeling things? He broke their bonds just an hour ago, didn’t he? Why is his neck hurting? And why is he hearing sobs next to his ear?

Curiosity got the best of him. “Give the phone back to Bang.” Right after he spoke, he could hear collective gasps, and there were more scufflings over the device.  
  
“N-namjoon, where are you? Please come back, we’re so sorry!”. Jimin.

Then he heard Hoseok’s voice again, “Namjoon, you don't know how sorry we are. Please, if you leave us, I, no, we don’t know if we could survive. Not just as a g-group, but as a pack. Please come back to us. I’m so, so sorry,” and Hoseok was crying again.

Huh. These apologies sound awfully familiar. Back then when the same duo left him back in the fair, they cried and begged on their knees for forgiveness. And Namjoon graciously forgave them the next day. But this time is different.

“No.” Namjoon ignored the sharp sting he felt in his heart when he could hear Seokjin and Jimin bursting into tears after his harsh ‘no’. Hoseok too was a blubbering mess, but Namjoon knew better. He knows now. “Now, if you please return the phone back to Bang-”

“Is Namjoon-hyung there?!” Namjoon’s eyes widened at the arrival of _his_ voice. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Namjoon immediately hung up. He even tossed his phone away from him like it was burning metal. He tried his best to ignore this person earlier. He tried to cut _his_ voice off every time _he_ spoke. Why? Because he is still so weak for Kim Taehyung.

**2 weeks before the breaking of the bonds**

The scandal that Bang should be terrified of is this event: 2 of his mates cheating on him behind his back. Like actually cheated on him. Up until that day, his mates never went far like kissing the other omega. Sure there were some hugging, holding hands, and cuddling, but those can easily be justified as platonic affection. But, taking care of someone’s heat cannot be justified whatsoever. And Namjoon had to find out about this misdeed in the worst way possible.

This happened when the BTS pack were finally able to have a week off after their Festa. On the morning of their first day of their vacation week, Seokjin and Taehyung were already on their way to their hometowns. The rest of the members were still packing their luggages to return to their homes. Or at least, that was what Namjoon was planning.

He was the last one to leave the apartment; everyone else already left. Hoseok left hours ago. Jimin left an hour ago. And he just heard Jungkook and Yoongi leave. So he was alone in his andTaehyung’s room. When packing the last of his clothes and gifts he prepared for his family, Namjoon suddenly had an urge to toss in some of Taehyung’s clothes. And that was when Namjoon noticed. Almost half of the clothes he packed were Taehyung’s. The sweater he decided to wear this morning was Taehyung’s. He even tried to stash in Taehyung’s cologne.

The lone omega let out a gasp, hand flying to the center of his forehead. It’s warm, warmer than usual. Namjoon dashed out of his room and grabbed the standing calendar on top of the kitchen counter. Namjoon’s eyes spotted a giant circle around the date ‘June 20’. And the words labeled on inside the circle were “Joon’s heat.” Fuck. His heat is this week. And he’s already in pre-heat. He doesn’t even remember when he started his pre-heat, which only means that his heat could start anytime soon.

Namjoon placed the calendar back on the counter and sank down to the floor. What should he do? Taehyung left early in the morning, so he should be at Daegu by now. He can’t possibly just call Taehyung to fly back over to their place. And his other mates…

Namjoon swallowed the giant lump forming in his throat. Hoseok might be already on his way to Gwangju. Yoongi, Jimin, and Jungkook should still be here.  
  
But does Namjoon really want to bother his mates in taking care of his heat? Would they even want to help? Namjoon let out a dry laugh. Wow. How and when did he get back to this sad mindset? Too insecure to even ask assistance for his heat to his own fucking mates. Mates for crying out loud! That’s what they’re for. Namjoon’s empty laughter echoed throughout the empty kitchen. It’s also funny that even though they all marked their ruts or heats on the calendar, not a single one remembered his. Well, he shouldn’t be too harsh on them given that the omega himself forgot his own heat.

Whatever. Namjoon can do it by himself. Before he mated, he considered himself a strong, independent omega. If he was able to take care of his own heat before, then he can do it now.

Namjoon quickly texted his family members that he won’t be able to come home today. Though it doesn't take too long to get to Ilsan, Namjoon could already feel small pangs in his stomach, indicating that his heat could start anytime soon. If his heat starts while driving on the way to Ilsan… yeah no. But, he can make a quick trip to the store. He needs to prepare a lot for the next three, lonely days.

Namjoon doused himself in his expensive perfume that veils his scents. His company was able to afford these somewhat limited products since it is required for idols to block their scents during performances to prevent distractions. Pulling Taehyung’s hoodie over his head and slipping onto his sneakers, Namjoon headed out to a local market that was just a street down from their apartment. As he passed by the corner of his apartment building, he failed to notice a pleasantly surprised omega loitering by the building.

Minsoo stepped out of the shadows of the building and glanced on his silver watch. Perfect. Yoongi and Jungkook should only be halfway to the train station now. If this all work out well, he can definitely drive away that dumb omega leader and finally have all of them to himself. At last, he can have the beta that is still not in his grasp. Kim Taehyung.

* * *

The eldest beta and youngest alpha of the pack decided to walk to the train station together. Both were very excited for this vacation; it’s been a while since they were able to have a week with their families.

All their plans went down the drain when a familiar scent caught their attention. Just by the food stand was their assistant manager, Cho Minsoo. And he didn’t look so good. Now alarmed, Yoongi and Jungkook rushed to Minsoo's side before the omega collapsed. Falling right into Jungkook’s arms, the alpha gasped from how hot the omega felt. Minsoo is in heat.

“Oh my god, Minsoo-ya, why are you outside? Shit, we need to get you somewhere right now!” Yoongi yelled.

Minsoo let out a painful cry, and Jungkook immediately swooped Minsoo’s in his arms. Minsoo whimpered, “I-I didn’t know my heat would h-hit now. Oh my god, everything hurts.”

Without thinking and ignoring everyone’s worried glances, Jungkook and Yoongi made a mad dash back to their apartment building. Their minds were running fast, leaving their luggages in a haste and not even thinking whether it is even right to bring Minsoo to their household. All they could hear was the painful cries leaving the small omega’s mouth, and the potent smell of chocolate-covered strawberries was starting to intoxicate both their nose and brains.

Soon, the two BTS mates made it to their apartment. Much to their relief, no one was home. Jungkook quickly and gently placed the crying omega on the couch while Yoongi rushed to the kitchen to find whatever relief they have to give to the omega. Jungkook tried to soothe the pained omega, rubbing his back carefully. He whispered softly, “Shh, it’s okay. There now, we will find something to make you feel better.” Yoongi came back to the duo with pain relief pills, water, and Namjoon’s comfort food when he’s in heat. The beta helped Minsoo take the pills and gulp down the water. But the omega was still whimpering in pain. And soon, he began to cry.

“Oh Minsoo, please hang in there. Can you please tell us where you live? Do you have someone that can help you?” Yoongi asked, massaging the omega’s back with his alpha mate. Minsoo could only shake his head furiously. His moans and groans increased higher in volume. Yoongi and Jungkook had no choice but to scent the omega to calm him down a little. That was the only thing they could do right now.

Like an instant cure, Minsoo’s groans turned into whispered whimpers. Both the beta and alpha let out a sigh in relief. However, they really need to have Minsoo get back to his own place and someone that can take care of him. If they are left with Minsoo any longer with his sweet, mouthwatering scent…

Minsoo’s sweet voice interrupted their thoughts, “Please alpha… beta… please help me. It hurts too much. I need you guys.” Yoongi’s eyes widened when he heard an unfamiliar noise coming from Jungkook. Yoongi quickly stepped in between the alpha and the omega in heat before the alpha did something he would definitely regret. Fuck, as the eldest here, he had to be reasonable one, even though it was insanely difficult to keep his hands away from the beautiful omega.

Yoongi scolded, “Jungkook, control yourself!” Jungkook’s eyes were cloudy, and Yoongi could actually see drool. The alpha was also breathing in and out too heavily. But, the beta could see the youngest trying his best to hold back with the way the alpha’s nails were digging into his forearms. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Minsoo and said quietly, “Minsoo-ya, I’m sorry, but we can’t help you. You probably don’t even know what you’re asking since you’re not in the right state of mind right now. So, I’m going to call Sejin and ask for your address. We can take you there, and if you don’t have anyone that can help you, I’m sure we can find a good one immediately.” Minsoo could only let out a pitiful whine, and Jungkook had to squeeze his eyes shut.

Yoongi swallowed hard and helped Jungkook up to his feet. Both turned around to get their phones to contact their manager. That was their biggest mistake. As soon as the beta and alpha had their backs turned, Minsoo sat straight up and fished out a small packet from his back pocket. Sprinkling himself with the dust from the packet, Minsoo smiled.

“Alpha, beta,” the omega called out. Yoongi and Jungkook turned back around, and they felt as if waves of Minsoo’s scent crashed their body whole. Minsoo’s smile widened at the sight of Yoongi and Jungkook knees caving in from his irresistible scent. This time, both growled audibly, and Jungkook’s eyes became slightly red. Minsoo held out his arms, calling seductively, “Please take me to bed. The couch is getting uncomfortable.” Without a word, Jungkook marched to where Minsoo was and scooped him up to his arms again.

They took Minsoo to their pack’s room, where a giant, customized bed took almost all the space. As soon as Jungkook tossed Minsoo into the bed, clothes were being torn. But Minsoo kept his watch on. As Jungkook and Yoongi were mouthing around his naked body, Minsoo checked the time. It should be about time.

* * *

Namjoon let out a sigh of relief when he arrived at the front door to his house. It took him an hour more than he expected in getting his stuff. He didn’t know how some ARMYs knew he was going to this rather unpopular market, but when he entered the store, there were large crowds surrounding the entrance. He couldn’t necessarily run away since he did need stuff for his heat, so he just struggled through the crowd. Some ARMYs were understanding when he tried to tell them that he needed to go home, but others were so excited with his sudden appearance and tried to get pictures, hold his hand, or whatever. He got his stuff (except for toys cause… there were too many people trailing behind him. That’s fine, he’s sure he had some stashed somewhere in his room).

As soon as he entered inside, Namjoon gagged uncontrollably. The two bags he was holding with his hands dropped to the floor, and the omega was pinching his nose tight to prevent smelling this awful stench. His house was full of chocolate-covered strawberries. He could literally taste chocolate-covered strawberry in his tongue, and he hated it.

“What the hell,” the leader of BTS swore under his breath. It was so strong no matter how hard Namjoon was pinching his nose. Even his eyes started to water from the strong, overbearing scent. How the fuck did that asshole get in the house? Still pinching his nose, Namjoon took off his shoes and slowly walked in the living room. And that’s when he heard it. Across the living room to their shared bedroom, Namjoon heard noises. What…

Already shaking in fear, Namjoon let go of his nose as he slowly approached the closed door. It can’t be. Why? Why can he smell peppermint and ocean breeze mixing in with chocolate-covered strawberries? And the noises… As he inched closer, he definitely heard moans. Namjoon refused to believe it. There was no way Yoongi and Jungkook would do this. There was no way. No way… Namjoon made it to the door. And the voices were clear.

“Fuck you feel so good omega.”

“Ah, please, more please!”

“Look Jungkook. Doesn’t this omega sound so pretty when he begs?”

“Yes hyung. Look at him taking both of our cocks.”

Inside the room, Yoongi and Jungkook were too far gone in pleasure to think about the consequences of their actions right now. They know that what they are doing is so, so wrong. And later, once their minds are cleared, they will definitely regret it. But, they feel so good right now.

Jungkook continued thrusting in and out from the beautiful omega’s hole. It was tight. So tight. And the scent. The smell was deliciously sweet. Jungkook was already so addicted to this smell, and so was Yoongi. The eldest beta and youngest alpha continued to sin. Little did they know, their own omega mate was at the other side of the door, hearing every single detail of their misdeed.

Namjoon was leaning against the door, tears streaming down his face, hand covering his mouth. They are taking care of someone else’s heat. _Instead of him_ They are saying such sweet and dirty words to another omega. _Instead of him._ They are-

“Please, need your knot, alpha!” Minsoo yelled. More tears gushed out of Namjoon's eyes. No. Jungkook would not knot someone else other than him. He was Jungkook’s first kiss. He was Jungkook’s first time. He was Jungkook’s first knot. He was Jungkook’s first and last omega mate. He was-

“Fuck yes,” Jungkook growled. Whatever happened next did not reach Namjoon’s ears. He could only hear the already broken pieces of his heart being shattered more into tiny shreds. The lump was now becoming so painful that he couldn’t breathe. He couldn't take it anymore. Just as Namjoon stood up, he could hear Yoongi’s loud moans and Minsoo’s cries of pleasure. He heard enough. Namjoon didn’t even care that his own heat got triggered from all the stress and despair that struck him. He dashed outside, ignoring the physical pain that was slowly destroying his body. This pain was nothing compared to the anguish in his heart. Sure the world was spinning and his eyes were drowning with tears, but did that matter? His own mates are fucking someone else. They are helping another's omega's heat. Who cares about his own heat if his mates don't. So, Namjoon kept running and running. 

The leader could have developed serious health issues that day if Jackson didn’t call him.

* * *

After Jungkook’s knot settled, the three were finally calm. All the lust escaped from their eyes, and the buzzing in Yoongi and Jungkook’s head disappeared. When that happened, both Yoongi and Jungkook began to sob, realizing what they had just done. Minsoo joined in the crying just to hide his true feelings. After 10 straight minutes, Yoongi’s sobs slowed, but Jungkook continued to weep. Yoongi even had to remind Jungkook to breathe; the young alpha was in pure agony. Putting his clothes back on (as if he could physically cover his shame), Yoongi placed his hand on the still crying alpha’s shoulder and said solemnly, “We need to clean up, Kook.” He tossed clothes to both Minsoo and Jungkook. Minsoo sniffled and dressed himself up. Jungkook was still crying, causing the older beta to dress up the alpha for him. Wordlessly, Yoongi and Minsoo started to clean up the awful mess they made. Yoongi tore off the sheets while Minsoo grabbed towels.

Against everyone’s expectations (even Minsoo’s), a door slammed wide open. Each of them gasped when they were hit with an unpleasant campfire scent and Jimin’s frightening glare. Although each one of them were taller or older than the angry alpha, they all felt small underneath Jimin’s furious eyes.

“I came back to get my sunglasses and surprise, surprise. I find two of my mates fucking someone else!” Jimin growled, crossing his arms with disgust on his face. Jungkook once again bawled his eyes out while Yoongi fell to his knees. Jimin only shook his head in disappointment and then stared straight into Minsoo’s pale face. The alpha slowly walked past his two mates and grabbed Minsoo’s wrist. He told the omega, “Let’s get you back to your own place. I already called a chauffeur to pick you up, Minsoo-ya.” Minsoo could only nod. Jimin threw a quick glare to Yoongi and Jungkook before telling the omega firmly, “You will have someone else take care of your heat. And I will be very clear with this. These two will NOT help you any longer.” There was a sudden melodic ringtone filling in the room along with Yoongi and Jungkook’s cries.

Jimin smiled and led Minsoo out the hallway. “That’s your cue! Here, wear this sweater to cover your scent. Don’t worry, this chauffeur is incredibly trustworthy. If you can’t find anyone else to help your heat, call me so we can find you one! Now, off you go.” Just like that, Minsoo was out of the house. Locking the door, Jimin sighed out loud as he returned back to the pack’s shared room. His hyung and youngest mate were still sobbing pitifully.

When they noticed Jimin at the door, Jungkook was the first to flung himself onto the older alpha, “Jimin, please. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what was happening to me! It might be because I'm going to be in pre-rut soon but… I don’t know!” Jungkook continued to bawl. Jimin couldn’t help but be soft for the younger alpha. Jungkook is still quite young, so he is prone to lose more control than the others.

Jimin sighed and glanced behind Jungkook’s head to glare at his beta hyung. He asked, “What about you, Yoongi hyung? What can you say about yourself?” Yoongi couldn’t say anything, head still down on the floor with tears dripping down to the floor.

Jimin then began to reprimand his two mates. Then he dropped the biggest bomb to the guilty alpha and beta, “What do you think everyone else is going to think? Seokjin? Hoseokie? Taehyung? Especially Namjoon! What’s he going to think?!” After the mention of their only omega mate, who would break if he ever heard of this, the two mates sobbed even harder.

Jungkook clutched onto Jimin’s hand and begged, “Namjoon hyung can’t know this. Please Jimin hyung! This was a mistake! I will never do it again, please… Just please don’t tell Namjoon-hyung. You can hit me, leave me, or tell Seokjin hyung. Just not Namjoon hyung.”

* * *

While the three way confrontation was happening back at the BTS household, the leader of BTS was in a hotel bed, clutching onto his sheets in pain. Namjoon successfully kicked Jackson out of his hotel room, and the alpha was tearfully begging to let him in.

“Namjoon, please let me help. I already talked with my boyfriends! They’re fine with it! I just want to help! Namjoon, please open the door.” Namjoon ignored his best friend pleas and continued to finger his hole. He knew that his fingers weren't enough. He needed a nice, big cock to fill him up, to help get rid of the burning feeling of his hole. He felt as if his whole body was consumed in fire. It hurted so much. But Namjoon did not give in. He can do it. He firmly believed that he could take care of himself and remain faithful to his mates.

When the omega told his best friend that, Jackson snarled, “What the hell, Joon? Why would you stay faithful to them when they haven’t?!” True. But Namjoon didn’t want to break his own vows, which was why he never opened that door. He knew that Jackson would have taken such good care of him, and he was desperate for an alpha. But he just couldn’t do it.

Jackson kept banging on the door. “Namjoon, you’re in heat! It’s dangerous to take care of yourself. Please, at least let me scent you!”

Biting his lips to keep himself from whimpering, Namjoon tried to calm his best friend, “It’s okay. I can do it. I’ll let you in when the first wave is over, okay? Please don’t worry about me.” What lies he spouted. Namjoon's pillow was wet from his tears. He felt like he was bleeding and burning everywhere. Namjoon also wanted to throw up. It’s probably concerning to feel super nauseous right now, but it’s okay. He’s strong, isn’t he?

It was the most excruciating 4 hours of his life. With only his fingers and Taehyung’s sweater for some comfort, Namjoon made it through the first wave of his heat. Usually, he would be filled with more than 2 cocks in his first wave. And he would have come at least 3 times. But, he was only able to come once this time. And yes, he did throw up, more than once.

At one point, when Namjoon was puking out whatever content he had consumed earlier, the omega was considering calling his beta mate. He reached for his phone and was about to dial Taehyung’s number, but he stopped himself. Namjoon thought of Taehyung’s family members. He thought about Taehyung’s childhood friends. And lastly, he thought of Taehyung, who was probably enjoying his time with family. Was it even reasonable to call Taehyung? It would take Taehyung at least a couple of hours to get here. By that time, Namjoon’s first two waves would have passed. There’s no reason for Taehyung to come all the way from his hometown to take care of Namjoon’s foolish mess. So in the end, Namjoon didn’t call any of his mates, and he made it through his first wave.

Cleaning his mess as best as he could, Namjoon checked his appearance in the mirror. Wow. He looks horrendous, even more than usual. Namjoon combed his hair just a bit to look at least presentable and not horrifying to look at. Finally, Namjoon opened the door.

Jackson tackled Namjoon into a tight embrace and cried, “Oh my god, Joon. Are you okay?” Without hesitation, Jackson scented his omega best friend. Namjoon closed his eyes, feeling immensely better after being scented by the alpha.

The two best friends made their way to the hotel bed and cuddled. Jackson rubbed his best friend’s back while scenting him almost overwhelmingly so. Namjoon was so grateful for Jackson. Jackson’s speed can be on par with the ambulance, finding Namjoon’s only minutes after their phone call. The closest building that offered privacy was a hotel. Luckily the undercover idols were able to book two rooms right by each other right away.

The first thing the omega did when he entered inside his room was break down. Namjoon wailed at the top of lungs, “They cheated on me! They were fucking another omega! J-jungkook knotted someone else! Why? What did I do wrong? Am I not enough?” While Jackson was trying his best to calm down the hysterical omega, Namjoon kept crying and crying. The alpha tried to remind his best friend to focus because he was literally sweating from the omega’s heat. It took a while for Namjoon to finally notice the sharp pains around his body. And despite the alpha’s protests, Namjoon forced Jackson out of his room to take care of his heat. And that’s how they ended up where they are now.

Jackson was beyond furious. He couldn’t believe that his best friend’s mates would actually have the audacity to commit infidelity. Not only that, they completely forgot Joon’s heat? He and his boyfriends aren’t mates, and never have they once forgotten their omegas’ heats. And they have more than one omega!

So, Jackson was elated when Namjoon broke the silence and said this: "Jackson. I’m going to do it.”

Jackson squeezed the omega tighter. He whispered, “Namjoon, I’m so sorry you have to go through this. You deserve nothing less than amazing. Fuck those idiots. Leave their asses." The alpha could feel his best friend's slight shiver. Toning his anger down, Jackson tried again, "I know it's going to be hard, but I will help you with whatever you need. Okay?" Namjoon nodded, swallowing hard. His head was now somewhat clear, and he knew that he couldn’t continue this relationship any longer. But first things first.

Namjoon took out his phone. Jackson raised an eyebrow, and Namjoon told his best friend, “I’m going to first warn Taehyung. Of course I’m not going to ruin his vacation by telling him everything, but I will warn him that we are going to have a serious conversation.”  
  
Namjoon started to type at a rapid speed.

**10:33 p.m.**

**To Taetate:** Hi Taehyung-ah. Are you having fun with your family? I hope you are doing well. Don’t be too alarmed, I just want to tell you beforehand that we really need to have some time to talk once our vacation is over. 

Namjoon placed his phone back on the nightstand, not expecting a reply back right away.  
  
The omega stared mindlessly at the window across from him. He doesn't know what he’s feeling. Perhaps his head wasn’t as clear as he thought; his mind might be still hazy due to his heat. Because he doesn't feel anger or sadness. He just feels empty. It almost didn't feel real.

Maybe, if he closes his eyes and sleep, he can wake up to each of his mates' smiling faces. Instinctively, Namjoon closes his eyes. Tears were still trickling down his cheeks and yet, he was smiling. Because, the image of his mates loving expressions would be a nice dream for once. He at least can wish for that. A nice dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (?) 😅  
> Anyway, I finally confirmed some of your theories hehe... But there is more to the magical realism aspect than it seems as of now. I only showed a snippet of this element, but it will play a far bigger role in phase three! 
> 
> And since we are approaching closer and closer to the end of phase 2, we will soon follow the storyline of Namjoon breaking the bond and basically running away. 
> 
> But before that happens, we have to go through one more THAT. I'm sure you guys all know what the last THAT is... But how will THAT happen?
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope everyone is doing well, and have an amazing weekend!


	8. Root and Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the new tags I added here! There are some triggering elements ahead including attempted assult, mentions of drugging, and obvious manipulation, so please be cautious! 
> 
> This story is going to take a wild turn >.<
> 
> To be honest, I rewrote this chapter like 4-5 times. There were three different routes I was contemplating on, but in the end, I guess I'm going to stick with the original plan. 
> 
> Ah, I'm kind of nervous. But I hope you enjoy!

Namjoon’s heat lasted for 3 days. And during those 3 days, Namjoon was alphaless, not to mention also mateless, yet he successfully handled his own heat by himself. While he did allow Jackson to scent him during the non-intense moments of his heat, the omega did not have any knot or dick inside him. Just him, his fingers, and toys Jackson offered to buy for him. Those three days were easily one of Namjoon’s worst days in his life (that is until the next week’s event happened). Even though Namjoon was out of his most emotional and vulnerable state, he still was in melancholy.  
  
On the other end of the spectrum, his best friend was in constant fury. With each hour, Jackson added a new addition to his list of ways to pummel Namjoon’s mates and that bitch Minsoo in his head. Those shitheads will pay triple times over the amount of pain Namjoon had to go through these past 3 days, the alpha swore to himself. Those assholes deserve pain, humiliation, failure, and a hundred slaps in the faces. At least, all of them need and will be on their knees and their heads on the floor, begging for forgiveness. Jackson will make sure of it.  
  
Jackson’s rage didn’t end there. Even when Namjoon’s heat subsided, his fever remained. Because of how poorly Namjoon treated himself during his heat, the leader of BTS was still unable to leave the bed, too frail to even stand. His temperature was a bit above 102. And he’s barely conscious throughout the entire day. Jackson considered calling the hospital, but Namjoon refused. There was no way Namjoon could go to the hospital without getting noticed, and the omega would feel even more stressed if his current condition gets out to the public. Jackson had no choice but to comply, unable to go against his best friend’s wishes. So, he started to curse at the universe. Why is the universe making the sweetest, thoughtful, and loving person suffer this much? Isn’t this enough? All of Namjoon’s mates forgot his heat. 2 of them cheated behind his back, which caused him to take care of his own heat. And then, the poor omega is unable to enjoy his vacation week because of his high fever. How cruel can the world be to Namjoon, who did nothing but be so wonderful?  
  
Jackson let out another frustrated sigh as he placed the cold, wet towel on top of the unconscious omega’s forehead. He solemnly analyzed his best friend’s features. It’s been two days since he’s been like this. His fever went down to 100, but that was still alarming. Namjoon only woke up twice for the last 48 hours, and he hasn’t eaten anything fulfilling since that one dinner during his heat. Oh lord…  
  
The alpha mindlessly caressed his best friend’s cheek. It’s sharper than before. And Namjoon looks so pale; he never seen the omega this ghostly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Namjoon whispered softly. Jackson froze, but the sleeping omega only murmured some more, “I’ll be better. Please don’t leave me.” It’s happening again, Jackson thought sadly. His best friend had been talking more in his sleep. And it seems like the omega is always having bad dreams. Constantly crying for his fucking mates. Promising to be better. What loads of bullshit.  
  
Maybe Jackson should just barge in Bighit’s building and should at the top of lungs what the BTS pack to their leader. Maybe he should send this horrifying image of the BTS leader in bed to the press or better yet, post it in his own account. Oh what chaos he could bring to the world.  
  
But Namjoon wouldn’t want that. In fact, Namjoon already decided that he won’t expose them even with how much Jackson tried to push that idea. The only thing Namjoon did agree with Jackson was that he needed to get out of here. And they need to do some research. They had more to discuss, but they had never had more time to plan because of the omega’s current state. The last thing they established was that his mates are going to continue their careers, meaning that they will be scott free. What the actual fuck. Jackson let his head flop on the side of the bed. His best friend is too good for his own good. The world doesn’t fucking deserve him.  
  
“That’s it, the least I could do is this,” Jackson grumbled while grabbing his phone from the night stand. It’s time to call him.  
  


* * *

_Namjoon felt as if all the oxygen inside him had been sucked out of his lungs like a vacuum. His eyes bulged at the heartbreaking sight in front of him. His precious Jungkookie, fully naked and abs flashing its glory, was knotting him. Namjoon wanted to scream, run, and break down, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from Jungkook’s handsome face, eyebrows scrunched and eyes trained on **that person** beneath him._   
  
_“J-jungkook?” The gorgeous alpha paid no attention to Namjoon. Why? Why are you doing this, Namjoon wanted to scream._   
  
_“How come you haven’t figured it out already?” a once familiar voice called. Namjoon’s eyes tore away from his youngest alpha and landed on someone he once called his longest, most trusted lover. Yoongi hyung. Naked as well and as beautiful as ever, Yoongi was right behind **that person** , eyes meeting his own. When Namjoon couldn’t respond, Yoongi smiled maliciously and told the shaking omega, “We don’t want you anymore. That’s just it.”_   
  
_Namjoon blinked, and then he saw Seokjin, Jimin, and Hoseok around the three naked alpha, beta, and that omega. The alphas only shook their heads at Namjoon, and Hoseok scoffed, “Come on Namjoon. Don’t you think our pack would be even better with the addition of a perfect omega?”_   
  
_Jimin added, “After all, we deserve a good omega.” Namjoon wished he could cry, but he couldn’t._   
  
_Seokjin’s eyes suddenly lit up. He waved his hand and called, “Taehyung-ah! Over here.” This time, Namjoon gasped out loud and whirled around. Just behind him was the one who still never left him, his loving Taehyung. Namjoon tore through the invisible ropes constricting him and ran to his beta. He cried and cried in Taehyung’s arms.  
_   
_He sobbed, “Tae, we can’t stay here any longer. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t good enough. I know they still love you, but- but… I want you! I want you to come with me. I’m so sorry for being selfish, Taehyungie. But please, I need you with me. Please don’t leave me.”_   
  
_But, in the bottom of his heart, there was something else Namjoon wanted to ask Taehyung. He would have never had the guts to ask him out loud before, but Namjoon had been thinking about this for a while. Please pick me, Namjoon wanted to beg. Choose me. Let’s try being exclusive. I love you the most in the world. You have my entire heart. So please… if you leave me…_   
  
_Namjoon lifted his head away from Taehyung’s shoulders to catch the beta’s eyes. But the beta wasn’t looking back at him. Instead, Taehyung was staring straight ahead, gawking at the bed with his other mates and **him**. No. Please, not Taehyung._   
  
_“T-tae?” Namjoon whimpered._   
  
_And then he heard **his voice** , cackling, “Ha! I told you. I told you that he will pick me in the end. He finally realizes how unworthy you are.” Forget about his Yoongi hyung and Jungkook fucking **that person**. Forget about Jimin and Hoseok leaving him for **that person**. Forget about Seokjin hyung literally leaving him during his rut. Because nothing can be compared to the pain of seeing Taehyung pushing him aside and walking away toward the rest of his mates and **him**. Namjoon fell to his knees, and his tears finally escaped his eyes as he watched his Taehyung walking farther and farther away from him._   
  
_Namjoon’s hand stretched out desperately, crying, “W-wait! Don’t leave me! Y-you promised!”_   
  
_The person who he offered his heart to turned back around. Taehyung’s eyes were almost sinister, and his voice was unrecognizable when he uttered the very words, “What promise?”_   
  
_And then, Namjoon was falling. The ground beneath him disappeared, and he could see the circular hole above growing tinier and tinier. Please…_   
  


* * *

  
“Taehyung!” Namjoon screamed, swinging forward like a bullet train.  
  
“Woah there! If I was an inch closer, you could have headbutted me into space!” an unfamiliar voice cried.  
  
“Shut up for a second! Hey, Namjoon-ah, breathe in with me. Calm and steady. In and out. There, you go!” another voice said.  
  
“Can I poke his dimple now?”  
  
There was a sigh from his right. “I wish you got head butted.”  
  
“What the hell? That means Namjoon-hyung would have been hurt too!”  
  
“Oh shit. You’re right for once.” Namjoon tried to squint in the direction where the voices were coming from, but all he could see were colorful swirls and exploding dots.Namjoon rubbed his eyes and tried again. He could see outlines of three bodies, but he still couldn’t see the finer details.  
  
Namjoon squinted and mumbled, “Wha? What’s going on?”  
  
Body #2, between Body#1 and Body#3, squealed, “Hyungs, he’s so cute! Can I please poke his famous dimple? I’ve always seen it from afar, but now that he’s so close, I can do it!”  
  
“We should have left BamBam in the streets when we had the chance,” Body#1 muttered.  
  
“I’m starting to agree with you,” said Body#3  
  
Then, another voice across a distance scolded, “Hey! Why didn’t you warn us that Namjoon was awake? And you fools are confusing the poor thing!”  
  
Namjoon’s vision was finally starting to clear up. And he can finally see the owners of these rather interesting voices. The trio next to him were Youngjae, BamBam, and Jinyoung in that order. The ones that were now joining them were Jaebeom and Yugyeom. Huh?  
  
“Um… hi?” Namjoon fidgeted his hands underneath the blanket. What was going on? Why are all the GOT7 members here?  
  
“Hi!” Bambam greeted back enthusiastically, bouncing on his chair.  
  
Jaebeom sighed and flicked the younger in the head, earning a pout from the young alpha. He smiled sheepishly at Namjoon and apologized, “Sorry, this goof has so much energy right now. It was my mistake for giving him something sweet this morning. How are you feeling?”  
  
“How is it ever a good idea to give BamBam 4 donuts?” Youngjae muttered under breath. BamBam stuck his tongue out at the beta.  
  
Namjoon couldn’t help but smile a little from the cute interactions between the energetic alpha and the rest of the members. “I feel better. I don’t have a headache anymore, so that’s a good thing?”  
  
Jinyoung flashed a grin. “That’s great news! We checked your fever just an hour ago, and it’s now 98.4!”  
  
“Are you hungry? We have kimchi jjigae, doenjang-jjigae, sundubu-jjigae, basically all the jjigaes… If you don’t want jjigae, we have japchae?” Yugyeom asked.  
  
Smiling again, Namjoon shook his head, “I’m not hungry right now, but thank you.” The leader of BTS blushed when all of the GOT7 members cooed at the sight of the omega’s dimples.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jaebom asked, “You must be super confused, huh?” Namjoon slowly nodded, shifting a bit uncomfortably under the covers. Jaebeom then explained, “Well, Jackson basically told us everything… Jackson told me to tell you that he’s so sorry for telling us, but he had to explain everything so he could, you know, help you with your heat.” Oh yeah. That’s right, Namjoon thought internally. He completely forgot that Jackson did indeed offer to help him in his heat. And the fact that Jackson claimed that his boyfriends were okay with it flew over his head. Namjoon should have been suspicious or at least question the alpha, but now it kind of makes sense.  
  
“I’m so, so sorry that you are going through all this. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling, and you of all people don’t deserve any of this,” Youngjae suddenly said. Namjoon felt so touched when he saw tears in the fellow omega’s eyes. Was Youngjae that sad for someone pitiful as him?  
  
“I fucking can’t believe Jungkook would that! Man, fuck him. I’m never talking to him ever again,” BamBam growled, his scent spiking suddenly.  
  
“Hey, not now,” Yugyeom whispered, jabbing his boyfriend in the ribs.  
  
“Anyway,” Jinyoung interrupted, “We promise that we won’t tell anyone, if you don’t want us to. You can trust us. And we will help you with whatever you need.”  
Namjoon didn’t understand how and why he was receiving so much support from these kind people, but he was grateful. His dimples flashed as he whispered a quiet, “Thank you.” This time, BamBam couldn’t help but reach his hand out to poke it, but Jinyoung slapped his hand away. The alpha pouted again.  
  
Namjoon giggled, “It’s okay, he can poke it.” BamBam let out a victory yell and began poking the BTS’s leader’s dimple. Jinyoung only shrugged, but there was a hidden smile. After the young alpha felt the infamous dimples, Namjoon then said, “I understand why Jackson told you guys. I’m still a bit overwhelmed, but it’s okay. I’ll get over it. Speaking of Jackson, where is he?”  
  
Jaebeom immediately took notice of Namjoon’s poor self-interest. Storing this information for later, Jaebeom answered, “Oh, he’ll be back soon. He and Mark went out shopping for today’s plans.”  
  
“Today’s plans?”  
  
On cue, Jackson slammed the door wide open and shouted, “WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES!” He and Mark dropped 4 giant shopping bags from their hands with satisfied grins on their faces.  
  
Like some superhero tag team, Mark and Jackson began their speech.  
  
“You are not returning back to that cursed household until we rebuild your self-image,” Jackson started.  
  
“And we are not going to start our master plans either until you start seeing them as pathetic assholes and putting yourself first!” Mark continued.  
  
“We are going to have so much fun today, you hear me?! We are going to the museum, zoo, amusement park, concerts, and movies!”  
  
“We are not going to let your vacation end on a bad note!”  
  
“You are going to forget about everything today! The only thing you will remember is how much fun you had with us!”  
  
“Then, we can begin discussing our master plan in leaving their asses!”  
  
By the end of their show, both Jackson and Mark were panting from their back to back shouting. Namjoon could only blink in slight confusion while Youngjae face palmed in the background. Why were all of his boyfriends idiots?  
  
Ignoring the two’s shenanigans, Jinyoung questioned, “Why did you have to buy so much clothes? Aren’t these just for Namjoonie?”  
  
Mark beamed, “Yeah, but Jackson and I couldn’t agree on which clothes Namjoon should wear today! There are so many styles that fit him, so we just decided to buy all of it!”  
  
“Please, please Joon. Pick my outfit! This fluffy sweater definitely matches your hair and eyes!”  
  
“What the hell are you saying? He should wear the cute overalls I bought! He has them legs!”  
  
Jaebeom sighed, “Who assigned these two idiots to do shopping duty?”  
  
“You did,” Yugyeom snorted while giving his hyung a sympathetic pat.  
  
And so, Namjoon found himself in the world of wildness as he spent the second to last day of his vacation with the GOT7 members.

True to their word, Namjoon did manage to forget all the horrible events that happened this week (for the time being of course). While they didn’t do everything that the dynamic duo suggested, they did visit a museum, zoo, and now they finally settled in front of Jackson’s TV to watch a movie. Images of Jungkook and Yoongi never came to him today, nor the scars from his heat struck him. He even forgot the nightmare he had today, which would have haunted him endlessly.  
  
All of the GOT7 members truly helped him relax, which he would have never believed was possible after everything that happened. He was so thankful to Jaebeom, Jinyoung, and Youngjae’s patience, sincerity, and care. He appreciated BamBam and Yugeyom’s energy and enthusiasm that influenced his own spirits positively. He especially felt touched from both Jackson and Mark, who planned this entire day.  
  
It was almost scary how Namjoon was able to fit in this group of boyfriends. And despite being an outsider, he never felt left out. Each of them took care of Namjoon in their own way, making sure he was being included, getting their jokes, and receiving tons of attention and physical affection. By the end of the day, there was no doubt that Namjoon could trust them.

They were such kind people. Yet, Namjoon had to drag them into his mess. Because somehow, that bitch Minsoo had to make them involved.

* * *

It was the last day of his vacation. After this day, Namjoon would have to return to that apartment. The very apartment where he caught Yoongi and Jungkook having an affair with Minsoo. At first, Namjoon wasn’t sure how he was ever going to return back to the place he once called home. 

But last night, after a fun afternoon, he and the rest of the GOT7 sat around Jackson’s room and began to _plan_. Like an actual developed step-by-step plan. Namjoon was so grateful for them. They were all patient and kind, understanding Namjoon’s own wishes and worries. They understood Namjoon’s desire for a non-chaotic outcome. They understood how Namjoon doesn’t want to ruin their careers. So they understood that Namjoon is going to confront them first before deciding to leave the pack for good. And if things go well, then he may have a chance to avoid his last resort is just to completely break their bonds and quit the band. But if it doesn’t… He and the GOT7 members researched a place where Namjoon could stay for the time being because they discussed the possible outcomes of the worst case scenario: public confusion, outrage, and rumors spreading. With how famous BTS are, their first real, huge scandal will garner so much attention. The press will scoop underground if they have to get the details. Namjoon was most distressed about that, so he wanted to find a place where he could hide. Also, he and the rest of GOT7 members had a feeling that he’s going to be hunted down by all kinds of people if it does come to the worst case scenario. 

Well, it was all speculation, and Namjoon was certain that this was the least likely event. Because another important player in this dilemma is Taehyung. When asked what Namjoon’s most favorable outcome is (beside forgetting everything about the past 4 months and returning back to normal), Namjoon answered, “I want to try being exclusive with Taehyung. Maybe I don’t have to exactly quit BTS, but stay in a happy relationship with Taehyung while the others can do whatever they want. I don’t know if Taehyung would want that, but that’s what I would want. I know, this seems a bit too idealistic, but who knows. We won’t have to completely cut ties with each other.” (Jackson didn’t have the heart to point out the possibility of Taehyung rejecting Namjoon. The omega wasn’t even thinking about the possibility, but what if Taehyung does? What would Namjoon do? Maybe this was a discussion for later).

Unfortunately, the one important hurdle that each of them forgot was Minsoo himself. Everything was planned with the assumption that Minsoo would stay behind and watch. And he did not. In fact, the cunning omega threw Namjoon and the entire GOT7 a giant curveball. 

Namjoon and Jackson were at Namjoon’s studio around 4 pm. Bighit building wasn’t too crowded today, so not many employees were aware that Namjoon shouldn’t have been in Seoul that afternoon. Or if they did notice, none of them said anything. After all, Namjoon could just be returning home early. 

There were a lot of personal things Namjoon wanted to get from his studio including some of his collections, his unpublished projects, and journals. Jackson thought it was going to be a quick trip, but he and his best friend were still in this small room for over an hour.

“I’m going to the restroom. Hope you can find whatever you need to find,” Jackson told his best friend with a snort. 

Namjoon only grunted back as he continued to dig through his files, hands and knees on the floor because of his clumsiness. Of course he had to drop his huge box of papers, books, and other junk he stored all over the floor. As Namjoon picked up paper after paper, Jackson returned.

Closing the door behind him, the alpha suddenly heard an audible _click!_ Jackson frowned when he tried turning the knob. It wouldn’t budge. 

“Uh, Joon? Your door won’t open.” 

Namjoon stopped his current task and gaped at his best friend, “What are you talking about?” 

Jackson rattled the doorknob to prove his claim, “See? I heard something click and then the door wouldn’t open.” What the hell? Namjoon got up from his knees and tried opening the door as well. Like Jackson said, it was stuck. 

“What the heck, I should call security,” Namjoon muttered as he turned around to get his phone on his desk. But the omega stopped his tracks immediately when he heard a thump behind him. Namjoon whirled around and his eyes widened at the sight of Jackson on his knees, clutching his stomach. 

“Jackson! What’s wrong!” Namjoon cried, rushing to his side. Namjoon tried to calm down groaning alpha, but then, he was hit with a huge spike of licorice scent. Did Jackson's rut just start?!  
  
An unfamiliar sound erupted from Jackson’s mouth. 

Namjoon felt shivers running through his spine for the first time when locking eyes with Jackson’s. His best friend’s pupils were completely black. In a flash, Namjoon yelped when he found himself on the floor with Jackson on top of him. He didn’t even realize that his hands were pinned, and soon, Namjoon felt Jackson nosing his scent gland. Animalistic growls were rumbling next to his ear, and the omega let out a gasp when he felt something wet sliding down his neck. Namjoon tried to scream and flail out of Jackson’s hold, but he couldn’t budge. Jackson was too strong. This wasn’t the Jackson he knew. 

“Jackson! Please stop, it’s me, Namjoon!” 

“Snap out of it!” 

Namjoon pleas fell silent as Jackson covered the omega’s mouth with his other hand. Namjoon whimpered through his best friend’s hand as he saw his best friend’s unfocused eyes staring at his neck. Namjoon felt sharp pain when he felt Jackson’s tongue gliding across his bond marks. Oh god. Tears started to stream down from his eyes. What was happening to Jackson?

Then, as if he had a whiplash, Jackson lifted his head away from Namjoon. Namjoon gasped for air and tumbled away from his best friend. When he glanced back behind him, he saw Jackson’s bleeding lips and color somewhat returned in his eyes. Digging his nails into his arms to point where it drew blood, Jackson shouted, “Call Jaebeom or Mark, or whoever! Now!” 

Namjoon nodded frantically and scrambled for his phone. He dialed Jaebeom’s number and the alpha picked up almost immediately, “Hey Namjoon! When are you-” 

“Jaebeom! Hurry, come to my studio! I don’t know what’s going on with Jackson but- ah!” Namjoon dropped his phone when Jackson suddenly pulled Namjoon onto the floor. Teeth sunk into his collarbone, causing the omega to cry out in pain. He tried to scream for help, but Jackson once again covered his mouth. 

Minutes later, Namjoon found himself back on the floor, eyes staring up to the ceiling. He whimpered pathetically when his best friend kept biting onto his collarbone. What caused his best friend to lose his senses? What the fuck is going on? Why… 

Then, he heard loud knocks from his door. “Namjoon? Jackson? Are you in there!?” Jaebeom shouted. Namjoon screamed through Jackson’s mouth, but the GOT7 members could hear the omega’s muffles. 

“Shit, Namjoon, we’re going to have to bust through the door, okay? Okay guys, ready? 1.. 2...3!” There was a loud bang and immediately 6 of the 7 GOT7 members flooded in. 

BamBam screeched, “What the hell?! Get your ass off from Namjoon-hyung!” Both Mark and Jaebeom tackled Jackson away from Namjoon, while the other immediately rushed to Namjoon’s aid.

Jinyeong hissed when he saw Namjoon bleeding collar, “Oh my god, are you okay Joon? Here let me wipe that off right now.” Youngjae immediately pulled out paper towels from his pocket, and Jinyoung carefully tended Namjoon’s wound. In the meantime, Jaebeom and Mark successfully tossed Jackson on top of Namjoon’s couch, holding him still despite the alpha’s thrashing. More unrecognizable growls can be heard from Jackson’s throat as he wildly tried to fight against his two boyfriends. 

Jaebeom growled back, “Yeah buddy? You wanna go little alpha? Just sit and calm the fuck down.” 

Still shivering in fear, Namjoon stuttered, “W-what’s going on with Jackson? Is he okay?” 

“Who knows, but he needs to shut up,” Youngjae grumbled almost a bit too calmly. 

Mark then grunted, “Should we knock him out? He’s getting annoying.” 

Namjoon gasped and stood up, “No! Let’s not hurt him.” Jinyeong immediately got up as well to stand in front of Namjoon protectively as Jackson growls grew louder from Namjoon’s voice. 

Yugyeom complained, “At least shove something in his mouth! Anything that can stop his ugly growling!” 

BamBam’s face lit up, “I got it! I have lollipops! Lollipops always work!” The youngest alpha skipped to his three hyungs. Jackson snarled at the younger, but BamBam only pulled out a lollipop from his pocket. He tore off the plastic from the tootsie pop and mercilessly shoved the candy into Jackson’s mouth. 

“There, there, big strong alpha wannabe. Here’s a candy to calm down your nerves.” Against everyone’s expectations, Jackson slowly started to stop resisting against Jaebeom and Mark. In a couple of minutes, both Jaebeom and Mark cautiously let go of Jackson and allowed him to slump down on the couch. No one moved for a while, carefully watching Jackson as he continued to suck on the cherry flavored lollipop. 

Yugyeom suddenly laughed, “Oh my god, he looks like one of those sulking kids who just got a flu shot.” 

“Shut up,” Jackson muttered, mouth still full of the candy. Namjoon let out a sigh of relief, knees caving to the floor from stress. Youngjae kneeled next to his fellow omega for comfort while Jaebeom and Mark started to burst out laughing, sitting next to the gloomy alpha on the couch. 

Mark patted on Jackson’s shoulders, “Hey, so you’re back to normal?” Refusing to meet anyone’s eyes, Jackson slowly nodded. Namjoon observed his best friend’s features carefully. The alpha’s pupils were back to beautiful dark brown. Okay, that’s a good sign. 

All of the sudden, Jackson slid off from the couch and fell onto his knees with his forehead on the floor. He cried, “Oh my gosh, I”m so sorry! Fuck, I don’t know what the hell happened to me, but I’m so sorry! Namjoon, I don’t know what I could do for you to forgive me-” 

Namjoon cut Jackson off and said firmly, “Jackson, I forgive you.”   
  
“No Joon! You’re not supposed to forgive me this easily?! Yell at me! Hit me! Give me a good slap!” 

Jinyeong rolled his eyes and shouted, “Oh, I’ll definitely give you a good slap if you don’t shut up right now.” 

“Why?!” 

“You were drugged obviously,” Namjoon sighed. 

Jackson opened his mouth wide, but no sound came out. The alpha was absolutely lost. Youngjae tried to help his boyfriend out, “Look, hyung. If you think about this logically, there is no way you willingly did this. And you got in a rut out of nowhere when yours is scheduled next two months? Something must have gotten in your drink or something.” 

Jackson was at loss of proper words. “I-I didn’t drink anything but water for the past day though? And who would do something like this?” Namjoon clenched his jaw in anger. As soon as Jackson questioned the identity of the culprit, Namjoon already had someone in mind. Minsoo. How dare that fucker turn the sweetest alpha into some kind of monster?

Now furious, Namjoon stood up from the floor and said in his leader-like tone, “Hey guys, you should take Jackson home right since he's in a forced rut it seems like. I’m going to fix this.” 

Jinyeong frowned slightly, “What do you mean?” 

“I think I have an idea who did this. I’m going to check the cameras right now, so you guys go and take care of Jackson.” 

Jackson tried to protest, “W-wait Joon, I think-” 

“Let’s go quickly. His scent is going to contaminate the entire building soon, yuck.” 

“Yeah, and we can’t be seen here. Let’s get out of here quickly so no one catches us. Come back soon though, Joon. I would love to personally meet the person who did this to Jackson.” Jaebeom said with an ‘angelic’ smile. Unfortunately for Jaebeom, as if the universe was against him, an employee poked his head through the door.  
  
With widened eyes, the employee stuttered, "Um, did something happen here?" He took a quickly glance through of the studio. There were papers everywhere and not to mention a busted down door. Then, the employee eyed each idol carefully. 

Simultaneously, everyone excluding Jackson shouted, "Nope! Nothing happened!"   
  


* * *

“What do you mean that today is his day off?” Namjoon asked, nose flaring at the front desk lady. 

The female employee gulped a bit nervously, and explained once more, “Cho Minsoo requested a day off last week. Sejin gave him today to rest, so he should have not been in the building all day.” Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. There was no way. To make sure the employee wasn’t lying, Namjoon sat in the tech room for an hour straight, watching the building’s camera recordings. There was actually no sight of Minsoo at all. He contacted Sejin just to be certain, and his manager confirmed that the omega assistant indeed took a day off. He was even seen at the movies with a couple of friends. What the fuck. 

That doesn't make sense because Namjoon deducted that in order for Jackson to get drugged, the alpha must have ran into someone on his trip to the restroom. Because as soon as he returned from the bathroom, the door locked, and chaos happened. There was no other way Jackson could have been drugged prior. Unless the men’s bathroom was trapped somehow… 

Namjoon found nothing in the end. So, the omega returned to Jackson's house with a solemn expression. Except things got worse when he did return home. 

As Namjoon began to explain his poor findings, there was a knock on the door. When Jaebeom opened the door, he only found an envelope on the floor. Inside the envelope was a USB. A sick feeling grew in Namjoon’s stomach. Just as everyone feared, the USB was an edited recording of the entire incident, capturing the moments Namjoon yelling Jackson’s name. Without context, it sounded like they were having sex. 

Namjoon was beyond shocked and puzzled. Why would Minsoo go this far? No matter how sneaky Minsoo is, they can easily prove Jackson's innocence since he was drugged. All they have to do is analyze a sample of his blood (which Mark already suggested beforehand for evidence just in case). And what does Minsoo gain from this? He’s just setting himself up at this point, even though he built himself a strong alibi. 

Or is Namjoon just wishing that this was all the assistant manager's doing because he's hoping that his mates were somehow drugged to stop loving him? 

The leader of BTS got his answer when he received a call from an unknown number. He answered, and put it on speaker phone. An unfamiliar voice boomed on the other end, “This is a warning. If you want to save Jackson Wang’s face, you know what to do. And I will erase all the evidence.” Who the fuck is this? 

Namjoon wasn’t having it with whoever it was. “Fuck you. And what exactly are you going to do?" 

“I’ll release this to the media, obviously. The public has the right to know what kind of monster that idol is and a slut you are.” What? Why is this dude making it seem like...

Namjoon scoffed, “Whoever the fuck you are, you’re funny. You used drugs! Once we can find whatever content you put on Jackson, he can easily be justified.” 

“I will hire the best investigators, and they can easily find that Jackson was obviously not in his normal state of mind. And so, the public will be disgusted at you for using such illegal and wrong methods in an attempt of defaming an idol. You will be an embarrassment of the decade.” Mark, who was recording the whole conversation on his phone, gave Namjoon a proud pat in the back. 

But… 

“I wouldn’t be too sure, Kim Namjoon. After all, there was no drug involved. Ask Jackson Wang himself. You can try to save your face, but Jackson Wang's reputation will forever be tainted. Make your choice.” With that, the unknown number hung up. Everyone was silent when the phone call ended. 

What does that mean? There was no way that drugs were NOT involved. Why the hell is this person making it seem like he was on a mission, trying to expose Namjoon and Jackson of a scandal when it should be the other way around? 

Then Jaebeom cursed under his breath, “Fuck! Could it be?” Everyone’s heads snapped toward the leader of GOT7. 

BamBam whispered worriedly, “What? What?” 

Namjoon felt his heart stopping when Jaebeom muttered, “Fuck… Jackson has this rare condition where he, ah, damn. This was top secret, and our company tried to erase all his records! How could they have dug up this information?” 

It was this moment that Namjoon realized that he underestimated his opponent. Even though the caller was not Minsoo, Namjoon was certain that the manager assistant was behind this. Which means, Minsoo was steps ahead of Namjoon.   
  
1\. Minsoo has a minion. If Namjoon does decide to begin an investigation and if he's successful, the investigation will lead to that goon, not Minsoo. 

2\. Minsoo means business. This seems like a meticulous, year-long plan. 

3\. With this blackmail, not only he has something against Namjoon, but he has something against ALL of the GOT7 members. 

But still, this action is so bold. If this was really Minsoo's doing (which again, Namjoon is 95% sure it is, or at least hope it is), what are his benefits beside keeping his allies at bay? Minsoo gave Namjoon something that can go against him, so this course of action must be very beneficial to Minsoo in some way. What else does Minsoo want?

All the background noises were drowned out as Namjoon's eyes widened from his horrifying thought. The cryptic words replayed in his head, "If you want to save Jackson Wang's face, you know what to do." And, "Make your choice." 

Oh god. Is Minsoo asking Namjoon to exchange Taehyung for Jackson? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I revealed many things in this chapter, I feel like I opened doors to more questions 😅
> 
> Rest assured, everything will be explained! We are only seeing from Namjoon's POV, but I plan on switching to another character's POV later... won't reveal who yet ;) 
> 
> I have my last final tomorrow, so perhaps that's why I'm more anxious than ever 😫
> 
> To those that also have finals or whatever struggles you are dealing with, you got this! I hope everyone can have a great day!


	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quick clarification! Yesterday, the phone Namjoon used to call Jaebeom to rescue him Jackson was not his cellphone! To keep it consistent with what I wrote in this chapter, let's just say Namjoon has a landline in his studio! 
> 
> So uh... you are not going to like the boys in this chapter... just a little warning

“Jackson inherited this condition from his father most likely because of his father’s grandfather. Jackson’s great-grandfather was raised in an agricultural environment and his family were strong believers of our ancestors’ way of living. They were literal worshippers of our previous forms, the wolf,” Jaebeom began as he slumped down on the couch. Namjoon, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Bam Bam were gathered around the leader of GOT7; their faces were grim. Jaebeom continued explaining while rubbing his temples, “Jackson’s great grandfather wasn’t quite normal. He was the one who always preferred to interact with animals than humans. And so, when he visited industrial cities, his body would react badly to certain metals.” Jaebeom paused before asking,” Do you guys remember that one famous incident 50 years ago? Where there were 4 alphas at a club went berserk and battered about 20 people in the club?”

Namjoon didn’t like where this was going. But he and the others nodded slowly. Jinyoung whispered, “Yeah, eyewitnesses and survivors were claiming how those alphas weren’t human at all. They behaved like wolves. So the press called this event the ‘Rise of Wolf Regression Disease’”. Bam Bam suddenly gasped, tears quickly forming in his eyes.

“D-does J-jackson hyung have…”

Jaebeom looked up to meet everyone’s eyes, “Yeah. Jackson has that.” Tears fell from BamBam’s eyes, while Jinyoung’s face turned white as a ghost. Youngjae gritted his teeth as he pulled BamBam’s face to his shoulder to comfort the younger. None of them knew this. This was the first they heard about this of their sweet, alpha boyfriend.  
As if reading their thoughts, Jaebeom told them, “None of you guys were supposed to know. I only found out because someone had to make sure to check for anything that could trigger Jackson to revert. Only the top of our management know about this, and we tried our best to hide his records from the public.” All of them were stunned from this revelation. Seeing each of their concerned faces, Jaebeom quickly added, “Please don’t think Jackson any differently! It’s really like an allergic reaction, nothing he can control! And his case is pretty mild because he’s only affected by one metal element, and that’s titanium! He has only been affected twice in his life, so it was easy to hide his medical records and school reports and-”

Youngjae was the first to snap, “Of course I won’t see Jackson-hyung any different! I’m kind of upset that none of you guys had told us, but that’s something we can discuss for later. But now our current situation is even worse!”

“Fuck, you’re right. If Jackson does have that rare condition, then if the tape is released…” Jinyoung started to say. Each of the men in the room felt their heart rates increasing in panic. Namjoon particularly felt sick. Why was everything going against him?

Jaebeom then turned his attention to Namjoon with pleading eyes, “Joon, please. I don’t know who’s behind this or why they’re doing it, but we can’t let the public know about Jackson’s condition. The disease isn’t too well-known, and too many people are still haunted by that famous incident. Jackson could lose his career forever if this gets out right now.” No. Namjoon will never EVER let that happen to his best friend. Especially if the instigator wasn’t particularly targeting Jackson, but Namjoon.

With a determined expression, Namjoon told the GOT7 leader, “I will make sure this doesn’t get out. I’m not exactly sure what this person wants, but I will do anything to keep Jackson safe.” Jinyoung however wasn’t still satisfied.

“Hold on,” the beta interrupted. “How come you didn’t think that it was Jackson’s condition, Jaebeom? Are we sure that Jackson’s wolf got triggered?”

Jaebeom replied, “I never seen Jackson lose control. And I didn’t think he would suddenly be triggered out of nowhere, especially at Namjoon’s studio. But, if our enemy planted titanium dust on the knob or somewhere, then that would have been the cause of Jackson’s transformation. Whatever it is, the enemy knows that Jackson has this condition. And we are under his mercy right now.” Uncomfortable silence took over the room.

Calmer now, Bam Bam quietly pointed out, “But that still means that Jackson-hyung was manipulated. Wouldn’t he still be innocent? Should we tell our company this-”

“No,” Jaebeom immediately said. He sighed and explained, “No matter how we can prove Jackson’s innocence, Jackson will definitely lose if society finds out about his condition. And for now, I think we should lay low and just give what the asshole wants.”

“What does he exactly want?” Youngjae whispered, glancing nervously at Namjoon. Namjoon fidgeted a bit when all the spotlight was on him. It was obvious that the blackmailer was targeting Namjoon even though there's more at stake for Jackson. It was Namjoon who they called. Everything depends on the ‘choice’ Namjoon must make to keep Jackson safe.

“It’s that omega assistant, isn’t,” Jinyoung whispered. It wasn’t a question. Namjoon nodded almost robotically, eyes peering down at the floor. Even though he swore that he would protect Jackson, the leader of BTS was already having second thoughts. Because… Because… There was only one thing Minsoo wanted. Right?

Wordlessly, Namjoon dug through his pants pocket and turned on his phone for the first time since the first day of his vacation. There was a bright flash, and then his lock screen popped up. Namjoon felt his heart throb when peering down his lock screen; it was a picture of Taehyung posing in front of a cherry blossom tree. A second later, all of Namjoon’s missed notifications appeared. His heart jumped again at all the missed calls and messages. 18 in total. All from Taehyung. Namjoon quickly unlocked his phone to find the messages he missed from his mate.

 **6-21 11:51 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Hyung? Wdym? Is something wrong?

 **6-21 11:54 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** We can talk right now. I’m in bed now, so I’m ready to talk

 **6-21 11:58 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Maybe you’re already asleep. Good night hyung! I’m ready to talk to u anytime, hyung

 **6-22 7:28 a.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Good morning! Whenever u are available, feel free to call me! I hope u have a great day my love ❤️

 **6-22 9:33 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Hyung? Did u lose your phone again?

 **6-23 2:46 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** My calls went straight to voicemail again… Is everything alright? I’m getting worried

 **6-25 3:29 a.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Hyung, I miss u. I’m loving the break and having fun w/ my family, but I rlly miss you. Please txt me back

 **Yesterday 1:08 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** It’s literally just me, Jin-hyung, and Hobi-hyung talking in our group chat. Jimin, Kook, and Yoongi- hyung aren’t responding at all this week. Maybe u guys are rllyy spending true quality time w/ your family 🧐

 **Today 4:36 p.m.**  
 **From Taetae:** Hyung… are u okay?? I felt something sting in our bond mark. Pls hyung, i’m so worried right now. U can just send me one word. One letter. Anything. Pls, I just need to know if ur okay. 

Namjoon gripped onto his phone like it was his lifeline after reading all the messages from his lover. He felt very bad for making his lover worried. So he quickly sent a text. 

**2:49 a.m.  
** **To Taetae:** I'm so sorry for not txting back, Tae. Pls don't worry, I'm alright. I'll tell u everything once u get back home, ok? I love u so much. 

Namjoon sighed while the 4 GOT7 members surrounded the him to give him comfort. Namjoon was at loss. What the fuck does Minsoo want him to do? Taehyung is his own person. Namjoon just can’t hand Taehyung to Minsoo like some kind of object. Also, Taehyung loves **him** , not Minsoo. Taehyung will always choose him above Minsoo. There’s nothing Minsoo can do, so why threaten him like this? What can Namjoon do? Even if Namjoon leaves, there is no way Taehyung isn't going to follow him. So why?

Plus, Minsoo already has Yoongi and Jungkook, who literally were willing to cheat on him and the rest of the pack for the other omega. Minsoo also has Seokjin, Jimin, and Hoseok, who are all obviously smitten with the manager assistant. Namjoon knows now. His other mates no longer love him, so there’s no need to go such great lengths for him to leave the pack. If this was Minsoo’s way of telling Namjoon to leave, then Minsoo just wasted his time. Namjoon was going to do that anyway. And he’s going to take Taehyung with him.

At least, that was his most ideal outcome. Maybe even his only hope thus far. But as always, the universe never seems to give mercy to the leader of BTS.

* * *

The entire GOT7 were jittery the day Namjoon had to go back to the BTS apartment. They did everything they could do to comfort Namjoon and help him brace himself for tonight.

Jackson was still in his rut, so he wasn’t able to sleep and cuddle with Namjoon on the last night of Namjoon’s vacation week. But his other boyfriends including Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Bam Bam gladly took Jackson’s previous role as Namjoon’s cuddle buddy. And despite knowing what is to come, Namjoon felt himself relax, snuggled in between Jaebeom and Jinyoung.The smells of cinnamon, peppermint, white wine, campfire, and ocean breeze were forgotten from his memory. Instead, the leader of BTS stored Jaebeom’s familiar leather scent, Jinyoung’s fresh laundry smell, Youngjae’s sweet vanilla, and Bam Bam’s strong citrus scent in his brain. These scents were new, foreign even, but they were what Namjoon exactly needed to sleep through the night.

It was almost 7 pm when Namjoon was getting ready to leave Jackson’s house (where the leader of BTS and the rest of the GOT7 members stayed for 2 days). Namjoon smiled sadly as he was putting on his shoes. Despite everything that happened earlier this week, he had his happiest moments with Jackson and the rest of GOT7 the last 2 days. Whatever things his own mates brought him down for, including his clumsiness, looks, and habits, GOT7 only praised them. They never failed to mention how smart he was. Each of them adored his unique antics. And they never brought him down for his clumsiness. It was more than the feeling of being loved. He truly felt like he belonged. And it was thanks to his best friend who never gave up on him and then introduced him to another group of wonderful people.

Speaking of the devil, Namjoon’s entire body could sense Jackson sneaking up behind him. As Namjoon turned around to say his goodbyes to his best friend, he was met with a broad chest. Now he was suffocating with a licorice smell, but it has soon become one of his favorite scents in the world. 

“Don’t show them any mercy, Joon, you hear me? You can’t let them get away with this. And if things don’t go well, call my number right away. Forget my reputation or whatever. We will bust in through Bighit security if we have to, okay?” Jackson said to the omega’s ear. Then, he scented the leader of BTS.

Namjoon smiled, once again touched by how much his best friend cared about him. He welcomed the alpha’s uncontrollable need to scent; normally he would be appalled to be scented by an alpha other than his mates. But Jackson proved himself to be safer and loving than his mates. So if he had to indulge in any alpha scents, it would be Jackson. And he would proudly show it off to the world once he leaves the BTS pack. He whispered back to his best friend softly, “Okay. Thank you so much. You did so much for me, Jackson. Without you, I would have gone crazy.”

Jackson shook his head, “I have your back, Joon. And I will carry your back a thousand times more if I have to. It’s your mates’ loss to not have the privilege to carry you.” Namjoon laughed with tears spilling from his eyes. He is so lucky to have Jackson. With a final hug, Jackson patted his back as Namjoon stepped outside the door.  
  
The moment of truth is just minutes away from now. Namjoon still doesn’t know what will happen once he steps inside that cursed apartment, but he has to do it. He has to face them today, and it is time for them to come in terms with the truth, the truth being that BTS pack can no longer function healthily anymore, especially if Namjoon stays. They are no longer devoted mates. They are definitely no longer best friends. They are no longer the BTS pack or band people once knew.

Their bond was once considered the standard of all bonds. Oh how funny that sounded now. They are far too broken now.

By the time Namjoon’s chauffeur made it to the front of the place he once called home, tears spilled from his eyes. All the painful memories played through his head. It was as if a giant wave swallowed him whole, and Namjoon found himself struggling to breathe properly. The chauffeur looked up with concern on his face, but Namjoon quickly flashed the driver a smile and left the car.

This is it. The weight on Namjoon’s feet each time he stepped closer and closer to the front door increased. It was like maneuvering through mud that goes up to one’s knees. Now that he had made it to the front of the door, different kinds of memories replayed in his head. Happy memories of the time he and the BTS pack were so in love, like the moment when each of them first stepped through this very door. It was a year after they all decided to become mates. They were all so happy to finally have their own place to settle. To be together 24/7.

Namjoon’s eyes fell downard to take a peek at their door mat that was specifically chosen by Yoongi. Water droplets fell on top of the giant letters, “WELCOME”. Okay, he told himself internally, wiping his eyes furiously. This will be the last stop where he will shed tears. After this, he must stay firm. The plan is to first get Taehyung alone and explain to him everything. Then he must confront Yoongi and Jungkook. Then, the truth will come out. No matter what happens during this confrontation, the truth will prevail. They have to face and accept that Namjoon does not belong in the pack anymore. This act needs to stop; they can’t continue this facade to one another anymore. Or else, they will lose something that each of them currently treasure: BTS and ARMY.

* * *

Taehyung tried to suppress his boiling anger as he pushed through the waves of crazed fans and disrespectful journalists. No one was supposed to know his departure and arrival times today, but the moment he stepped off his vehicle, he could hear screams from miles away. Normally, he wouldn’t mind this eager welcome from his fans and regular citizens, but there was something important he needed to do: to get back home as soon as he can. It’s been an entire week since his Namjoon-hyung had texted him. Taehyung called him every day to check up on him, but his calls would always go straight to the leader’s voicemail. He tried asking the groupchat, but only two of his mates responded. Yoongi, Jimin, Jungook, and Namjoon never replied. Taehyung at first thought all of them were probably occupied and focusing all their time and energy with their families. However, just yesterday, he felt sharp pain in his bond mark. Taehyung almost went crazy that his family members had to calm him down when he realized that it was his bond mark with Namjoon’s that was burning like hell.

So he called Namjoon’s parents last night to ask if the omega was alright. To his horror, Namjoon's parents told the beta that their son never came home this week. Fear, anxiety, and worry bubbled inside the young beta, desperately calling Namjoon’s childhood friends, his CEO, his manager, and his other mates. None of Namjoon’s childhood friends nor his boss knew of Namjoon’s whereabouts. Yoongi, Jimin, and Jungkook still didn’t answer. However, Sejin did inform the beta that he received a call from the Big Hit building that Namjoon was looking for employee’s schedules, specifically Minsoo’s. Desperate, Taehyung then called Minsoo if he had seen any sight of his omega. No luck.

However, Namjoon finally texted him early in the morning. Even though his hyung told him that he was fine, something was definitely wrong. When Namjoon didn't answer his phone call again, the beta decided to return home earlier than planned. He needed to find out what was going on with his precious omega. 

Except when he left his house and tried to enter the train station back to Seoul, it was packed with people. It was impossible to get through the crowds and waves of sasaengs that were chasing him down relentlessly. So Taehyung had to change modes of transportation, which delayed him even more.

It was almost 8 pm when he finally arrived to Seoul, 6 hours later than planned. He was in a state of panic, causing him to miss the hundreds of notifications on his phone he received this afternoon. 

The beta was only thinking of his Namjoon hyung, and he would fight through a tsunami just to get to him right now. But Taehyung would never have predicted what was about to come that would change his life forever.

* * *

The first thing Namjoon noticed was how insufferable the air was. It was a mixture of his mates’ sour scents, which only means that all of them are beyond upset. Hushed whispered died instantly the moment Namjoon quietly closed the door behind him. The omega swallowed, quietly tiptoeing past the front entrance. He prayed to whatever gods out there that he could sneak to his room without having to confront any of his mate before Taehyung-

“Kim Namjoon. Get to the living room. Now.” Every cells and nerves inside Namjoon’s body froze. His inner omega wailed instantly when hearing his pack alpha's Alpha voice. And because Seokjin used his Alpha voice, Namjoon had no choice to obey. He could feel electricity running through his veins as his body forced him to walk to the living room. There were only three instances in his life where alphas used their Alpha voice on him. And he absolutely detested those moments, hating to have no control over his body and mind. All of his mates knew that, so they never used it on him, ever.

So who could blame him when tears were already welling in his eyes when he arrived in front of the couch where all of his mates,excluding Taehyung, were sitting down with their arms crossed. When Seokjin released Namjoon from his Alpha Order, Namjoon gasped for air, clutching onto his stomach tightly. Despite how painful it was to receive an Alpha Order from one of his mates, the omega refused to let tears fall. He promised himself earlier that he won’t cry. And he will show them that he had enough.

But none of the BTS mates looked sympathetic nor guilty. Jungkook especially was vibrating on his spot in anger. The youngest alpha couldn’t stand it. He stood up from the couch and marched to where Namjoon was currently standing.

Namjoon made a face when he saw Jungkook approaching him in the corner of his eye. Not him. Not the one who knotted inside another omega’s hole. Before Namjoon could step away from the youngest alpha, Jungkook roughly grabbed Namjoon’s arm and yanked the omega closer to the rest of his mates.

Namjoon let out a yelp when Jungkook growled, “Where the fuck were you yesterday?” The grip on Namjoon’s forearm tightened. It’s definitely going to bruise badly.  
  
“W-what’s wrong? I just got back from home-- Jungkook, you’re holding too tight,” Namjoon whimpered, trying to shake away from the alpha. It was getting harder to breathe now that Jungkook’s once calming ocean breeze suddenly became humid and suffocating.

“We’ll give you another chance. Where were you yesterday?” Jimin asked, arms still crossed yet sitting rather calmly on the couch. It couldn’t be. Namjoon could feel dread crawling out from his sternum and reaching up to his throat. But, he couldn’t concentrate properly with the way Jungkook’s nails started to dig through this flesh. Not only that, all of his mates’ scents were practically smothering him.

“Jungkook, you’re hurting me--“

“ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION, NAMJOON!” Seokjin’s voice bellowed. Namjoon jumped in shock and fear. He never heard his pack alpha’s voice as tremendous as it was just now.

Yoongi, whose growls were growing intense by each second, added, “And you better not lie again.”

Shit. Did Minsoo seriously send the tape to his mates?! Why was that necessary? Cause at this point, why would his mates care if two of them already cheated on him?!  
  
Namjoon huffed, “Okay. Okay. I was at a friend’s place. This isn’t what you guys--” The omega immediately shut his mouth in surrender when he saw Hoseok abruptly standing up from the couch. Never in his life has he seen the alpha this frightening. Before the omega could react, Hoseok harshly tugged the scarf that was tightly wrapped around the omega’s neck off. Namjoon almost choked from the rough action. He gasped, his hand flying over the mark that he was trying to conceal with that scarf. But Hoseok was not having it. Just like Jungkook, Hoseok brutally yanked Namjoon’s hand from his neck without hesitation. No effort was shown in holding back or being gentle. This time, Namjoon couldn’t help but let out a painful scream.

“Look what we have here.” Animalistic noises Namjoon never heard from his mates resonated to his ears. Hands cuffed by his two alpha mates, the fresh bite mark from Jackson just the other day was now exposed and glowing in front of his 5 mates. Both Namjoon’s brain and heart momentarily stopped working. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Jimin’s eyes turned red as he angrily stood up with a loud howl, “Oh my god! So they were telling the truth!” Huh? Breathing in and out heavily from anxiety, Namjoon’s mouth slightly opened in confusion, but the only sound coming from his mouth were whimpers as Hoseok and Jungkook shoved Namjoon harshly to the floor. Namjoon pitifully fell to the floor, hands and knees first. And all he could do was curl himself into a ball when all of his mates began to shout endlessly in fury.

“What the fuck is this, Namjoon? How dare you do this to us and then lie to our faces just earlier?!” Yoongi screamed. What the fuck? Out of all people, why is Yoongi hyung the one yelling this to him? Didn't he just had sex with Minsoo earlier this week? 

“You really thought you could get away from your disgusting action? We could smell that fucker’s scent on you before you even entered the house!” Seokjin has no right to tell that to him after coming home with Minsoo’s scent on a daily basis.

“Do you know how humiliated I was when the janitor asked us if I knew that you were with another alpha?! I almost went on a rampage at the Big Hit building when the janitor told me that he saw you and Jackson coming out the studio yesterday with a hickey!” Now Namjoon knows who Minsoo’s minion is. That fucking Bighit janitor. Just great, but there could be more as far as he knew.  
  
“Are you trying to ruin us? Our bond and our careers?!” After how much we’ve been through?” Jimin yelled. _I’m the one that’s trying to save this bond and protect our careers!_ Namjoon wanted to scream back. 

When Hoseok saw the omega glaring sharply at them, he snapped. Grabbing harshly on Namjoon’s shirt collar, Hoseok snarled, “What the fuck are you glaring at us for? Did you lose your dignity? Answer me, you fucking cheater!” Oh hell no. He is NOT going to be called cheater after all this. Who the fuck do these people think, calling him the cheater after what they have done these past months? Namjoon may accept that he is nothing what they want in an omega. He may accept that he is no longer loved nor treasured. They can admit that he was nothing but a mate they had to tolerate all these years, and he would have no choice but accept it. But to accuse him of cheating? Are they out of their minds?  
  
Namjoon braced himself as he was ready to just end it all. He was about to rip all of his bonds but one right then and there. Unfortunately, the inevitable didn’t happen just yet. The omega would have broken the bonds a week earlier than he did if Taehyung hadn’t arrived just in time. (Looking back, Namjoon still hasn’t determined whether this was a good thing or bad thing).

Hoseok dropped Namjoon to the floor when a bitter green tea scent filled the entire apartment. The star of this fiasco had finally arrived.

* * *

Out of breath, Taehyung slammed the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes in a rush. But then, he froze when he heard constant yelling coming from the living room. Most importantly, Taehyung could smell the scent of distressed omega, which was unbearable to the beta. He bolted to the living room, only discovering his Namjoon hyung on his knees, eyes so sparkly yet empty. His alpha and beta mates were surrounding the upset omega, and all of their scents were sour and nearly steamy from anger. What the fuck is going on? Growling, Taehyung pushed through the circle of alphas and beta and made his way to wrap his arms around the shivering omega.   
  
Protectively shielding his hyung, Taehyung glared at his other mates, “What the fuck is going on here?”

Yoongi let out a humorless laugh, “Oh, Taehyung-ah. You should have checked our messages earlier. You missed out so much.” It was then Namjoon realized how awful the situation is now that Taehyung was here. He was relieved for a moment that his loving Taehyung arrived, but this was all horrible timing.

Namjoon lifted his head from the beta’s shoulders and pleaded, “No! Taehyung-ah please! It’s not-”

Jimin beat Namjoon to it, “Tae, get away from that fucking slut.” Taehyung opened his mouth in shock. What did his soulmate just say?

“What the actual fuck, guys! I think you guys need to-”

“Can’t you fucking notice, Taehyung? I want you to take a closer look at this sorry excuse of a mate and take a deep whiff,” Hoseok suddenly snapped. Taehyung frowned. He slowly turned toward the omega in his arms, who was now shaking like crazy.

“No, no, no! I swear, it wasn’t anything like that! P-please listen!” Namjoon could feel his entire world falling apart when he saw the beta’s eyes widened in horror. And pain couldn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling when Taehyung ripped himself off from the omega.

“T-tae please,” Namjoon whimpered. Why is the universe going against him? Why does fate hate him so much? What did he ever do? 

The beta was now shuddering in agitation. “Why do you smell like-” 

Seokjin stepped in, putting his arm in front of Taehyung as if Namjoon was a threat to the beta. He told the younger, “I have news to tell you, Taehyung. Remember when we wondered why Namjoon wasn’t responding all week? Well, he just came home twenty minutes ago smelling like this. He was also wearing a scarf to hid a fucking hickey.”

“W-what?” And then the beta’s eyes finally landed on the bright red mark on the left side of Namjoon’s neck.

Namjoon was hyperventilating at this point. This was all a misunderstanding, a huge setup! He can’t have Taehyung against him. Taehyung was the only one he had left. Please, Namjoon begged, please not Taehyung. He can’t lose him. Not him. So Namjoon tried to explain, “J-jackson only scented me. This mark isn’t-”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> I didn't plan on having this confrontation end with this cliffhanger 😅 Not sure how I feel about it right now, but that's how it turned out heheh
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving your thoughts! Ahhh we are so close to the third phase of this story. Just one or two chapters more to go ;)


	10. I Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be released days ago, but I had a tough time this week :( 
> 
> I had a painful, physical condition (it's gone now!). Perhaps because of that, I've lost so much sleep ugh. But finally, I got my 7 hours of sleep for who knows how long -.- 
> 
> Anyway, this is a gigantic chapter. I added more of other characters' POV than I originally planned, but I thought they were necessary. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this second to last chapter of phase 2 :)

Everyone in the living room was silent after Taehyung’s unexpected burst. His angry bellow echoed endlessly, and the scent of bitter green tea overpowered all the scents in the apartment. No one was able to process clearly; Taehyung was everyone’s little one. Taehyung was the least likely to raise his voice at anyone, and it was a fact that Taehyung never yelled at the leader. Until now.

“How could you? Didn’t you tell me that you only loved me?! And now you’re letting other alphas scent and fucking mark you!?”

“I trusted you! I always thought you and Jackson were just very good friends! And now this? What the actual fuck, hyung!”

Taehyung let out a huff to catch his breath before lowering down his voice, “To think that I was worried sick this entire week when you didn’t reply--” The beta’s eyes widened as if he suddenly had a shocking realization. The beta shook his head furiously, “Is that what you wanted to talk about? Is this what you wanted to tell me? I… I can’t believe this. You were with Jackson this entire time?!”

Namjoon protested, “No! I mean yes, but Tae I swear--”

“SO YOU DID?!” Namjoon couldn’t help but flinch badly to Taehyung’s deep, booming voice.

And the next words Taehyung spat pushed Namjoon over the edge. Glaring straight into Namjoon’s teary eyes, Taehyung snarled in a low voice, “I can’t look at you right now. Please, just get out of my sight.”

The dam broke. Namjoon couldn’t help but downright sob after Taehyung’s harsh words. The omega couldn’t control his cries; he was practically bawling like the world ended. The 6 alphas and betas around the bawling omega stood still. While Taehyung was now crying along with the leader, the 5 mates maintained their disappointed expressions. As much as they wanted Namjoon (and Taehyung) to shut up because of how loud his cries were that their neighbors could probably hear despite their thick walls, the 5 mates decided to leave the omega in the living room.

Hoseok grunted, “What the fuck, are you now feeling guilty?”

Seokjin too, sighed and muttered, “We should be the ones crying since we're the ones being cheated on.” Unknowingly, Seokjin didn’t notice the slight jolt from Jungkook and Yoongi. With a sigh, Seokjin told his mates, “Let’s just go.” The alphas and the eldest beta hastily left their nest, leaving the weeping omega in the living room.

Namjoon was losing his mind. Taehyung hates him. Taehyung now hates him. He lost Taehyung, the only one who stayed by his side this entire time. How could he be so stupid?! Losing the one person that still loved him even with all his faults and mistakes? The crying omega started to hiccup uncontrollably. It hurts. It hurts so much. More than anything he experienced, even the 3 days he had to take care of his heat. Namjoon kept crying and crying pathetically on the living room floor, unaware that Taehyung was still standing in front of him.

Taehyung could only watch his hyungs sobbing his eyes out with a pained expression. Tears were also spilling from his own eyes. He didn’t know whether these tears from the pain of his hyung’s betrayal or how hysterical his hyung was right now.

Looking at Namjoon and inhaling his contaminated scent, Taehyung felt angry and betrayed, but most of all, he was in anguish. He wanted nothing but to leave this apartment and erase the image of that fucking hickey on his hyung’s neck. He also wanted to choke himself in laundry detergent to get rid of that awful smell that was hugging onto **his** omega.

Taehyung swallowed as Namjoon was now coughing roughly from his harsh wails. Finally, his love for Namjoon conquered over his anger. Taehyung rushed to his omega and wrapped his arms around him once again. The beta tried to hush the omega, but he wasn’t in any better state. Both were pitifully sobbing, holding on to each other as if one of them would disappear any second. Sniffling loudly, Taehyung whispered to Namjoon’s ears, “Shh, shh. I’m sorry, hyung. I didn't mean it, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry anymore. You know I can’t handle you crying like this.”

Realizing that it was Taehyung who was holding him, Namjoon lifted his head up and clawed onto the beta’s arms. Taehyung almost hissed in pain when Namjoon squeezed his arms like he was holding his life line. But the beta felt a bit of relief when he could hear Namjoon trying to steady his breathing. He was still incredibly angry, but he didn’t want to leave Namjoon alone like this.

Namjoon pleaded, “Please, please Taehyungie. I promise, I would never betray you! Any of you! I love you so much! I would never--” Namjoon’s hiccup interrupted his frantic rambling, and Taehyung took this chance to wipe the omega’s tears and snot from Namjoon’s face. Namjoon continued desperately, “I would never think of betraying you, Tae. You’re my one and only. I was just… I was just so sad yesterday and Jackson s-scented me for comfort today. And this m-mark was a mistake! We didn’t do anything, I swear. I will explain everything, please! I’m so sorry Tae for worrying you this week, but Jackson didn’t do anything else. I promise.”

It took everything for Taehyung to suppress his growl whenever Namjoon said that name. It was also insanely difficult for the beta to go ballistic now that he’s up close to his omega’s bite mark. Taehyung really wanted to believe in his hyung. He truly did. But each time Taehyung looked at the cursed mark, heavy and dark feelings that Taehyung never felt before start to stir. And he starts to have horrible, horrible thoughts that he would definitely regret if he ever lets them out.

So, Taehyung ruffled his omega’s hair before removing Namjoon away from him. Taehyung had to hold himself back when he heard Namjoon letting out the most heartbreaking whimper after he stood up abruptly.

“No, please Tae! Don’t leave me, please!” Namjoon begged and stood up to hold onto the beta.

Taehyung gently pulled Namjoon’s arms off from his own. He said to the elder with sad eyes, “I’m sorry, hyung. I can’t be here right now, not when you still reek of his scent and wearing his mark.” Namjoon’s eyes widened.

“T-then I’ll go take a shower right now! I can hide this quickly with make up or a bandage. Just please, don’t leave. I’ll explain everything to you, so please…”

Taehyung sighed, and said in a firmer voice, “I can’t. I want to believe you, but right now, I can’t think straight.” Taehyung had to swallow down his own sobs when Namjoon started to cry softly from Taehyung’s response. So, Taehyung promised, “I’ll come back. I need some time right now, before I can try to talk to you, okay? Right now, it’s so hard to hold back, and I’m afraid that I’m going to say things that I will regret.” Namjoon only sniffled, and so Taehyung turned back around. Namjoon could feel his heart breaking piece by piece by each step Taehyung took to the front door. And his heart finally shattered by the sound of Taehyung shutting the door closed rather intensely.

The distressed omega stood frozen still for a long period of time. It was as if Namjoon’s soul left his physical form; he’s just an empty shell right now. He couldn’t think of anything but Taehyung. He knew that in the back of his head, this could be a chance for him to explain to his other mates that everything was a misunderstanding. But he didn’t care. They can come later. It’s not like they’re going to believe him right away or even care. He still doesn't understand why they were so furious with the thought of him cheating. Shouldn’t they be celebrating? Whatever, Namjoon’s not going to care about that right now.

Snapping out of his trance, Namjoon headed straight to his bathroom. The omega immediately turned on the shower and hopped in, not even waiting for the water to warm up. He made sure to scrub every inch of his body, especially on the bite mark that made his Taehyung appalled. His skin was bright red now, but all he wanted was to get rid of Jackson's scent and the bite mark. He has to make this right. He can’t mess up again. Or else, Taehyung might really leave him, and Namjoon doesn’t know if he could handle that.

After showering, Namjoon quickly dried himself and peeked at the mirror in front of him. Disgusting, Namjoon thought when looking at his pathetic image. His eyes are now swollen, and he must have looked even worse before showering. Maybe Taehyung just couldn’t stand looking at his hideous appearance so he had to leave for the time being. Namjoon washed his face for the 5th time. He then took his time to conceal his ‘hickey’ on his neck with lots of make-up. It’s barely visible, but Namjoon still covered it with a bandage.

Then, the omega trudged to his and the beta’s shared room. He didn’t care that he heard disapproving grunts from the pack’s nest as he walked past their door. He didn’t have the energy to clear his name nor mourn for their harsh treatment toward him from earlier.

As he made it to his room, Namjoon right away climbed onto Taehyung’s bed. This was the exact place where Taehyung made his promise, Namjoon thought sadly. Taehyung said he would come back. He isn’t going to leave him. All he has to do is wait until his lover returns.

Nah fuck that. Namjoon jumped out of the bed to retrieve his cellphone. The longer Taehyung stays away without knowing any context, it’s only going to get worse. Namjoon began typing his story from the beginning. While he prefers to tell this to Taehyung in person, he has a feeling that it may be too late if Taehyung doesn’t know now.  
‘I’m so sorry Jackson. I’m sorry everyone’, Namjoon thought as he kept on typing. He feels horrible for betraying Jackson, Jaebeom, and the others, but he just can’t lose Taehyung.

* * *

The 21-year old idol wandered aimlessly for 2 hours now and was currently at the depths of Seoul’s most secluded streets. The sky was dark, but everywhere was so bright. The street lights, the stars, and the moon illuminated the dark paths for the young beta. Taehyung didn’t know where he was heading for a while, but now he knew where to go to release fuel. The darkness in him hasn’t left yet. Taehyung could feel that these dark and heavy feelings wanted to escape badly.

Taehyung stopped his tracks in front of a closed, beat down shop. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He was scared. Perhaps even terrified of what would happen if these feelings were to escape. He knew he would never hurt his omega, but this was something different, almost unusual. He was seeing red for the first time when his eyes landed on that loathsome mark on his omega’s neck. And after that, he lost control for a brief moment, losing to this unknown force trickling inside. Taehyung would never forgive himself if he did something that would harm the omega any way, especially from his uncontrolled words.

The beta found a spot next to a limelight. A lone car drove by as Taehyung took a seat on a concrete cylinder next to the limelight. He let his mind wander as he looked up to the sky, unaware of someone approaching him from behind.

“Taehyung hyung?” a familiar yet unwanted voice called out in the dark. Great, how did this person find him in a middle of nowhere around this time? Taehyung didn’t even flinch as Minsoo quietly walked up to the beta’s side and whispered again, “Oh my gosh. What are you doing here out this late, hyungie? Is everything alright?” No. Everything is not okay. The love of his life came back from vacation with someone else’s scent and bite mark. He wants to yell, shout, and scream.

Minsoo gently placed a hand on the beta’s shoulder, which caused the idol to react. Taehyung bounced up on his feet and wiped his eyes before muttering, “Sorry, but I’m not in the mood to talk. You don’t want to see me right now, and I don’t want you to see me like this. So please, just leave.” Minsoo couldn’t say anything back since Taehyung started to speed walk away from the omega. Taehyung felt bad for projecting his frustration toward the other omega, but Taehyung really doesn’t see anyone he knew at this moment.

However, Minsoo only pursed his lips in irritation, watching his sought out prize escaping his grasp once again. Why isn’t anything working on this beta? Minsoo used all kinds of enhancements he had, which were effective to the other BTS members. But no matter how much he tried to influence the beta , Taehyung never faltered. So, Minsoo had to use traditional methods: direct manipulation. He risked so much just so Taehyung can finally leave that dumb omega’s side and turn to him. He sacrificed so much to exploit the GOT7 member’s rare condition and use that against them. He made sure to make it seem like the leader cheated behind the BTS members’ back. So shouldn’t Taehyung have left the leader? And shouldn’t the leader have broken their bonds now?

Minsoo clenched his jaw and tapped his foot, deep in thought. He can’t let Taehyung out of his sight right now. This is his golden chance. If he pulls the right cards, he can break apart Taehyung from that sorry excuse of an omega. He just needs one more push. And once Kim Namjoon leaves the group and stays away from Taehyung, then perhaps Taehyung can finally be affected.

* * *

“I hate drinking this, but it’s exactly what I need,” Taehyung grunted as he gulped down his one shot. Slamming his glass down onto the wooden bar, Taehyung demanded, “Two more please. Nevermind, make that three.”

The elderly bartender raised an eyebrow and prepared the drinks right away. Carefully analyzing the somewhat disguised BTS member, the bartender stated, “You look like an idol. Aren’t you from that one massive group? Bangtan sonwhatever?”

Taehyung only let out a snort, “Do I? Thanks.” There were only four people currently in this isolated bar. The bartender, Taehyung, one random customer, and Minsoo who was also in disguise. Minsoo decided to strike once the beta was incredibly drunk. And it seems like he won’t have to wait too long since the beta doesn’t have strong alcohol tolerance. Minsoo pretended to focus his attention on the small tv in the corner while sipping his own drink.

As Taehyung swallowed down another glass, the bartender asked, “Rough day? This is the first I’ve met you, idol-look alike.”

“Yeah. You can say that,” Taehyung already inhaled 3 glass like it was nothing.

“From the way you’re drinking, it must be a break-up or fight with a lover or something.”

Taehyung snorted again, face now red, “ ‘S That obvious?”

The bartender was preparing another drink for the handsome customer, already anticipating his request, “Yeah. I know it’s pretty cliche to assume that one would hit the bar after a break-up, but it’s very true. You don’t know how many customers I had for that reason.” Taehyung this time swirled his glass before gulping down harshly on the liquid. Taehyung knew he shouldn’t be here, but he needed to release his stress.

“I came back home today, only finding out that one of my mates had been sleeping around with another alpha.” The bartender let out a disapproving grunt while Taehyung took another swig of hard alcohol. He muttered, “I guess, it seems like he was sleeping around. He was home with another alpha’s scent and a fresh hickey on his neck. What was I supposed to think?”

The bartender shook his head, “That’s awful, young lad.”

“He told me that it isn’t what it looks like, but it’s too weird. He wouldn’t answer any of my messages this past week. We were supposed to be at our families’ homes, but when I called his parents the other day, they told me that he never came home. So that means that he was with that alpha this entire time!” Taehyung closed his eyes for a brief moment to calm down.

“I know I should listen to him first, but I’m so scared. What if… what if he wants to leave me? What if he wants to break up and be with that alpha?” The alcohol was now fully in his system. He could feel tears forming in his eyes at the thought of Namjoon breaking up with him.

The bartender was used to these kinds of stories, so he pointed out, “It’s scary, but you should at least communicate. Whether or not your mate wants to break up, it’s always better when you talk it out before it gets to the point where one of you leaves without a word.” Taehyung didn’t say anything after hearing the older man’s advice. His head was starting to throb from the alcohol.

“How did we even end up to this point? I thought we were enough.”

The elder raised an eyebrow, “So you have multiple mates. It’s not like you’re going to lose all of them, maybe you can look it at it that way.”

Minsoo’s ears suddenly perked when Taehyung said in a low voice, “I have a secret to tell you, Mr. Bartender.”

“Oh?”

“This one hurts so much more. Because this mate is the one I fell for first. He’s my everything, and I’m so in love with him.”

Minsoo could feel rage and jealousy boiling inside him as the beta continued to sigh dreamily. “He’s the most beautiful, smart, and talented person I’ve ever met. I knew that he’s the only omega I wanted since I first met him. It was really love at first sight.”

“That’s sweet, young lad. Would you like another drink?”

Taehyung nodded, “Yes please.” After another hour of letting his emotions out, Taehyung was nearly half-asleep on his stool with his head on top of his arm.

The elder man sighed, “Oh dear, I have to close down the bar soon. What should I do with this young man?”

This was Minsoo’s cue. Minsoo suddenly stood up from his seat, three tables away from Taehyung’s, and smiled at the bartender. He reassured the older man, “I’ll go and take care of him, sir! I work for him, and I was here just to make sure he’s okay. Thank you for listening to his troubles.” With that said, Minsoo carried the knocked out beta outside. Just as he predicted, his ride arrived.

His driver opened the car door for him, and Minsoo gently placed the vocalist of BTS inside the BMW. The driver bowed at the omega’s nod and said, “Hello, master Minsoo. Would you like to return to your personal residence or would you prefer to return to Mistress Soomin’s residence?”

Minsoo told the driver with a sly smile, “Let’s go pay mother a visit, shall we? I’m sure she’s going to be surprised with this guest.” While driving back to his mother’s house, Minsoo saw Taehyung’s phone lit up in his shirt pocket. Shamelessly, Minsoo dug Taehyung’s phone out of his pocket and unlocked it (of course Minsoo keeps tabs on every member’s passcodes. Out of everyone’s passcode, he detests Taehyung’s the most). The messages were from that fucking omega. Minsoo carefully read what Kim Namjoon texted.  
  


 **1:28 a.m.**  
 **From Love of my Life ❤️:** Tae, I’m going to explain everything rn before you start to overthink. Jackson and I didn’t do anything. The mark was premeditated. Let me start from the beginning.The reason why I was with Jackson this entire week was bc I was in heat. I totally forgot that it was my heat, and so I stayed in Seoul instead of going to Ilsan. I was going to stay at our apartment for the entire week, but I saw something I shouldn’t have… The reason I sent you that text was bc I saw Yoongi and Jungkook taking care of Minsoo’s heat.

Because Yoongi and Jungkook was busy taking care of his heat, I couldn’t take care of my heat at our apartment.

And so, Jackson called me and found out that I was going through my heat. Dw, my love, I DID NOT let Jackson help me with my heat. I will never do that to you, and yes it was hard, but rmb I did this before we mated? I should have called you, but I was so emotional that I couldn’t think properly.  
Do you see the pattern here? Everything was caused by Minsoo. Especially this mark. Just the other day, Jackson made this mark on me bc he was triggered. Jackson has this rare condition where if he touches titanium, he will become wolf-like. Don’t worry, Jackson couldn’t hurt me any farther cause Jaeboeom and the others stopped him.  
  
Another thing I wanted to talk to you about was leaving this pack together. I don’t think I can do this anymore, especially since Yoongi and Jungkook cheated. Not only them, but I think the others are also wanting Minsoo to be in the pack. I don’t think I’m wanted anymore if they want Minsoo in the pack. And something is definitely weird w/ Minsoo with the way he tried to make it seem like I was cheating on you. It’s like he’s trying to break us apart.  
That’s why I don’t want to be in the pack anymore. If the pack doesn’t realize what he’s trying to do or if they would rather have him in the pack, then I’m leaving. Will you continue to stay w/ me? I’m sry for being selfish, but I want you to choose me.  
I’m so sorry for confusing you. I love you so much.

When you receive this message, call me right away so we can meet somewhere else other than our apartment. I love you.  
  


Minsoo almost bursted out laughing. This is just too perfect. It was a good thing Minsoo anticipated Taehyung would wander out the night. Kim Namjoon actually had the guts to lie to GOT7 and spill everything to Taehyung. Minsoo could have lost Taehyung for good if that were to happen. Minsoo would have been the one at a disadvantage. But too, too bad. Taehyung is now with him. And he has his phone. So…

Minsoo deleted Namjoon's messages and muted the leader’s contact. After placing the beta’s phone back into his pocket, Minsoo quickly snapped a photo of Taehyung with his own phone, who was currently resting on the omega’s lap. Minsoo stared into the photo with a satisfied smirk, and he began to ponder what to do next.

One thing to process was that Namjoon really chose Taehyung over Jackson? This outcome was unexpected, but it doesn’t matter. Minsoo already got half the result he wanted. He finally managed to place a crack in their relationship. Both are trying so hard to hold onto to their red strings, so maybe the only way to break Taehyung and Namjoon was to have them both misunderstand, not just Taehyung misunderstanding Namjoon. It’s going to be difficult, but he was desperate. Without Taehyung, his prized collection isn’t complete. It wasn’t enough to go against _her_.

Besides, Taehyung was his bias since stanning BTS years ago.

 **Present time: At Bang PD’s office  
**  
There was a moment of silence after Namjoon hung up the phone. The entire office was a mess with bodies sprawled on the CEO’s desk and papers everywhere on the floor. Hoseok kept dialing Namjoon’s number from Bang’s phone, but it kept reaching to voicemail. The omega blocked the CEO’s phone.

“Fuck!” Hoseok cried, dropping the phone to the floor.

As the BTS members (excluding Taehyung who stood frozen at the door) steadied themselves on the floor, Bang cleared his throat and groaned, “What the fuck is going on? Are you guys out of your minds?!” Their CEO rarely raises his voice and swears, so each of the BTS members flinched in surprise.

“Bang, do you know where Namjoon is? Please, we can’t lose him. We won’t survive as a pack nor as a band without him. We can fix this, we just need to see him,” Jimin pleaded, eyes watery and nose red.

The CEO glanced at each of the members in the room. Everyone but Taehyung had devastated yet determined faces. Bang closed his eyes and reflected back at the time when he recruited and met with each of the members for the first time. From his eyes, Bang knew that each of them had something in them. And as he watched them grow as successful artists they are today, his fondness for each of them also grew. He wanted all of them to succeed but also be happy. Clearly, all of them are broken. But if they want to fix it…

As if the universe was reading his thoughts, Jungkook bursted in the office. Jungkook announced, “Guys, Yoongi hyung just called Incheon airport, and they confirmed that Namjoon hyung purchased a ticket under his name for a flight that’s leaving in two hours!”

“Shit, we should go there then! Let’s go!” Seokjin yelled, running out the door. But before the pack alpha could exit, he stopped when he heard Bang’s voice.  
“Wait.” The restless BTS members stopped their tracks and turned back to their CEO. Bang sighed and told his artists, “We will talk about this later. For now, I’ll let you go. Good luck.” All the members quickly nodded and fled out the door. However, the youngest beta stayed behind, eyes downcasted. Taehyung’s face expression was different from the others. While the others were purely devastated, the beta appeared conflicted.

“You guys messed up big time, didn’t you?” Bang asked almost nonchalantly.

Taehyung slowly nodded as tears pricked from his eyes. “It’s too late. I can’t get him back.”

Meanwhile, while the other 5 BTS members were boarding on their vehicle, Jimin yelled, “Wait! My friend just texted me that the media spotted Jackson and Jaebeom driving a silver Mercedes just a couple miles away from our apartment. But they are currently driving away from the airport.”

Jungkook gasped, “Maybe Namjoon-hyung went with them! There’s no way hyung would have not contacted them.”

Yoongi swore under his breath, “One of them must be bait. Let’s split up into two teams. One goes to the airport and the other follows Jackson.” They quickly decided that Yoongi, Jungkook, and Hoseok will go to the airport while Seokjin and Jimin will chase down Jackson and Jaebom’s car.

Before they parted, Seokjin looked each of his mates in the eye and told them, “We have to get Namjoon back. If one of us spots him, make sure to grab him and never let him go. Let him know how sorry and stupid we are. We fucked up, but we can’t let Namjoon go like this.” Every one of them nodded and split ways. None of the 5 members noticed yet how Taehyung wasn’t with them.

**6 days before the breaking of the bonds**

Taehyung never responded. Nor did he return back home. Namjoon found himself alone in his and Taehyung’s room at ten in the morning, causing the omega to begin the day with a heavy heart. He scrambled from the beta’s covers to reach for his phone. He dialed Taehyung’s number and waited anxiously. Again, no response. He tried again. Nothing.

He was able to command his feet to go to the bathroom to dress up for the day. After all, it’s his first day back to work. Once he cleaned himself up and dressed up for today’s plans, which consisted of song recordings and individual shootings, Namjoon was met with growls and bitter scent coming from the kitchen. Oh yeah. He forgot there’s another burden he has to deal with. Well, maybe they know where Taehyung is.

He entered the dreaded living room where his 5 mates all stopped their current tasks to glare at the leader. Namjoon only asked them, “Did Tae ever come back last night?”

With a huff, Seokjin answered, “That’s what we were going to ask.” Oh. So Taehyung never did come back. Namjoon felt even more drained despite having a full 5 hour sleep.

Namjoon didn’t even flinch when he was hit with a sour white wine scent. Hoseok’s nose was almost flaring, growing at the omega, “You fucking drove Taehyung away! You’re really out here trying to ruin us, huh?!”

“No I’m not.”

“Fucking christ, I never knew you could be such a bitch. You only came here to ask about Taehyung but didn’t even start with an apology?”

“I will only say sorry for lying to you by staying with Jackson this week. But that’s all I did. I only stayed at a friend’s house.”

“Oh so scenting and making marks on each other are what friends do to each other? Don’t make me laugh, Namjoon,” Jimin snarled.

Calmer than ever, Namjoon only responded, “Do mates make bruises on each other's arms? Don’t mates apologize after almost choking them out of anger? Do mates call each other sluts without listening to the other side of the story?” When no one could say anything after that, Namjoon boldly stared into Yoongi and Jungkook’s eyes. As expected, none of them could meet his eyes.

The last thing he said to them that day was, “You wouldn’t even give me a chance to explain.”

**5 days before the breaking of the bonds**

Taehyung still did not return home. And yet, it was an interview day. They had one radio podcast and one live. Apparently, according to Sejin, Taehyung called in sick so he wouldn’t be able to attend these interviews. Namjoon’s anxiety exponentially grew. Was Taehyung ignoring his messages? How come? And most of all, where the hell is Minsoo? He’s been gone for a while.

When Jackson contacted Namjoon for updates, Namjoon confessed everything, including what he told Taehyung. Jackson was fine with it, but he was more suspicious of Taehyung than ever.

Namjoon cried, “B-but he promised! He promised he would come back, Jackson.” Jackson felt hurt and mad for his best friend. Out of everyone, he began to despise the youngest beta the most. Taehyung is definitely the most dangerous to Namjoon. If that guy messes up, it’s going to be awful for Namjoon. And the alpha hates that fact.

Another fact Jackson hated was how Namjoon was now painted as the ‘cheater’ in his pack. What the actual fuck. How ironic and idiotic is that, given that there were two members that actually cheated behind their backs. Even though Namjoon could have the choice (a very justifiable decision) to let another alpha take care of his heat, Namjoon remained faithful. He’s the most loyal and sincere person out there. How dare they call him those names. And how dare they humiliate him in public?

During one of the interviews, the BTS pack members deliberately made the omega the odd man out, constantly and throughout. It was to a point where even the interviewer grew uncomfortable at how snarky the BTS pack members were to Namjoon, and Namjoon could only sit there with a forced, rigid smile.

“I-I’m sure RM-ssi has many other charms…” the interview tried to defend the lone omega.

“Well you don’t know what he’s like at home. His idol and side and private life are complete opposites,” Hoseok snorted.

Yoongi added, “God of destruction doesn’t even begin to describe his messiness.” The interviewer helplessly glanced at the leader of BTS, confused whether this was serious or a mere teasing manner.

Namjoon gave his best fake smile and said, “They’re just being mean. As always.” After the interviews, employees couldn’t help but feel suffocated from the obvious and heavy tension between the leader and the rest of the members. The BigHit staff could only work in silence as small arguments sparked between them during sessions between the interviews. It wasn’t common for the members to fight, so not many, even longtime employees knew exactly how to deal with the growing animosity between the members (specifically the leader and the rest of the band).

Especially when an out of proportion argument broke out.

“What’s with you?! Can’t you at least be more professional than childishly throwing shade at me during an interview?” Namjoon yelled, frightening his make-up artist. He quickly apologized to his makeup artist, but his eyes never stopped glowering toward his so-called mates.

Jimin only rolled his eyes, “You of all people can’t say anything about being professional when you did that.” The other members snickered or grumbled in agreement.

When they all returned home late that night, Namjoon decided to give them a last test. This wasn’t because he had some hope in them, no, the thought even thinking there was hope is silly. But it was his dangerous curiosity that got the best of him when he asked them in a defeated voice, “Why do you guys even care? You guys don’t believe me when I said I never did anything. You have no problems humiliating me in public just to be petty. Is this even jealousy that I could have been with another alpha? Or do you guys just have something against me?”

Again, his mates couldn’t say anything after those series of questions. But something seemed to wake them up when Namjoon tearfully questioned, “D-do you guys even love me?” The silence following after Namjoon’s inquiry didn’t help the members’ scores.

Namjoon wanted to puke when Jungkook responded, “Of course we do. Why else would we be so mad to find out that you had someone else’s mark on you?”  
  
Seokjin added with a softer voice than Namjoon ever remembered in his recent memories, “All you have to do is apologize and promise that you’ll never do it again. Your alphas and betas will look past this once you do that, okay? I don’t want to continue this fight any longer than you do.” And then Seokjin came forward to pull the omega into a hug. Namjoon didn’t feel one bit of comfort, and his only thought was, ‘let’s see how long this gentleness lasts’. Because they still didn’t invite him to their nest (not like Namjoon wanted to lay on the very bed where he found Yoongi and Jungkook fucking Minsoo).

When Namjoon told all this to Jackson, the alpha and the rest of GOT7 gathered that night to formulate a plan. They decided that before Namjoon breaks the bonds, they are not going to let the BTS pack be left with the impression that Namjoon would have any intent in cheating on them. And also, they personally wanted to witness how far gone the BTS pack members are.

** 4 days before the breaking of the bonds **

“W-what? Jackson? Mark? Guys?” Namjoon stuttered in shock when he opened the front door of his apartment early in the morning. The omega thought it would be Taehyung, who still hadn’t returned home. So he didn’t bother changing out of his plain tee and cotton pajama pants as he raced to the door. This was a major warning sign that Namjoon was at a brink of delirium; Taehyung would never ring the doorbell to his own apartment.

Mark smiled at the adorable omega in his night clothes. It looks like he just jumped out of his bed judging by how the omega was still wearing glasses and has his hair sticking out everywhere. “Good morning. We came here to talk with your… mates.” Mark almost added the ‘soon to be ex mates’. He wished Namjoon would just leave without a second thought, but there still things needed to be observed and investigated. Like how will they react with them suddenly showing up in their front door.

Jimin was walking by the kitchen when he noticed the front door opened. The shorter alpha saw who their guests were, and as fast as he could, the alpha ran to the front door with the dirtiest glare he could muster. Jimin immediately (and not gently) shoved Namjoon behind him and growled at the people in front of their house. “Well, look who visited us.”

“Good morning to you too,” Youngjae sneered. Soon, all of the BTS pack members made their way to the door. Namjoon found himself in between Seokjin and Jimin both were possessively holding the omega with their arms. Jimin has his arm wrapped around his waist while Seokjin pulled the omega’s head toward his chest. Namjoon wanted to roll his eyes by the ironic fact that this was the first time since Jimin even touched him like this. He trusts GOT7 so he didn’t question their sudden appearance, and he kinda wanted to see how this will go.

“What brings you to our house?” Yoongi asked with a growl. Bam Bam tried his best to not make a sour face whenever Yoongi or Jungkook would speak. He honestly did not want to pretend not knowing their deplorable action.

Jaebeom stepped forward and slightly bowed (yes it was hard). “We just came here to talk about Namjoon and Jackson’s unfortunate events like mature adults.” Beside Jaebeom was Jackson, who was having a hard time not lunging forward in anger. How dare they act like jealous mates when they have been the ones fooling around with another omega?

“Oh? What do you have to say about that?” Hoseok growled, hand leaning against the door frame.

Jaebeom held his frown, “Well, we just want to make sure you guys know that this was all done unintentionally. The two are only best friends, and we should trust them. At least, we trust Jackson and Namjoon.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, “So you think that mark was made through platonic intentions?”

Jaebeom clenched his jaw but nodded, “I’m sure you of all people understand that it’s very hard to control yourself when you’re in a pre-rut. We let our primal selves take control. I trust that Jackson only did so to comfort his best friend who was in distress. So let’s not be too hard on these two, yeah?”

Seokjin held Namjoon to his shoulder even tighter. He accused, “Are you guys trying to make truce to save Jackson’s face? For assaulting our Namjoonie?” Namjoon’s eyes widened at Seokjin’s accusation and tried to shake his head.

“No, that isn’t what he did hyung-”

“Then what? You let him do it? How is that any better?” Yugyeom tugged on his Jinyoung hyung’s sleeves. Why must they have to do this? Why can’t they just beat up this dumb pack or yell at their faces that they are the worst fuckers in the world?

“Yes, it’s our mistake that we let Jackson roam around during his pre-rut. And thanks to Namjoon’s forgiving heart, he excused this alpha’s instinctual habits. So you don’t need to feel insecure about Namjoon,” Jaebeom said, head still slightly bowed to make the BTS pack somewhat at ease. He hated doing this, but this must be done. While they cannot give the BTS pack the exact details, especially about Jackson’s rare condition, they should at least convince the BTS pack that nothing truly happened between Namjoon and Jackson. If they can’t accept that, then… their theory that the BTS pack are brainwashed can be supported. Or they are just plain dumb.  
  
Yoongi pursed his lips, “Why are you trying so hard to defend Namjoon?”

Mark looked Yoongi square in the eye. “Because we genuinely care about Namjoon. And though we aren’t even his mates, we know from heart that Namjoon is a loyal person. He wouldn’t fool around behind his mates back, unlike some people in this world.”

* * *

It’s all about timing and patience. Minsoo has known this his entire life. There are always rewards for those who wait patiently. The problem is that his opponent is also a believer of patience. Or maybe Kim Namjoon is just hella stubborn. Minsoo doesn’t know what exactly, but he was still perplexed how the leader of BTS still hasn’t broken it off with his pack. Taehyung’s 3 days of absence should have driven the leader into hopelessness. Especially since Minsoo manipulated the situation where it seemed like Taehyung ignored the leader’s messages and confessions. Anyone by now would feel skeptical about Taehyung at this point.

But that just means it’s the perfect time to pull his final cards. After days of no response from the beta, Kim Namjoon should feel even more helpless and insecure than ever. And just like any human being, they will snap when the last string of hope is cut loose.This move is a hit or miss. But Minsoo wouldn't have gotten this far if he didn’t take risks.

Minsoo sent a photo of Taehyung looking at his phone in Minsoo’s bed to the BTS group chat, including the leader and excluding the youngest beta. Minsoo wrote, “Just want to let you know that Taehyung has been with me the whole time! He’s fine, just a little under the weather. I found him sleeping outside late at night, and he said that he didn’t want to go back home that night, so I let him stay at my house. He’ll come back tomorrow!”

Then he sent another photo of Taehyung sleeping on his lap. Along with the image, Minsoo typed, “Hehe, isn’t he cute? He was so knocked out!”

Minsoo smirked, imagining the horrified look on Kim Namjoon’s face. There were two reasons why he chose the two photos to send to the leader out of all the other photos. The first photo of Taehyung looking at his phone implies that he had checked his messages, making it seem like he ignored the leader (in reality, Taehyung was only checking the message sent from his manager. After that he passed out from exhaustion). The lap photo was just an extra slap in the face.

“When can I leave?” a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Minsoo placed his phone down to peer at the handsome beta, still resting on _his_ bed. Though Taehyung wasn’t as sweet as he was before, Minsoo was just delighted that Taehyung was so close to his clutches.

Minsoo smiled sweetly, ignoring the frown from the beta’s face, “My doctor said you should be able to be up and ready by tomorrow. Don’t worry, I informed your mates and Sejin that you’ll need another day to fully recover.”

* * *

Namjoon should have seen this coming. Shame on Namjoon for not realizing this any sooner. He even had major warning signs that no one would stay with Namjoon in the end, not even Taehyung.

Namjoon had been staring at the photos the manager assistant sent on the group chat. At one hand, Namjoon was so relieved to hear that Taehyung was okay. But on the other… why hasn’t Taehyung responded to him? Why did he even stay at Minsoo’s place out of all places? Could he have…

Namjoon swallowed his sobs; he had no more tears and energy to cry anymore. He lost. Minsoo had finally done it. Minsoo snuffed out his final candle, tore out the last string, and pushed him off the cliff.

Namjoon lost everything. And there’s only one more thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are now coming into the final 3 days before the glass shatters! Haha, I hope I answered some questions that many people have. But this chapter probably brought questions as well 😅
> 
> Sooo I'm already halfway done with the next chapter. Who knows, I may dropped the next chapter on Christmas Day :D 
> 
> Or maybe not... next chapter is incredibly sad (I almost cried while writing it so...). The next day after Christmas it is! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and dropping comments! I hope you guys have an amazing day!


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... another huge chapter. I need to cut down the word count lol 
> 
> Well this chapter is extra long cause of one scene I added from phase three, which is the very opening scene. The opening scene will introduce Taehyung's POV (will be distinguished from these brackets 『』)  
> I decided to put this scene here to reassure that we will be shifting POVs next phase, especially Taehyung's and Minsoo's. 
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ PLEASE BE WARNED! I'VE ADDED NEW TAGS 
> 
> There will be--  
> -degrading/name-calling  
> -daddy kink  
> -sir kink  
> -cheating  
> -implied drugging  
> -overstimulation 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this... haha...

_『Everywhere hurts. His limbs, chest, and especially his head felt like they were being compressed. It was even difficult to flutter his eyes open._   
  
_When Taehyung did manage to open his eyes, he was met with a bright flash. The beta winced in pain, shutting his eyes immediately. After a while, Taehyung tried again. This time, he slowly opened one eye. Okay, he sees some color. That’s a good sign. He waited for another minute until he could clearly see the baby blue ceiling with a giant chandelier hanging at the center. Finally, Taehyung opened his other eye._   
  
_Where the fuck is he? Taehyung tried to recall what he was doing the other day. That’s when the 21 year old felt sharp pain drilling through his head. Taehyung hissed, hands flying to his head. Taehyung’s entire body shivered when his bare arms escaped from the rather warm covers. The beta let out fits of coughs.  
_   
_“Taehyung?? Are you awake?” a voice called. Bursting into the room was none other than Cho Minsoo wearing a bathrobe. What is this? Is this some kind of nightmare?  
_   
_“W-where am I?” Taehyung croaked. Fuck, his throat also hurt like hell._   
  
_“You’re at my house, Taehyungie hyung-- Oh, you’re not looking so good. Here, I’ll go fetch some water! Be right back!” Minsoo said, dashing out the door. Taehyung’s heart rate increased. No. No. No. Why the hell is he in this omega’s house? Mustering all his strength and willpower, Taehyung’s upper body shot up.  
_   
_“Shit! Ow…” Taehyung groaned. Why does he feel like his head was about to burst? Whatever, there was no time for that. Taehyung tried to remember the last thing he did. Like a movie playing a flashback, Taehyung saw the scene of him shouting at Namjoon then leaving the door to calm down. Fuck, that’s right. Namjoon hyung came home with Jackson’s scent and mark. Taehyung was about to blow up, so he went out to get fresh air, but got himself drunk. And then, nothing. What the heck happened next?_   
  
_Coughing, Taehyung observed the room with his eyes. This room had baby blue walls, a giant dresser, lots of posters of BTS, desk, bookcase, and basically everything you would expect a rich student to have. Wait, why is it so cold? The beta’s eyes trailed down and gasped out loud. He was **half naked.**_   
  
_Minsoo flung open the door with a tray on his hands. Taehyung dove underneath the blankets to cover himself as Minsoo placed the tray filled with food, water, and some pills next on top of the stand next to the bed. Minsoo tipped his head sideways in confusion. “What’s wrong? Do you feel any pain?”_   
  
_“What the fuck am I doing here? Why am I at your house? How did I get here?” Taehyung didn’t care that his head was screaming in pain that it made its way to his ears. He didn’t care that because of the adrenaline and fear running through him, it was getting harder to breathe. He shouldn’t be here. He should be at his own apartment where his omega is. Shit, Namjoon. He must be so confused right now._   
  
_“Taehyung, please calm down…” Minsoo tried to ease the beta._   
  
_“Calm down?! I don’t remember a single thing after I passed out from who knows where? Where is my phone? I need to call Namjoon. Where is my shirt? And can you please wear proper clothes? Also, your scent is suffocating me--”_   
  
_The last thing Taehyung remembered after his burst was Minsoo’s deep frown. And then, everything was black. He was knocked out. Again. 』_

**3 days before the breaking of the bonds  
**  
When Taehyung came back, Namjoon barely acknowledged the beta. Every one of his mates expressed their joy and relief upon the beta’s return, but Namjoon only stayed in his studio. He had to finalize at least these songs before he left for good. At least this is what he could do to make it up to ARMY.  
  
When Namjoon finally left his studio and entered the dining room, the omega poked his head out behind the wall to peek at the lovely scene of all his mates eating happily together. Seokjin and Yoongi cooked steak today. Everyone, especially the maknaes, were thrilled. The scene looked so pure and joyful that it was almost as if all the drama prior didn’t happen. But Namjoon knew the exact reason how everyone was able to laugh, smile, and giggle: it’s because he wasn’t there. And if he lets others know that he arrived, this bright happy moment will immediately disappear. Even though the only thing Namjoon wanted was to join this blissful scene and return back to their happier times, Namjoon now knows that it’s impossible now.  
  
That’s when Namjoon decided. He stared at each of his soon to be ex mates’ faces longingly. He will do it tomorrow.  
  
Brushing away his tears, Namjoon left to his and Taehyung’s room. He slept immediately and alone since Taehyung slept on the couch that night. But what Namjoon didn’t know was that Taehyung did indeed enter their shared room at one point to give a quick kiss on the forehead on the omega.  
  
But what Taehyung didn’t know was Namjoon’s unyielding intent to leave all of them, manipulated into thinking that Taehyung no longer cared for him.

 **2 days before the breaking of the bonds  
**  
Namjoon wanted to have an entire day to indulge in his mates like none of the events from the past few months happened. This was all Namjoon’s selfishness. He was so broken that he didn’t care if he broke himself any farther. He just wanted to keep them a little longer, to enjoy it before it goes. Enjoy while it lasts, isn’t that right, universe? So he started with Seokjin in the early morning.  
  
It was another day where each BTS member had their own duties to do including individual MV shooting, recording, and turning in their melody drafts. So they were on their own for the most part, and Namjoon took advantage of this.  
  
Seokjin was up and early to cook breakfast for all the members to start their hectic day. The pack alpha had just finished cooking bacon when Namjoon entered the kitchen with empty eyes. Seokjin didn’t notice the omega until he felt the leader’s chin against his shoulders. The pack alpha was startled at first, but slightly chuckled from the omega’s desperate need of attention. Namjoon continued to nuzzle against the pack alpha’s neck to stimulate him. Out of everyone in the pack, Seokjin was one of the first to stop his aggression toward the omega (who knows until when though). The eldest alpha whirled around and hoisted Namjoon up on the counter, placing himself between the omega’s legs. Namjoon’s hands automatically held onto the sides of his pack alpha’s head.  
  
Seokjin whispered with a small smile, “What’s up, Joon?” Namjoon doesn’t know, but he knows that it’s too late to stop whatever he’s doing right now.  
So, the omega ignored the question and asked in a hushed voice, “Jin-hyung, do you love me?” Seokjin’s eyes widened in shock. A second later, Seokjin leaned in and kissed the top of the omega’s nose.  
  
“Of course I do.” Liar.  
  
Namjoon stared into Seokjin’s eyes. He then whispered, “Kiss me, hyung. Show me that you do.” Seokjin smiled and pulled the omega’s body toward his, swooping in eagerly to capture the younger’s lips. Namjoon snaked his arms around his pack alpha’s neck as their kiss deepened by each second. Soon, Namjoon could feel saliva running down his chin as he continued to lick against Seokjin’s own tongue. As much as Namjoon didn’t want to make noise, he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan when the elder sucked on his bottom lip. Seokjin was always a good kisser. He’s going to miss how wet, desperate, and sensual their kisses are.

Namjoon’s next target was Jimin. After his makeout session with Seokjin, Seokjin had to leave for his shooting and left in a hurry after placing breakfast at the table. Namjoon only ate a muffin and some of the bacon Seokjin cooked. He returned back to the bathroom to clean himself up for the day while everyone else left for their duties. Except for Jimin.  
  
Always having issues with punctuality, Jimin was still picking out his accessories in his room with Hoseok’s. When Namjoon knocked on Jimin’s door and then opened it, Jimin was half naked, in the middle of changing shirts. Namjoon’s eyes trailed down Jimin’s fit body, his defined abs teasing the omega. Jimin smirked when seeing his hyung gulped audibly. The alpha was still upset about the Jackson disaster, and so what is a good way to release his anger?  
  
“I can smell you easily, hyung. Already so wet for me, hm?” Jimin sneered, licking his lips.  
  
Once again, Namjoon ignored his logical side and fell victim to his carnal desires. Namjoon nodded, already removing his belt as he whispered, “Yes, sir. C-can we…?”  
  
Jimin’s smirk widened. He walked over to where Namjoon was standing by the door and helped the omega to take off his own dress shirt. He pushed Namjoon onto bed and leaned down to whisper against his ear, “We still haven’t properly punished you for all the trouble you brought earlier this week, isn’t that right? Even though you didn’t do it purposely, you still had another alpha’s mark on you. Now what should I do about that?”  
  
Namjoon only whimpered pitifully as Jimin bit onto the fading bite mark harshly. After being satisfied with the bruise he made on Namjoon’s collar, Jimin sat back up and tore both their jeans off from them. Jimin glanced at the clock and clicked his tongue in annoyance at how little time they had. Oh well. He’s still going to punish his omega.  
  
“Do you remember our safe word, hyung?”  
  
“Yes. Fireweed.”  
  
Jimin smiled gently, but the lust in his eyes never escaped. Pulling down the omega’s underwear, Namjoon gasped when cold air hit his bare cock. Without hesitation, Jimin collected a trail of Namjoon’s slick and spread it over his cock. Namjoon moaned loudly when Jimin immediately started to stroke fast and hard without hesitation. Growling, Jimin told the omega, “You’re going to take my punishment like a good boy, okay? You can only get my cock if you come when I say it’s okay to. Got that?”  
  
Namjoon only cried when Jimin gave a slap to his ass when he didn’t answer immediately. He yelled, “Yes sir!” After that, Namjoon lost all train of thought as Jimin edged him 3 times in under 10 minutes. It’s been a while since he and Jimin had sex exclusively, and Namjoon always loved being punished by his small alpha. Despite being the shortest and sweetest alpha in the pack, Jimin was a monster during sex. And Namjoon loved it.  
  
By the 3rd time Jimin edged him by eating him out, tears streamed down his face as he begged, “Please sir! Can I please come? I can’t take it anymore!” Jimin only responded by thrusting his tongue inside the omega’s hole, earning another loud moan from the leader.  
  
After another harsh suction, Namjoon pleaded, “Please, please! I-I’m sorry, sir! Please let me come, sir.” Finally showing mercy to the crying omega, Jimin removed himself from his hyung’s hole. The alpha sucked in his breath from the mouthwatering sight of his beautiful leader. Eyes red from crying and mouth slightly open, Namjoon looked absolutely wrecked.  
  
Jimin felt pangs in his heart. He nodded and started to stroke the omega’s smaller cock in fast motion. “You can come, Joon.” Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut and his back arched, coming harder than ever before.  
  
Jimin allowed Namjoon to catch his breath from his intense release, before flipping the omega on his knees. Namjoon let out a surprise yelp, but moaned when Jimin thrusted into his hole in one go. All he could do was to stay limp and take what Jimin gives him as the alpha was now chasing his own pleasure.  
  
“H-harder, sir!” Namjoon begged once again. Despite how overstimulated he was, the pain and pleasure was so good. Namjoon wanted more and more.  
  
Jimin grunted, complying to the omega’s pleas as he dug onto Namjoon’s hips and thrusted even harder. He growled, “You are such a slut, aren’t you Joon? Still moaning for cock after coming. But you are only a slut for me, aren’t you?”  
  
Namjoon cried, ignoring how wrong this sounded, “Yes! Only for alpha!”  
  
Needless to say, Namjoon came twice with Jimin pulling out before locking his knot inside him in the end. As much Jimin wanted to knot the omega, he had to leave very soon. The younger alpha flopped down next to the panting leader, both worn out from their intense sex.  
  
Namjoon in particular was out of it; the last time he fucked was during Seokjin’s rut. How long ago was that? Namjoon let his thoughts wander while Jimin began to clean up.

Quickly putting on a random shirt and putting on his slacks, Jimin returned back to his bed where Namjoon was already dozing off. Jimin petted his hyung’s dark brown locks with fond eyes as he analyzed the omega’s features. Jimin noticed Namjoon’s dark circles under his eyes and how hollow his cheeks were. In that moment, Jimin couldn’t help but squeak out a cry. He quickly covered his mouth to not wake the elder, but tears continued to spill from his eyes. Namjoon deserves better. Jimin doesn’t understand why he and the others are constantly doing things that are hurting their leader. Every time he did something horrible to Namjoon, Jimin kept swearing to himself that _that_ would be the last he would make his hyung cry. But he keeps breaking promise after promise. And now, he and the others did something so awful that could make his hyung leave for good.  
  
Jimin didn’t want that. As much as he should be the better person and let Namjoon go, Jimin couldn’t do it.  
“I’m sorry, hyung, I’m so sorry. I know what they did was wrong, but… I don’t want you to leave. And I’m not sure if I would have done any different if I was in their shoes. Hyung, we don’t deserve you, and I’m so sorry.” Jimin leaned down and kissed the sleeping omega’s lips. Wiping his tears, Jimin smiled sadly at his hyung before leaving the door. As soon as he gently closed the door, Namjoon's eyes flew open, his own tears making its way out of his eyes. So it’s going to be like that.  
  
“You’re so selfish, Jiminie,” Namjoon whispered, before breaking into tears.  
  


  
Namjoon almost gave up his mission after Jimin’s confession. But he had many more mates to go, and next was Hoseok. Wearing his thickly rimmed glasses and oversized sweater, Namjoon entered the dance studio where Hoseok was practicing alone. Hoseok was out of breath after practicing his intense routine. He chugged on the cold water bottle as Namjoon closed the door behind him and made his way to his fellow 94 liner. The alpha looked dangerously handsome with sweat pouring down his long neck. Namjoon had a feeling he was going to engage in another rough activity with the alpha.  
  
He was right.  
  
Contrary to what they usually do after an argument (like having a drink together or engaging in late night conversations), Namjoon found himself on his knees and having his mouth full of cock. Hoseok roughly held Namjoon’s head and thrusted harshly into the omega’s warm cavern. Hoseok growled, “This is what you are. A cockslut for me, and only for us. Don’t you dare go running off with other alphas when you are so ready and pliant for me. Got that, Joon?” Namjoon could only nod. Hoseok bucked his hips forward, causing Namjoon to blink his tears. “Look yourself at the mirror. See how wrecked you are under me. Isn’t that right?” The alpha pulled out his cock from the omega’s mouth, waiting for a response.  
  
Namjoon croaked, voice cracking from the rough treatment, “Yes. I’m a cockslut for daddy only.” Like a whore he was, Namjoon opened his mouth again and looked up to Hoseok with pleading eyes. There was something in Hoseok’s eyes that changed. Ignoring his throbbing dick begging for release, Hoseok kneeled down and kissed Namjoon’s open mouth, uncaring that he could taste himself. The omega eyes shut immediately, leaning into the unexpected kiss. Soon, the kiss became heated. Hoseok’s hands flew to pull the bottom of the sweater up to the omega’s mouth. Namjoon automatically bit onto the cloth, allowing Hoseok to dutifully suck his hardened nipples. Namjoon didn’t know what suddenly shifted the alpha’s persona, but his own body was finally getting attention. It was everything Namjoon could ask for yet it was short-lived.

As soon as Hoseok was about to unbutton his pants, the door suddenly slammed open with a familiar deep voice shouting, “Hoseok hyung! Sejin hyung wanted to-- oh.” Taehyung froze instantly while both Hoseok and Namjoon squeaked in shock, trying to cover themselves from shame. Hoseok released a sigh of relief, loosening his grip around Namjoon. Now knowing it was only Taehyung, Hoseok didn’t bother to put his exposed dick back into his pants.  
  
Casually rubbing his thumb onto Namjoon’s swollen lips, Hoseok asked, “What’s up, Taehyung-ah? Oh, could you close the door behind you? Thanks.” Taehyung wordlessly did what he was told, eyes never leaving Namjoon. The omega refused to meet the younger’s sharp eyes. Well even if he was out of his headspace, he wouldn’t have acknowledged the beta anyway.  
  
“Sejin wanted you to meet him at your studio soon,” Taehyung told the alpha in a low voice. Taehyung unconsciously clenched his fist behind his back when Hoseok started to thrust his fingers inside Namjoon’s mouth. Eyes-half lidded, Namjoon sucked onto the alpha’s fingers without missing a beat.  
  
Hoseok asked, “Why? And when does he exactly need me?”  
  
“I don’t know. But he said soon.”  
  
Hoseok shrugged, “Okay. I’ll be there in a couple minutes then. After I take care of this one.” Hoseok turned in his attention back to Namjoon and smirked, “Think you can please your alpha in under 5 minutes?” Namjoon nodded furiously, sucking harshly onto his alpha’s fingers. While the 94 liners began to resume where they left off, both failed to notice the simmering scent of green tea and the rather loud slam on the door.

  
  
So far, being with his Yoongi hyung hurts the most. The omega was currently leaning against his hyung’s side on the piano bench as the beta was playing a tune he came up with. Namjoon always loved watching Yoongi play the piano. The way Yoongi’s pretty fingers fly across the keyboard never fails to calm him. Except this time, Namjoon’s heart was beating erratically. The omega was trying to focus on the melody his hyung was playing currently, but all he could think of was Yoongi's moans mixing in with Minsoo’s. It was almost torture.  
  
Even though Namjoon only came to Yoongi’s studio to spend his final moments with him (preferably happy moments), Namjoon started to have second thoughts. Why isn’t Yoongi showing any signs of nervousness? Shouldn’t a person who cheated on their mates be panicking? Why is his hyung so calm? Will he ever admit his affair to him? Did Yoongi regret, or was he wishing to do this deed again?  
  
The piano stopped singing, and Yoongi’s body stilled. Namjoon didn’t move his head from the beta’s shoulders either, letting the somewhat comfortable silence linger. The two stared at the studio wall for a couple of minutes. Despite being together the very longest, neither of them had a clue of what was going on the other’s heads.  
Namjoon lifted his head slightly to look up to Yoongi’s face in slight confusion when the beta’s right hand made its way on top of Namjoon’s left hand, which was resting on top of Yoongi’s piano bench. Yoongi’s eyes and face were still facing forward, but Namjoon could see the sorrow on his hyung’s face. So, Namjoon rested his head against Yoongi’s shoulders once again, facing forward as well.  
  
“Yoongi-hyung. Do you still love me?” He felt a tight squeeze on his left hand.  
  
“I always had, and I always will, Namjoon.” Then why did you do it? The unsaid words echoed inside Namjoon’s head.  
  
“Kiss me, hyung.” Unlike the time when he asked Seokjin, Namjoon felt like he could burst when asking Yoongi for a kiss. He’s going to kiss his mate who probably gorged into another omega’s lips just a week ago. As much as it was discomforting to do so, Namjoon was already broken. He’s already at the bottom of the pit so there’s no way it can get worse. Yoongi didn’t move an inch for a while.  
  
Then, Namjoon felt Yoongi removing his hand from his own. He too removed his head from Yoongi’s shoulders, and the two were now facing toward each other. Namjoon’s empty eyes met Yoongi’s tired ones. Namjoon could already feel his heart ache, so he closed his eyes. He can’t watch Yoongi lean in close to his face.

Namjoon could feel a tingling sensation in his lips when he could sense Yoongi’s lips hovering his own. Yoongi rested his hand on Namjoon’s cheek and pulled the omega closer. Instead of placing a kiss on the leader’s lips, Yoongi tilted Namjoon’s head slightly to get a better angle to kiss the bridge between the younger’s eyes. Namjoon’s eyes fluttered open when Yoongi pulled away afterwards. It wasn’t a proper kiss, Namjoon thought almost solemnly.  
  
As if Yoongi could read Namjoon’s thoughts like he always had before, Yoongi said softly, “Next time. Go back to your studio and finish your drafts, Joon. Don’t you have a lot to finish?” Namjoon nodded wordlessly. Yoongi smiled. It looked like a sad smile. The beta told the younger, “Thanks for visiting me. I’ll see you later?” Another wordless nod. Yoongi leaned in and gave Namjoon another kiss in the forehead. Another improper kiss.  
  
When Namjoon left Yoongi’s studio, he only had one somber thought. There will be no next time. Yoongi lost his chance.  
  
  
  
In contrast to Yoongi’s calm demeanor, Jungkook couldn’t stop fidgeting or flinching whenever he and Namjoon made physical contact. It was like the time Jungkook had an obvious, puppy crush on the leader back in their trainee days. If the haunting image of Jungkook knotting Minsoo wasn’t occupying his head, Namjoon would have been endeared.  
  
Leaning over Jungkook’s shoulder, who was sitting on his studio chair, Namjoon was giving his input over the song Jungkook created, hoping it could be released one day. The song was amazing and so Jungkook. Namjoon was immensely proud, and he was helping the younger to finalize the chorus lyrics as well as finding the perfect balance to every instrumental part.  
  
“Yeah, I would dampen this sound a bit more to have the bass really resonate. Or if you want to change it up for the second repeat of the chorus, I would utilize the stylistics of your vocals instead,” Namjoon told the young alpha.  
  
“O-oh okay. I’ll record again to try a different tone,” Jungkook mumbled. The maknae let out a small squeak when Namjoon placed his hand on top of Jungkook’s, whose hand was on top of his mouse. Namjoon moved Jungkook’s hand to navigate the cursor to pinpoint the place Namjoon wanted to discuss.  
  
“In this part, right before the chorus drops, you can add more to build up the chorus. Maybe have a percussion to hit every beat to make it more exciting? Whatever you decide, it could be another way to change up the repeated phrase.”  
  
“O-okay. Thank you.” Namjoon nodded, unable to give the alpha a genuine smile. Namjoon leaned against Jungkook’s desk, mindlessly rubbing on his clothed, bruised wrist caused by the alpha next to him. Never would Namjoon had thought he could ever fear his sweet, adorable Jungkook. But ever since Jungkook snapped that one day, Namjoon realized how easily Jungkook could break his limb. Jungkook probably didn’t even use half of his strength when bruising his wrist. And that terrified the leader. What was even more terrifying was how Jungkook was behaving now, so docile and shy yet never acknowledged his aggressive treatment he showed earlier this week. What happened to his little one?  
  
“D-do you it’s good? I’m nervous how ARMY would think of it,” Jungkook’s voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts. This time, Namjoon managed to smile and bravely opened his arms wide.  
  
The elder beckoned the younger, “Aww, it’s okay Kook. Come here.” The young alpha nearly tripped when burying himself underneath his hyung’s arms. Knowing how anxious Jungkook can be when it comes to creating his work, he whispered against the younger’s ear, “I think it’s amazing. You worked so hard, baby, and I know ARMY will love it. Okay? When you put your mind into it, you can almost do anything.” Jungkook was silent as Namjoon played with Jungkook’s soft, brown locks. It didn’t take long for Namjoon to notice how much Jungkook was shaking, and soon, he could hear soft sniffles coming from the younger.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry hyung,” Jungkook said before bursting into tears. Oh no, Namjoon thought almost dismally. This wasn’t expected, and Namjoon doesn’t know how long he could withhold his own emotions.  
  
But Namjoon held his ground as he rubbed Jungkook’s back and asked, “What’s wrong. Kookie? What are you sorry for?”  
  
“For everything! I don’t know why but… but…” Jungkook couldn’t finish his sentence. He buried his head against the elder’s shoulders and continued to cry. Will Jungkook confess? If he does, things might change.  
  
With an empty heart, Namjoon continued to hold Jungkook. Jungkook finally lifts his head up to meet his hyung’s eyes. Namjoon’s heart ached at the sight of Jungkook’s beautiful blotchy eyes and red nose. The younger wept, “Hyung, I did something so horrible. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
Jungkook shook his head furiously, “I can’t. I don’t want to tell you. I… I don’t want you to leave. Please don’t leave. H-hyung please…” Oh Jungkook. Do you know how bad this sounded without context, Namjoon wanted to ask. If you can’t tell me what you did, then it must mean it’s really bad. But too bad. Namjoon already knew.  
  
“Shhh, Jungkook, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here right now.” But he won’t be here any longer. Not after this.  
  
“Promise you won’t leave?” How could Namjoon promise that after what they did?  
  
“I’m not going anywhere right now, baby. And don’t worry. You’ll always be my baby.”  
  
“Really?” It took everything for Namjoon not to break into tears along with Jungkook.  
  
Instead, Namjoon held his baby’s face and whispered, “Yes. If you promise me that you continue to love me and only me. Okay?”  
  
Jungkook nodded his head eagerly, “Only you, hyung. I love you.” Jungkook leaned in, and Namjoon closed his eyes. Their lips connected, but the same can’t be said with their hearts. This moment contained two empty promises from both parties. One desperate kiss. Two broken hearts.

* * *

Namjoon didn’t bother to spend any time with Taehyung. Taehyung’s betrayal was too fresh and a hundred times more agonizing. After Namjoon poured out every one of his deepest feelings and even betrayed his best friend to inform Taehyung of what was going on, he had to just ignore him! Taehyung should have just told him that he would rather be with the pack with Minsoo and go.  
  
 _Ask him first before you assume things_ a tiny voice in his head tried to persuade him. Ha. Once again, his logical side tries to kick in but his emotions are much stronger.  
  
Namjoon may be broken, but being hurt by Taehyung is another level of anguish. Hearing Taehyung that he was on his other mates’ side from mouth would destroy him mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. At least he grew numb to his other mates’ horrible treatment. It’s like scratching old wounds and scars. But pain from Taehyung is a stab straight to his still beating heart, fresh blood spilling endlessly.  
  
Once again, Namjoon closed the door and locked the door to sleep alone. Taehyung slept on the couch the second time this week.  
  
Little did Namjoon know that Taehyung was also having an internal crisis.

**ONE DAY BEFORE THE BREAKING OF THE BONDS  
**  
The illusion, where he and the pack members (excluding Taehyung) are in love and perfectly okay, Namjoon built yesterday only lasted a day. It was almost funny how Namjoon almost expected them to run immediately back to Minsoo even after all of their activities the other day.  
  
Well, not all of them were shamelessly flirting with Minsoo, who once again dolled up for their group MV shooting. To Namjoon’s surprise, Yoongi and Jungkook were seemingly avoiding the other omega, much to the manager assistant’s dismay. But this didn’t bring Namjoon’s hopes up. Oh, the leader of BTS knows all too well what will happen in the next few hours.  
  
In no time, Yoongi and Jungkook lost their restraints and began showering compliments here and there to the young omega. Namjoon could only watch in the background with a disappointed expression.  
  
The one thing that did rile up the leader was _Taehyung_ walking up to the other omega. And that fucking asshole’s eyes lit up like a kid opening his christmas present. The beta and omega walked isolated themselves from others and whispered to each other, faces quite close to prevent others from hearing their conversation. Wow, at least hide it Taehyung, Namjoon thought internally.  
  
If only Namjoon knew the content of what Taehyung was actually telling the other omega. With deadly eyes glaring straight into Minsoo’s mischievous ones, Taehyung muttered in a low voice, “I don’t know the hell you are doing to Namjoon, but when I find out, I will make sure you suffer.”  
  
Minsoo blinked his eyes innocently, “Tae, why are you being so mean lately? Even after I treated you when you were sick this week?” Minsoo wanted to laugh. Poor Taehyungie. Minsoo knew it was about time for Taehyung to be suspicious of him with his obvious advancements toward him and all that, but the beta was suspicious of him for the wrong reasons. The beta believed that Minsoo was directly hurting Namjoon, when in reality, it was Taehyung and his other mates that were hurting the leader. And even now, Taehyung is unknowingly creating a bigger hole. He could feel the rage coming from Kim Namjoon’s eyes as Minsoo scooted even closer to Taehyung’s bubble.  
  
Namjoon made his choice. He’s going to do it. Tonight.  
  
What is Namjoon going to do exactly? Fuck things up. No more considerate, responsible, and tolerant Namjoon anymore. Now that he’s for sure going to break it off from the pack AND the band (a decision he made just recently), he can go out like a tornado.  
  
The events from this week proved to him that as long as he’s out of the picture, BTS can continue like nothing happened. Their pack dynamic won’t faze at all judging the way everyone was getting along during dinner without him. They all seem to dote on Minsoo, so they weren’t cheating on each other, only on Namjoon. Sure they will be missing a leader and a rapper, but both Yoongi and Hoseok can easily fill in those positions. And BTS will surely not lose fans just because of a loss of Kim Namjoon. ARMY is a huge fanbase, plus, it's’ not like he’s the fan favorite. They are still a handful of those who despise him for going against the norm (being an omega and leader). Maybe BTS will be more successful when he’s gone. Hoseok, who’s an alpha, will be a great leader. There won’t be an omega around in the band that would mess things up.  
  
Or, if they really wanted to, once Minsoo joins the pack, he might as well join the band. After all, he is the perfect, most beautiful, organized, and talented omega all according to his mates. Great. This is all great. All of Namjoon’s worries are solved.  
  
The omega, who was sitting meters away from all of his mates, started to cackle. He laughed, laughed and laughed. The BigHit staff members around him eyed him strangely, but none of them said anything. They had a feeling what caused the leader of BTS to laugh almost darkly like this.  
  
Namjoon abruptly stood up, all the light in his eyes, if there were any left, disappeared. Without a word, Namjoon began to march out the door. One of the staff members stood in Namjoon’s way before the omega could leave the building.  
  
“W-where are you going Namjoon-ah?” the elder asked.  
  
Namjoon smiled. “It was nice working with you. I hope for you the best.” The employee’s mouth was wide open in shock and confusion. Namjoon placed a finger in front of his lips and whispered, “Shh. This will be between only you and me. Now, if you excuse me.” And Namjoon left without a trace. The only person that noticed the omega’s leave was that lonesome staff member.

* * *

Namjoon stared at himself in the mirror, one of the things he hated to do these days. Hm. He looked okay enough. The mask does hide his hideous face so he shouldn't have too much trouble finding a hookup partner. Namjoon smoothed out his dark brown hair that perfectly framed that black and gold, feather mask he bought just the other day. Then he twirled his body around to inspect his outfit once again. He decided to go with black skinny jeans, gold chain shaping his thigh, brown and gold striped blouse, and golden hoops for the public club party he decided to attend. Namjoon swallowed, feeling his heart beating rapidly.  
  
He made sure to leave the house without anyone noticing, and sneak inside the club with stealth. After all, he was still the leader of the most famous band in the world. Word would spread in lightning speed if anyone caught sight of him leaving the house alone or entering a public club like this. Luckily, this club was hosting a masked party: perfect for an idol like him to attend without exposing his identity.  
  
The omega jumped when loud music boomed through the restroom walls. The party started. Namjoon let out another nervous sigh and redid his blouse collar again. Should he leave another button open to spotlight his chest? With shaky fingers, Namjoon unbuttoned the second below the top button to reveal the tips of his pecks. He felt like he was doing something very, very wrong. Though, this should be relatively mild compared to what his mates did, right?  
  
“Oh wow, aren’t you a beauty?” a low voice whistled. Judging from the scent, this must be an alpha behind him. Namjoon looked up from his shirt and glanced at the mirror. To his surprise, a man wearing a flamboyant, colorful mask was right behind him with hungry eyes staring straight into the eyes through the bathroom mirror.  
  
The pinewood scented alpha dangerously stepped closer to the BTS leader in disguise and hummed, “You’re very tall for an omega. Oh, pardon me, but you are an omega, correct?”  
  
The corner of Namjoon’s lips slightly curved upward. Despite this alpha’s questionable approach, he seems rather polite. He even wanted to make sure he didn’t assume Namjoon’s subgender, which the omega greatly appreciated. He even appreciated more that the alpha assumed he was an omega right off the bat. Namjoon nodded, still refusing to turn around just for fun, “Yeah, I am. Was it my scent that gave it away?”  
  
The alpha shrugged, “You do smell very nice, definitely not alpha-like. But just a glimpse of your face gave away that you are one stunning omega.” Okay, Namjoon was sold. He was actually relieved because this meant that he didn’t have to join the sweaty bodies that were going wild underneath the disco ball. He caught his prize by just standing in the bathroom.  
  
Namjoon turned around and flashed him his infamous dimple smile. His smile grew wider when the alpha in front of him audibly sucked in his breath. “I came here as Mono. What should I call you?”  
  
“Interesting choice, Mono. I didn’t put much thought with a nickname when coming to this party, so I apologize for my lack of creativity. But I’m Alex.”  
  
“Is that perhaps your English name?” Namjoon asked in English. ‘Alex’ raised an eyebrow with an amused expression.  
  
“You’ve got dimples, and you’re smart. Please tell me you’re on board with ditching this party and coming over to my apartment,” the alpha basically begged.  
  
Namjoon chuckled, boldly stepping into the alpha’s bubble. Seductively brushing his fingers on the side of Alex’s arm, Namjoon nodded, “Let’s get out of here. I wasn’t planning to stay too long anyway.”  
  


* * *

  
Namjoon sighed happily, brushing his fingers gently through Alex’s curly, red locks. Though he and Alex just made it to Alex’s bed a few minutes ago, Namjoon was already feeling a rush of excitement. He’s doing this. He’s actually doing this. He’s going to let another alpha touch all over his body like he wasn’t owned by someone else.  
  
The BTS leader in disguise lifted up Alex’s head from his neck and smashes his lips against the alpha’s. Alex let out a surprised moan, easily parting his lips to let the other slip his tongue in.  
  
It was amazing. Namjoon felt amazing as he could feel Alex slowly pushing Namjoon down on the bed until his back was on top of his pillow. The two broke apart, strands of saliva trailing between. Namjoon broke the strand of saliva with a flick of his tongue, earning a groan from the alpha above him. The alpha growled, “You’re so fucking sexy.” Namjoon automatically closed his eyes when Alex dove in to capture his lips once again. This was so wrong. Namjoon’s inner omega was wailing. He felt like his body was lit on fire even though he only had just been kissing. And more than anything, he felt as if his heart could burst any second. What the hell was he doing?  
  
Namjoon doesn’t exactly know for now, but he knew he was feeling drunk in power. He felt powerful as he pulled Alex’s face even closer with his free arm. Despite feeling euphoric, both his mind and body are pleading for him to stop. You don’t want this, his omega says your heart and body belongs to 6 people only. Namjoon knows that. So what is driving him to want more and more of committing this sin?  
  
Alex removes himself from Namjoon’s lips. Namjoon analyzed the alpha’s features carefully. Sea blue eyes, straight nose, sharp jaw, and long eyelashes. Yeah, definitely a handsome man beneath that colorful mask. Focusing on the alpha’s face was a good distraction now that the alpha began to unbutton his shirt. Namjoon’s mouth open at the sight of Alex’s glorious abs. Damn. His body is comparable to Jungkook’s.  
  
“Like what you see?” Alex teased, tossing his white dress shirt to the side. Namjoon nodded eagerly, and Alex chuckled, “Why thank you. Now it’s your turn.” Oh. Namjoon’s heart drummed even faster. It’s probably excitement rather than fear, Namjoon internally thought in an attempt to hypnotize himself.  
  
Once Namjoon successfully removed his brown and gold striped blouse, Alex growled. Soon, they were sucking each other's mouth once again. This time, Namjoon whimpered into the kiss when the alpha started to tweak his perky nipples. It feels good. It’s not the same kind of good he used to feel when his mates would do this, but it’s still good. It feels like sweet, sweet revenge perhaps.  
  
“Fuck, I can’t wait to get inside of you, omega.” It felt like a face slap to reality when Alex groaned those very words next to his ear. A shiver ran up to his spine. This voice is unfamiliar. It’s not any of his mates’ voices. And these touches. They were nothing like his mates.  
  
The next thing Namjoon knew was the of feelings foreign hands sliding down his sides and then frantically unbuckling his belt. The omega made the biggest mistake by looking up at the person above him. He didn’t see a flashy mask, curly red hair, nor aqua eyes. Instead, he saw soft brown locks, perfectly shaped nose, and those mesmerizing, dark eyes who would always stare at him like he was holding his world. Taehyung… No. No. No. No.No--  
  
When Namjoon heard the sound of soft click, he gasped out loud, “No, no, wait! Stop, stop, please stop!” The alpha stopped immediately as Namjoon shoved Alex off from him and flailed back against the headboard. The leader in disguise was shaking uncontrollably. Soon, tears spilled from his eyes, and the confused alpha could see the tears even through the omega’s mask.  
  
“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Alex asked in a hushed voice. Namjoon shook his head furiously, covering his bare torso with his arms. He can’t do this. He shouldn’t do this. What the hell was he thinking--  
  
“Mono? We don't have to do this. I’m sorry if you felt like you were pressured or anything,” Alex’s worried voice interrupted.  
  
Namjoon shook his head again, “No, I s-should be sorry. I just… I just can't do this.” The leader of BTS was mindlessly scratching his neck, ruining the concealer he meticulously used. The alpha took notice of that right away.  
  
Realization dawned on Alex’s face. “You… you’re mated.” Namjoon’s head snapped back up to meet the alpha’s furious eyes. Pointing a shaky finger at the disguised idol, Alex yelled, “What the hell? You’re mated! How could you? You were about to make me a homewrecker?!” Now Namjoon feels even worse.  
  
Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, the omega croaked, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-”  
  
“I came here to have a good time, and now I find myself this close fucking another alpha’s mate? Fuck this, I just got myself out of a relationship where I caught my boyfriend cheating behind my back.” Namjoon fell silent at Alex’s confession as the alpha picked up his shirt.  
  
The angry alpha threw the omega’s shirt back to him as he jab his thumb to the door. “Get the hell out. And if you involve me in your--”  
  
“I was cheated on too. My mates fucked another omega last week.” The alpha immediately shuts his mouth, and then opens his mouth. But no sound came out.  
  
Sniffling now, Namjoon whispered, “I’m really sorry for using you to cause chaos. But don’t worry, my relationship is already broken. I just… I just wanted to prove to myself that I don’t need them or want them.” Namjoon hugged his knees as more tears streamed down behind his mask. “I wanted revenge, but I’m so pathetic that I can’t even do this.” To Namjoon’s surprise, he felt the weight of the bed shift, and Alex was now right beside him against the headboard.  
  
In a soft voice, Alex told the omega, “Feels impossible, right? Fucking someone else when you’re already in a relationship. I never understand.” Namjoon didn’t say anything until Alex added, “Only those who are truly in love will never understand. That’s why they can never do it.” Namjoon made a small noise when Alex roughly petted Namjoon’s hair with a giggle, “You know, you looked like a kicked puppy the moment we first kissed.”  
  
“D-did I?”  
  
“Yeah. I just thought you were a virgin.” A comfortable silence followed after a shared laugh between the two strangers. Then, Alex asked out loud. “How long?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“How long has it been since your relationship broke? Sure you caught your mates fucking another omega last week, but I am certain that you already knew what was going on long before.” This time, Namjoon let out a dry laugh.  
  
“You’re fucking right. Really, how long has it been? Maybe about 4 months?”  
  
“Huh. Even though that’s long, that’s better than some people I know. One of my beta friends is still going, even catching his mate kissing another fella 2 years ago.”  
  
Namjoon felt a pang in his heart in sympathy. “I hope your friend can get out of that relationship.”  
  
“Me too. So what are you going to do?”  
  
Namjoon glanced at the clock in Alex’s room. Almost midnight. “You know what, I’m fucking tired. Do you mind if I crash here tonight? I’ll promise I’ll pay you back a ton later.”  
  
Alex grinned, “Sure. Maybe we can tell each other our sob stories. Then we can curse your mates together and wish for a curse for them. It worked with mine.”  
  
Namjoon laughed, “Thanks but I’m good. But I'm down for storytime.“ While Namjoon’s night adventure didn’t go as planned, it turned out better than he expected. He and his new friend ‘Alex’ stayed up until 3 a.m. telling the other their own relationship problems. And yes, the entire time, they had their masks on to protect their identity. Namjoon had a feeling that perhaps Alex was also someone with high social status. But it doesn't matter. They are now just two people with broken hearts, pouring each other their emotions.  
  


* * *

Namjoon decided to wear Alex’s clothes to return back home. He didn’t want to wear his club outfit. That would be a bit too obvious where he went and it stands out too much in this bright, early morning.  
  
Wearing the alpha’s white plain tee, blue jeans, black mask, and sunglasses, Namjoon was now at the front door. He told Alex, “I don’t know how much I can repay you. Thank you so much for everything, and I’m also sorry for the trouble I brought.”  
  
Alex just shook his head, “No need. I had a great time with you, Mono. Maybe we can have a drink after you break it off with your mates.”  
  
“We should. Well I know where you live, so I can always drop by to say hello sometimes.”  
  
“Indeed, and I wish you luck. I hope they grovel to the ground. And you know what to do once they do.”  
  
Namjoon flashed a smile, “I’m not going to step on their heads, Alex. But I will turn around and maybe laugh at them.”  
  
The alpha shrugged, “I guess that works too. Anyway, you got this. If you ever need a place to crash, I’m here. See you later hopefully.” Namjoon waved goodbye, making a mental note to stop by here in the future to repay this kind alpha’s hospitality.  
  
But the light-hearted mood the alpha set up in the morning dissipated the moment Namjoon stepped into the BTS residence. Even before entering inside, Namjoon could already feel the gloom lingering in the air. Color and light in Namjoon’s eyes faded when bitter scents tickled underneath his nose as he opened the front door. Why the hell are they mad? None of them even checked up on him when he disappeared for over 12 hours.  
  
And so it began.

* * *

Taehyung was behind the front door, face pale as a ghost and eyes swollen as if the younger had been crying all night. As soon as Namjoon closed the door behind him, the omega was forcibly slammed back into the door. Taehyung looked unrecognizable. His eyes were red, and never had the beta looked this enraged.  
  
But what came from Taehyung’s mouth hurt Namjoon differently.  
  
“H-hyung. W-why do you keep doing this? Who were you with this time? I… I can’t.” And Taehyung began to sob. Namjoon stood frozen still against the door, feeling wetness on his shoulder as the younger wept.  
  
Namjoon harshly shoved the younger off from him, causing the younger to fall on his bottom. Both were shaking from anger and sadness. The red string of fate that connected them _ripped_.  
  
“You fucking liar! You’re the one who promised to stay with me and then you had to go to him instead when I even told you not to! I trusted you! I sacrificed everything just for you to stay!  
  
“What are you talking about? What are you talking about trust when you came home twice smelling like someone else this week! How can I stay with you when you’re the one leaving?!”  
  
“What the fuck? I explained everything already, and you still don’t think it’s enough? Just say you don’t care about me and go!”  
  
“That was some bullshit explanation. I don’t know why I still care about you after what you’ve done.”  
  
The two broken lovers’ eyes both widened from their back to back yells. Tragically, both Namjoon and Taehyung are being misunderstood terribly. Namjoon was manipulated into thinking that Taehyung left Namjoon on read and decided to choose his pack and Minsoo. Taehyung was still not given a proper explanation as to why Namjoon returned home with Jackson’s scent and mark the other day, only hearing the filtered ‘explanation’ through his other mates’ mouths.  
  
Could they have found the truth if they were given more time alone after yelling at each other out of feelings of anger, betrayal, and fear? Perhaps they could have if fate was on their side.  
  
The world turned upside when Namjoon felt himself being hauled over like a sack of potatoes. Then, he was thrown brutally to the living room floor. Not only he choked from the burning scents of angry alphas and betas, but he choked from the harsh impact from the drop to the ground. He still didn’t have a chance to properly breathe afterwards since Hoseok grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted him up from the ground.  
  
“So the slut returned home? What excuse does he have now?” Hoseok asked in a low growl, shaking the leader in the air. Namjoon gasped out loud, struggling out of the alpha’s hold.   
  
“Whose scent is this?! Are you now throwing yourself to any alpha with a big dick?”   
  
“Hoseok-hyung, let him go!”  
  
“I fucking knew it. I fucking knew we should have courted and mated some other omega. An omega who isn’t as slutty and dumb as you!”  
  
“You’re right hyung. The worst fucking omega and leader! He should just fucking leave.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The glass finally shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though we are finally done with this phase that explains the events coming up to the breaking of the bonds, we still haven't found all the answers :) especially regarding to Taehyung and Minsoo's interactions/3 days together.  
> Those events will be revealed next phase I promise! 
> 
> Oh my gosh, we can finally move on to the current timeline starting from next chapter! This phase lasted a little longer than I anticipated. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone has a great weekend!


	12. Letting Go & Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Before you read, please be aware of the new tags that will show up in this chapter 
> 
> \- brief mention of blood  
> \- self-inflicted wounds 
> 
> If you wish to skip past them, the tags will only be found between these 『 』 
> 
> So we are here! The first part of phase 3-- the grand getaway! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I personally cried while writing this chapter :'D  
> P.P.S Have Scenery playing in the background on repeat  
> I think I listened to that song over 20 times while writing this chapter

“Thank you for all of your work for me and BTS. I wish you well in your future endeavors,” Namjoon told the BTS main chauffeur. Lee Sangwon gave the now ex leader of BTS a curt, slow nod. It was a hard pill to swallow to see the kind, thoughtful idol be driven away like this, especially since no one did anything to stop this. There was no point in lying anymore. He and the majority of the BigHit employees were horrible bystanders. They’ve known for a while that the group they worked for had been quite off. Cold shoulders became frequent, squabbles that were non-existent before were now common, and the light in Kim Namjoon’s eyes faded. 

Sure, each of the workers’ could justify themselves and claim that this wasn’t their business; no one should intrude the pack’s dynamics. Still, someone should have at least checked on Namjoon. The one who gives the brightest smiles during these times is usually the one who was hurting the most. But it’s too late now. 

As much as Sangwon wanted to ask the ex leader what was truly going on, if Namjoon would ever come back, or if Sangwon could do anything to ease the leader’s burdens, he knew that he had no right to do so. No one does, except perhaps the GOT7 members. Sangwon watched behind his window as Namjoon hopped off his car to jump into one of the GOT7 members’ arms. Mark Tuan was it? 

No matter. He was just a chauffeur. And his duty was only to drive Namjoon to this place and nothing else. He doesn’t know where Kim Namjoon and the other two GOT7 members fled to. He doesn’t know what Kim Namjoon’s next move is. All he knows is that Kim Namjoon was dropped off only a couple miles away from the Big Hit building, and he has no intentions of coming back. 

Lee Sangwon is just a chauffeur. Yet, he will follow the last request the ex-leader of BTS left behind: to tell the truth when, not if, the current BTS members ask Namjoon’s whereabouts. 

* * *

It was a good thing that Yoongi was the one driving. If it was either Jungkook or Hoseok, they would have surely gotten into an accident. The two alphas in the back were restless, and neither bothered to have their safety belts on while they nagged the beta to speed up the car. But the thing is, Yoongi was already 15-20 miles above the speed limit. They also had too many close-calls to count on their fingers. 

“Hyung, we have to get there before Namjoon-hyung does!” Jungkook pleaded. 

“Namjoon could be there as we speak! You’ve got to speed it up, hyung!” Hoseok added. 

Yoongi huffed, “We still have our careers and reputations to consider, guys. If we get into an accident, we can kiss our rather scandal-less idol life goodbye.” 

Hoseok grumbled, “Ha. I shouldn’t have let one of the two that actually had the nerve to fuck another omega to take the wheel.” Hoseok’s bitter comment instantly increased the already tense atmosphere exponentially. Yoongi’s grip on the steering wheel tightened while Jungkook squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. Hoseok noticed the maknae’s uncomfort and scoffed, “Oh wow, the other one is here, too. Do you guys even want Namjoon back?” 

This time, Jungkook rose from his seat and growled at his elder, which he rarely does, “Of course I do! And I don’t want to hear this from someone who literally threw our omega down on the floor!” Yoongi’s scrunched his nose from angry scents the two alphas in the back were letting out. It was incredibly unpleasant. Humid ocean breeze and fine white wine shouldn’t be mixed together in Yoongi’s humble opinion. 

“Shut up. We all fucked up, and we will have to discuss this later. But right now, we have to focus on getting Namjoon back, before we lose him for good.” Though Yoongi’s counter didn’t ease the tension, both alphas sank back down to their seats. Jungkook leaned his head back against the headrest, allowing tears to fall from his swollen eyes. Hoseok, on the other hand, bent forward with elbows resting on his knees and hands holding his face. The same thoughts were running through the two emotional alphas’ heads-- how could they do that? How could they have been so cruel toward their once beloved omega? What were they thinking? 

Their gloomy thoughts were interrupted when Yoongi barked, “We are now at the parking lot! Let’s go!” 

* * *

The airport was as busy as ever on a Saturday afternoon. Hundreds were bustling in and out through the doors, and sounds of rolling wheels were ubiquitous. 

It would have been a perfectly normal day to depart or arrive if a particular, eye catching scene didn’t happen. A tall, masked figure wearing a giant hood and sunglasses, accompanied by two other well-covered people, stood still when they scan their tickets to the front desk. The lady at the front desk did a double take when the name on the strange man’s ticket flashed on her computer. Her fellow peers around her squinted at the screen as well, wondering if their eyes were playing with their heads. 

Clearing her throat, the worker abruptly stood up and said to the unrecognizable yet globally known idol, “Kim Namjoon-ssi, will you please follow me? We were told to lead you to another room if you showed up.” Wordlessly, ‘Namjoon’ and the two other hooded figures followed the nervous female worker. A few minutes later, the four made it to a stainless door, quite far away from the line they were once in front of. The female employee bowed and opened the door for the three men. 

The trio walked inside what looked like a private, VIP room. Even as idols, none of the three expected a private room in an airport. Coffee table at the center, fancy looking sofas, plants, and most importantly, there were three men fidgeting on the sofas. The moment the three masked idols stepped inside, the members of BTS jumped up from their seats as the door closed behind them for privacy. However, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, and Jeon Jungkook’ s faces fell when their eyes landed on the tall figure in the middle. 

One of the men next to the tall one tore off his mask and yanked his down yelling, “Hell yeah! You losers fell for it!” 

“Bam Bam?” Jungkook whispered in shock while his hyungs fell to their knees in defeat. The next thing they knew, the rest of the disguised figures revealed themselves-- the tall one was of course Yugyeom while the other man next to him was Youngjae. Both were wearing a satisfied smirk, high fiving each other while Bam Bam continued to jump in the air. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the three BTS members were feeling crushed. They were tricked, even played. Namjoon isn’t here. Namjoon is planning to actually go away, maybe forever. They are going to lose Namjoon-- 

Unable to handle the idea of losing his Namjoon hyung forever, Jungkook flung to the GOT7 trio and begged “Please Bam Bam, Yugyeom, any of you. Please help us find Namjoon-hyung. We are so sorry, and we can’t lose Namjoon hyung--” 

To everyone’s surprise, it was the youngest omega that snapped at the alpha he once considered his friend. Yugyeom growled, “You have some nerve asking us for Namjoon hyung, Jungkook! Now you’re sorry? Just because he left? Don’t make me laugh.” Youngjae proudly patted his fellow omega’s back while the pitiful alpha lowered his head in shame. 

Hoseok stepped forward as well and rubbed his maknae’s back in sympathy. With pleading eyes, Hoseok also begged, “Please, we don’t deserve to be forgiven easily, but we just want Namjoon to know that we are so sorry. I… can’t live with the thought of Namjoon not being with us. Please tell us where he is.” 

“Well, just get used to it now,” Youngjae said with a scoff. 

“And get used to us giving you a punch in the face every time we see you!” Bam Bam suddenly yelled, ready to lunge forward with a swinging arm.

Before his two boyfriends could stop him or the two alphas on the floor dodged, the lone beta in the back, who was on his phone currently, exclaimed, “Namjoon must be with Jackson and Jaebeom then! Seokjin and Jimin are already on their tail now!” 

Bam Bam’s fist stopped in midair. Yugyeom and Youngjae’s eyes widened while Hoseok and Jungkook sprung up to their feet. Hope swelled in their hearts, realizing that their other mates were chasing after Jackson and Jaebeom’s car. That’s right. They predicted that one of the two must be bait, and so the airport destination is the bait. Their omega must be with Jackson. 

“Shit, you guys are already hunting down Jackson hyung?” Youngjae muttered. The omega dug out his phone from his jacket pocket and sent his boyfriend a warning text. Hoseok and Jungkook ran back to their beta mate, hearts racing in excitement. 

Brushing his tears away, Yoongi looked up from his phone and told the GOT7 trio, “We will find Namjoon, and we promise that we will make it right. I’ll do whatever it takes to get Namjoon back.” 

“And how many times do we have to tell you? It’s already too late to make it up, idiots,” Yugeyom snarled. How dare they think that they even have a second chance. Did they even take time to reflect on their wrongdoings? Their many wrongdoings? 

Bam Bam was about to suggest engaging in a 3 on 3 battle, but Youngjae let out one of his rare gasps, and all 5 heads turned to the eldest omega in the room. Eyeing each of the BTS members, Youngjae cursed. 

“What is it?” Bam Bam asked his hyung. 

“Where the hell is your other beta?” 

* * *

Doing a car chase smack in the middle of Seoul is asking for an accident. But, the two desperate alphas didn’t care. Just ahead of them was a car where their omega was most likely at-- Jackson Wang’s car. It’s been about 10 minutes since the two were tailgating the other alphas’ vehicle. Right now, they were at a traffic light, and to Jimin’s right, Seokjin was contemplating whether to jump out the vehicle to get to the car in front of them. He knows it’s dangerous, and if people capture a photo of him doing so, it’s definitely going to taint BTS’s image. 

The pack alpha could imagine the headlines “BTS’s Kim Seokjin attempts to raid into GOT7’s Jackson Wang’s car in the middle of traffic.” No wait. Should this be a time to be worried about his reputation? His omega is just meters away! 

“Jimin-ah, I’m going out.” Sadly, the pack alpha missed his chance. 

“Stay back!” Jimin yelled as his hyung unbuckled his seatbelt. The light turned green, and the silver Mercedes accelerated forward. Muttering a quick apology to his elder, the alpha stomped on the gas pedal and trailed right behind the butt of the GOT7’s vehicle, which ultimately caused Seokjin to fly forward. 

“Ah!” Seokjin yelled, fumbling back to his seat. 

“Sorry! But can’t you call Jackson again? We basically caught them, so there’s no need for us to risk an accident for this car chase!” 

Seokjin nodded in agreement, “Right.” The pack alpha managed to re-buckle his seatbelt and reached for his phone. Dialing the alpha’s number, Seokjin prayed in his head that the GOT7 member would finally answer. However, just like last time, after two rings, the phone went straight to voicemail. Seokjin sighed. He sent the other alpha another text. Suddenly, Seokjin’s body violently swayed to the side. His head bumped into the window, and he definitely heard multitudes of honking noises all over. And then, his posture was straight once again. 

“Sorry hyung,” Jimin huffed, gripping tightly onto the steering wheel, “They made a sudden left turn.” The elder let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the silver Mercedes was still just ahead of them; at least they didn’t lose sight of the other’s car. 

Against the BTS’s alphas expectations, the car in front of them flashed their emergency lights. Jimin quickly stepped on the brake pedal when the car’s speed dropped dramatically. The two alphas gave each other side glances as the silver Mercedes stopped on the sidewalk of an unfamiliar, nearly empty residential area. Did they finally surrender? 

As soon as the two cars parked, Seokjin and Jimin slammed open their doors and hopped out the vehicle. When they ran up to the silver Mercedes, two people on the front seats stepped out. Jackson and Jaebeom. 

Panting from the burst of energy he put into his dash to the two alphas, Seokjin asked, “W-where is Namjoon?” 

Now sitting side by side, the two GOT7 alphas leaned against their car, arms crossed with smirks on their faces. Jaebeom shrugged, “Who knows? And it’s cute that you think we would even tell you.” 

“H-he’s not here?” Jimin’s knees dropped to the ground, not feeling the pain from the harsh impact. However, Seokjin still didn’t give up. 

“W-what the hell are you talking about!? Isn’t he with you guys? He’s in the car, isn’t he? Please, let us make it up to him!” Seokjin begged. 

“See for yourselves, assholes,” Jackson spat. He and his boyfriend stepped out of their way as the BTS alphas scurried to silver Mercedes. Both Seokjin and Jimin felt their hearts drop when they peeked through the windows. There were no signs of their omega. Just like Jaebeom implied, Namjoon was not here. 

Realization hit Jimin like a bucket of cold water. Both the airport and Jackson were baits. That means… 

Jimin backed away from the car, tears already streaming down his pretty face. His already bleeding knees fell to the ground again as he cried, “No! No, no, no! Namjoon-hyung is gone! He isn’t here!” While the small alpha sobbed on the ground, the elder alpha stood frozen still in shock. And soon, Seokjin could feel his body shaking from fear. Namjoon is truly running away from them for good. He has no intentions of giving them a _single_ chance to repent. He’s really leaving them without any word or glance back. 

Seokjin flinched when a hand slammed against the window next to him. Despite being shorter, Seokjin felt terrified staring into Jackson’s intimidating glare. In a low voice, Jackson whispered, “Do you get it? Namjoon will never go back to you. You lost every right to even speak to him after all this.” Tears escaped Seokjin’s eyes. 

The pack alpha whimpered pathetically, “I… I know. I failed as a pack alpha but… Please let me see him. We all owe him the biggest apologies. He doesn’t have to do this, and we can fix this. Please, you don’t know how much we need him--” 

“Oh shut the fuck up. This begging and crying for forgiveness is long overdue,” Jaebeom growled, trying to shove off the smaller alpha that was currently clinging onto him. 

“I’m so fucking sorry! I will never, ever hurt Namjoon-hyung again. I swear. Please, we just need to talk. I fucked up, and I don’t want those awful words be my last exchange with him. Please!” Jimin pleaded, practically flinging himself on the GOT7 pack alpha. Once again, Jaebeom shook him away from him. 

Oh god, Seokjin thought internally, remembering what had happened before Namjoon fled away from them. Their last words toward him. Their deplorable aggression toward him. How rough they were treating him! They all let their rage blind their judgement and especially their supposed love for the omega. Who gives a fuck the Namjoon came home with another alpha’s scent on him?! They could have let him explain himself. They shouldn’t have treated him that harshly nor call him those nasty names. 

But instead, they did just all that. And now, this will be the very last memory of their beloved omega. More tears formed in Seokjin’s eyes. Does he even have a right to call Namjoon that now? After all the pain he caused on him… 

His self-reflection was interrupted from Jackson’s bellowing voice, “God, don’t you have any shame?! Did you even acknowledge what kinds of horrible things you did to Namjoon these past months? Do you even realize how much Namjoon had been suffering? Can’t you at least do that for him? Think for one, good minute of what you’ve all done to him! I wish I can punch you right now, but I’m saving my first punch for someone else.” 

“Why? Why won’t you hit me now? I deserve it. Who are you saving it for?” Seokjin croaked with empty eyes. 

The color in Jackson’s eyes slightly changed. Lips curving upward in an almost sinister smile, Jackson whispered, “Tell me, where’s that beta of yours? The younger one.” Taehyung? Both Seokjin and Jimin’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. They were confused by Jackson's pick being Taehyung, but mostly, they were perplexed by another thing-- where exactly is Taehyung? 

“I-I don’t know. Why do you want Taehyung?” 

As soon as Seokjin sputtered those words, Jackson’s eyes widened, and the GOT7 alpha quickly fished out his phone from his pocket. Ignoring the BTS alphas’ questioning looks, Jackson sent a warning text to his other mates and Namjoon. 

Unfortunately for Jackson, he was already too late. 

**_30 minutes ago_ **

_『BigHit building was as normal as any other day. Workers, interns, and whoever alike are bustling door to door. And every time someone noticed the idol in the room, that person would immediately drop everything they are doing and greet him. Then, all eyes would train on him only. Nothing unusual. It was everyone’s normal routine by now._

_Except that after this day, this normal day will soon disappear. Nothing will ever be the same without Namjoon. Some would say that Taehyung was being over-dramatic. How could one person make that much of a difference in this large building, even so to this large company? Taehyung would respond to such skeptics with a humorless laugh. The real question is, how could this company function as they once did_ **_without_ ** _this person? Namjoon is the heart of BTS. What could a body do without a heart? That’s right, nothing._

_Taehyung finally arrived at his destination: Namjoon’s studio. With a trembling hand, the beta twisted the knob and entered inside. Already, with a quick glance around the room, Taehyung felt another lump forming in his throat. It’s different. Namjoon’s collections were arranged differently. And since he always visited this studio, Taehyung noticed how some of his hyung’s prized collection were missing. But most of all, the place is too neat., like it’s been tidied up for good. Namjoon had been planning his leave for a while._

_And Taehyung hated himself even more for not noticing._

_Dragging his feet, Taehyung slumped down in his hyung’s desk chair. It’s cold. Beside that, now that he’s up close to Namjoon’s computers, the beta noticed how there wasn’t a speck of dust found anywhere in the screens, keyboard, mouse, anywhere. It was cleansed well._

_A teardrop fell from one of the beta’s deep, brown orbs. The scenes following Namjoon breaking all their bonds replayed his head._

_“There. Happy now? Now you guys are free from me.”_

_“I’m sorry that you had to deal with me all these years. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be the omega you guys all wanted me to be. I’m sorry that I’m not cute, cuddly, talkative, or anything like him. I’m sorry!”_

_“I should have known. I’m just something you guys had to own, a doll you never wanted.”_

_The pain from these words was equivalent to a knife carving through his chest. Since when did his precious Namjoon hyung think of himself as this? And now that Taehyung was starting to see the bigger picture, since when did his other mates_ **_make_ ** _his beloved Namjoon hyung think of himself as this?_

_Taehyung dug his nails deeper in his palms in anger and hatred toward himself as he recalled the next words his hyung spat._

_“Since when was the last time I was allowed to sleep at our nest? When was the last time you guys had held me in your arms?”_

_“Did you guys even know that my heat had just passed two weeks ago?” The beta’s nails sank deeper and deeper. How could he have forgotten?! Now everything made sense. He couldn’t go home because of his heat. And… he took care of himself._

_As if that was bad enough, what Namjoon revealed next finally caused the beta to draw blood from his nails._

_“I had to spend my heat alone because none of you guys remembered or even cared! It was so painful. Even more painful for the fact I knew that my mates had taken care of someone else’s heat behind my back.”_

_Alone in the abandoned studio, Taehyung choked out a sob and began weeping. But his sadness wasn’t directed toward himself._

_“Hyung… I’m so sorry. It must have been so painful. How was I so blind?” the beta wept to himself. Taehyung had no excuses. He was supposed to protect his hyung. He was there the whole time. He was right beside each of them these past months, and all these events that hurt his hyung occurred under his nose. Yet, Taehyung didn’t even notice. So much for his undying love for Namjoon. What a joke. No wonder Namjoon was furious at him, especially with all the hints his hyung had given him._

_One thing Taehyung was still trying to grasp was how and why were the other 5 so… so horrible toward his Namjoon hyung? Taehyung would have never imagined that the 5 people he trusted with his love of his life would have done any wrong to the omega._

_But he now saw it with his own two eyes. How cruel his other 5 mates treated Namjoon before he broke their bonds. How almost violent they were with Namjoon. Taehyung couldn’t breathe for a couple of seconds seeing how Hoseok threw Namjoon down on the floor like that. The young beta never felt so helpless before when witnessing his beloved receiving this rough treatment from the very people Taehyung knew Namjoon treasured with his life. Taehyung wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t push through Jungkook and Yoongi’s hold against him as he desperately wanted to pull Hoseok away from Namjoon._

_After a few minutes of crying, Taehyung looked up from his slumped position. That’s when he spotted it. Sniffling loudly, the beta’s bleeding hands reached out to one of the omega’s picture frames. The frame was standing with its backing facing the beta. When Taehyung turned the frame over, Taehyung couldn’t help but gasp softly. It was a picture of them. All seven of them, happily smiling at the camera. It was the time when they all went out together on their second anniversary as mates, a memorable event. But the key thing is that the picture appears wrinkled. Taehyung swallowed his sobs as he took out the photo from the frames. His hyung must have cried a lot for the photo to be this wrinkled._

_The thought of Namjoon crying every day while holding this photo only pulled Taehyung deeper in melancholy. And now, the beta’s tears landed on the photo._

_“I’m sorry hyung,” Taehyung whispered to himself, clutching the photo tightly against his chest. “I’m going to do something selfish one more time.”_

_Taehyung left the studio in a rush. He ignored all of the messages from his other mates. They will be dealt with later. He had one goal in mind as he put on gloves, sunglasses, and a mask-- to see Namjoon one last time. 』_

* * *

Namjoon, Mark, and Jinyoung stopped their tracks immediately when they saw a familiar figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. All three were speechless, flabbergasted even that the handsome beta knew where Namjoon’s true destination was despite all the false leads they planned beforehand. 

This was the moment where Jackson sent the warning message to his mates. But as was said earlier, it was too late. 

Namjoon, Mark, and Jinyoung could feel cold sweat sliding down their necks from their sprint. They had less than 10 minutes left before their subway arrived. This was Namjoon’s only chance to leave for the place he needed to be. He passed all obstacles that could get in his way. And out of all people, they had to run into the biggest obstacle yet: Kim Taehyung. 

That was why all the GOT7 members were wary of Taehyung. Namjoon had already warned beforehand that Taehyung would be the most dangerous enemy. The omega admitted again and again that his conviction could easily falter if Taehyung was involved. 

Namjoon could feel his heart drumming faster and harder as his eyes were drawn immediately to his former mate, who had concealed his identity to the point where only die-hard fans may recognize. Except, for Namjoon, he could easily tell that this was his Taehyung-- his perfect nose and fluffy brown hair were dead giveaways to the omega. And of course, Namjoon could feel the throbbing pain in his neck when he keeps staring at the masked figure leaning against the railings, looking like he was waiting for someone. 

Namjoon glanced back at Mark and Jinyoung. He gave them a short nod, giving them the go sign. The three, with Namjoon leading in the front. slowly descended down the stairs. Then, as they made it to the ground floor, only a few feet away from Taehyung, the lone BTS member started to move. Mark and Jinyoung immediately pushed past Namjoon to protectively stand in front of the omega.

Taehyung slightly raised his hands up in surrender, and then took off his sunglasses. Namjoon’s heart sank at the sight of the beta’s red, puffy eyes. Even though they were swollen and blotchy, Taehyung still looked as gorgeous as ever. Namjoon didn’t realize he was holding in his breath when Taehyung tried to say something to him. He mentally slapped himself back to reality to comprehend the beta’s words. 

“I just came here to say goodbye.” 

The pain died in his heart, and instead, Namjoon felt rage and contempt boiling inside. Shaking furiously now, Namjoon told the two GOT7 members, “Can you please leave us for a few minutes?”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, but reluctantly agreed, “Okay. But we gotta leave in 5 minutes. If I don’t see you coming in 4 minutes, we are going to grab you, alright?” Namjoon nodded, and the two betas stepped a couple feet away to give the two broken lovers some privacy despite being in a public place. 

Now, Namjoon and Taehyung were in their own area-- near the exit and entrance of the underground subway. 

“First of all, how did you know I was coming here?” Namjoon asked coldly. 

Taehyung gave his hyung a sad smile. “I’ve been with you for about 5 years now. By this point, I should be familiar with your way of thinking, hyung. You honestly thought I would fall for your obvious traps?” 

“And you just came here just to see me go?!” Taehyung only nodded. Namjoon snapped, anger seeping out from his heart, “That’s all you have to say? You're the worst, Kim Taehyung! Did you know that you were the one that stayed by my side until now? Did you know that you were the only one I had. You were my last hope.” Taehyung’s sorrowful eyes and trembling smile didn’t change. Angered by the lack of reaction, Namjoon continued to scream, ignoring the looks of those nearby, “Do you know how I felt when you of all people betrayed me?! Why did you have to give me hope all this time only for you to crush it later? Why did you say you loved me yet you never noticed all the horrible things that were happening to me? Why did you… why did you have to leave me?” Namjoon’s voice cracked at the end. He didn’t realize how much tears were spilling from his eyes until Taehyung gently reached out to wipe them for him. Namjoon didn’t have the energy to push his former lover’s hand away. 

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung softly said, wiping more tears from Namjoon’s cheeks with his sleeves. 

Namjoon sniffled and then swatted the beta’s hand away from his face. “Now you’re sorry? Now you realize that you’re the one that caused me the worst pain? And how could you have immediately accused me of betraying you? After all I said? Gosh, you really are the worst.” Before Namjoon could stop his mouth from spouting words he will forever regret, Namjoon spat, “I hate you. I hate you so much.” It’s not true. It’s not true at all. Namjoon still very much loves him with all of his heart. There will never be a universe out there where Kim Namjoon hates Kim Taehyung.  
  
But Namjoon didn’t bother to fix his lie in this moment, too angry and sad to take back those words. 

Taehyung’s face expression still didn’t change. The beta only withheld his pained eyes and sad smile. And then, he boldly scooted closer to the omega’s personal space. Namjoon whimpered in slight protest when Taehyung leaned his forehead against Namjoon’s. Namjoon was about to shove him away until he heard Taehyung’s next words. 

“I know.” Namjoon made a mistake in looking into the beta’s dark, sparkling eyes. He quickly peered down the floor to avoid the beta’s deep gaze, his head still leaning against Taehyung’s. He heard another soft, “I know.” 

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

The warning bell screeched against their ears, but it did not bother the two broken lovers at all. The recently arrived subway train doors opened. Large number of people started to flood out from the train. As multiple people pushed past Namjoon and Taehyung, the tragic couple stood still, heads still connected. 

Namjoon finally shifted his eyes to meet Taehyung’s, and the beta gently caressed his cheek fondly. Standing on his tippy toes, Taehyung pulled down his black mask to place a soft kiss on Namjoon’s forehead. Namjoon’s heart fluttered. The moment Taehyung’s cold but soft lips made contact with his forehead, Namjoon could feel electricity running through his entire body. It took all his willpower to not burst into tears. 

“ONE MORE MINUTE BEFORE DOORS START CLOSING.” 

Taehyung brushed Namjoon’s cheekbone with the base of his thumb. It felt like forever for either of them to speak even though it was only about 15 seconds that Taehyung silently caressed his former lover’s cheeks. Finally, Taehyung spoke. Namjoon’s eyes widened from Taehyung’s final words. 

“Go. And don’t look back. Just please find the happiness you deserve, my love.” Before Namjoon could say anything, Taehyung gently twirled Namjoon around 180°, and Namjoon was face to face with a concerned looking Mark. Behind Mark, Jinyoung eyed Taehyung almost sympathetically. Then, the two carefully grabbed Namjoon by his arm to drag him to the soon departing subway train. 

For a split second, Namjoon could feel Taehyung squeezing tightly on Namjoon’s sleeves, as if the younger didn’t want him to go. At that moment, Namjoon wanted nothing else but for Taehyung to hold onto him. He wanted to go back to the beta’s arms, where he once called his safe place. He wanted to have those soft lips steal his breath over and over. He wanted… 

But Taehyung lets go. 

Mark and Jinyoung pulled the omega inside the train while other people continued to walk in and out the doors. Namjoon’s mind was screaming to quickly get on the train, but his body was desperately struggling against Mark and Jinyoung. He stretched his hand out toward his former mate, who was now on his knees with fresh tears pouring down his handsome face. It was like struggling against a water current-- waves of people keep pushing against Namjoon to get inside the train, preventing Namjoon from squeezing through to get to his Taehyung. When Namjoon made it to the windows, his heart broke at the sight of two things: the image of the doors closing and Taehyung’s agonizing state. 

The idol in disguise was sobbing his eyes out, hands balled into fists, banging relentlessly against the dirty ground. Namjoon thanked the universe for the first time that he couldn’t hear the beta’s wails; it would have crushed him entirely. Though that didn't stop the omega from pathetically crying out in the middle of the train. 

“TAEHYUNG!” While Namjoon kept crying for his former lover’s name, what the omega couldn’t hear that almost every person in the underground subway station heard were--

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry that I failed you!” 

“I’m sorry for not protecting you!” 

“Don’t go! You’re my everything! Please, give me another chance!” 

Taehyung kept sobbing and sobbing. He didn’t care about all the funny or pitiful looks given by bystanders. He didn’t care that his hands and pants were getting dirtied by the subway’s unsanitary environment. He couldn’t care about anything else at the moment-- he just lost the love of his life. 

However, if he truly loved Namjoon, he had to wish that Namjoon wouldn’t ever come back here.   
  
As much as it destroyed Taehyung, he can’t be by Namjoon’s side anymore. No, he doesn’t deserve to be. He has completely failed in keeping Namjoon safe, loved, and cherished. Namjoon deserves all the best things this world can offer, and if that means Taehyung has to be out of the picture, so be it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After who knows how long, Taehyung finally looked up, hands and knees still on the ground. The back of the train was nearly out of his sight. For a while, Taehyung wondered how he would be able to drag himself back to his house after this. How would he even be able to move forward with his life now that he let Namjoon go? 

It was simple. Taehyung closed his eyes and imagined his beautiful, most wonderful hyung all glowing and smiling with dimples popping out. He could see his hyung laughing with that cute giggle of his, his adorable habit of squinting his eyes small and then opening wide when laughing in glee, and once again, his deep dimples popping in display when being shy yet happy. And whoever the lucky person that could turn his hyung into a ball of happiness like this will earn Taehyung’s eternal gratefulness. 

With that one vision, Taehyung was able to form a smile behind his wet, salty mask.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') :') :') 
> 
> So here's the final moment between Taejoon we missed last chapter. 
> 
> Oh gosh, I'm so excited to reveal everything that hasn't been explained thus far. I want to mention that we still don't know all of Taehyung's reasons for not noticing the slow downfall of their pack dynamics. So, like I tagged recently, phase 3 will be semi-Taehyung centric since we will have much more of his POVs. 
> 
> We will also dive into how the 'powder' from chapter 7 plays into this. Lots of things to uncover haha... 
> 
> Thank you guys so, so much for reading, giving kudos, and dropping such lovely comments. Have a great rest of your day everyone! Stay safe, healthy, and please take care~


	13. To Move On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY! THIS SERIES IS FAR FROM OVER :) 
> 
> I'm just separating phases 1-2 from phase 3 into different documents. I may change this structure later, but let's see how it turns out!

The man who was about to cause a disorder in his nation was sitting silently on the leather seat of the running train. The soon-to-be announced former leader of BTS stared out the window with a blank expression. His two accomplices, Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung, rubbed the omega’s back to comfort the other. 30 minutes have passed since the subway departed its station in Seoul. So, it’s been 30 minutes since Namjoon had been silent, probably still mourning for one of his ex mates-- Kim Taehyung. 

Jinyoung felt sympathetic toward Taehyung. He had just heard the other beta’s final words to Namjoon before dragging Namjoon into the train. _“Go. And don’t look back. Just please find the happiness you deserve, my love.”_ Along with these words, both he and Mark observed the beta from afar when they left Namjoon and Taehyung alone for a couple minutes. The entire time, the two noticed how Taehyung held so much adoration and fondness toward the omega with his eyes. While at first, Jinyoung suspected that Taehyung planned to take back Namjoon using his sweet words, but Jinyoung later realized that it was the opposite-- Taehyung was trying to encourage Namjoon to leave. 

The BTS member only came there to say his final goodbyes. And anyone can tell that, with just one look in the handsome idols’ eyes, that Kim Taehyung was saying goodbye to someone he cherished. 

This turn of events was completely unexpected, so of course it threw Namjoon in a loophole. Another pair of tears made its way out of his eyes. Why does Taehyung always make things so complicated? What was the younger thinking? Why couldn’t Taehyung have left things the way it was? It would have been so much easier for Namjoon to move on. It was so much simpler to leave his mates with anger, hurt, pain, and feelings of betrayal. But now, he was having second thoughts. 

Does Taehyung truly love him? Was there a possibility that… that Taehyung never betrayed him in the first place? No, no that can’t be it. Taehyung decided to go to the other side! The younger never responded to his texts when he revealed everything that was going on. Minsoo even sent pictures of Taehyung in his bed and in his lap! That means-- wait. 

Namjoon’s eyes and mouth widened. Why should he even trust anything that Minsoo sends? That motherfucker is a manipulating piece of shit, which means he could easily take things out of context and make it look questionable. 

Now Namjoon thinks about it, when he revealed that some of his mates cheated behind his back, everyone except for the three culprits looked shocked, Taehyung included. Could… could Minsoo have done something that prevented Taehyung seeing his messages? Taehyung was in Minsoo’s place for a couple of days. Anything could have happened, especially if Taehyung was knocked out for an entire day (an information he heard from Jungkook). 

Still, Namjoon tried to reason, what the hell was Taehyung doing at Minsoo’s house for 3 days? And why did he even crash in Minsoo’s place in the first place? 

_You never even asked, smart one. You were too shocked and hurt that you completely shut him off the rest of the week._

No way.

Namjoon jolted from his seat, alarming his two friends beside him. The omega stuttered, “I… I have to go back. I need to talk to Taehyungie. I t-think he’s innocent. Or he could be. We-- we need to--” 

Mark gently grabbed Namjoon’s arm and settled the panicking omega down to his seat. The elder beta noticed how Namjoon winced painfully when Mark’s hand grazed against his wrist. Before Mark could question, Namjoon shook his head furiously. The omega doesn’t want to talk about that for now. 

Respecting Namjoon’s wishes (but he will make sure to find out what’s behind that sleeve later), Mark told the other, “Woah, woah Joon. We can’t just go back. We already made it this far, and you broke everything off. Please reconsider.” 

Jinyoung added, “And remember what you said earlier? This isn’t just for you, it’s for them as well. They need to wake up and realize their horrible mistakes. Also, if you go back, it will be harder to leave. You need this time to heal, that’s your main goal, isn’t it?” 

Namjoon swallowed but continued to protest, “I know. B-but I feel like I messed up with Taehyung. I s-said I hate him! It isn’t true, and he might have never betrayed me!” Jinyoung squeezed Namjoon’s hand sympathetically while Mark sighed. It is a tough situation. But like Namjoon warned days earlier, Taehyung will definitely be a huge obstacle, the most likely candidate for the reason this plan may fail. 

So Mark whispered, “And are you willing to give everything for him, Joon? I know it’s hard, but you may have to sacrifice him for now. We don’t know for sure if he really is on their side or not. Don’t forget, no matter what he thought or if it was unintentional, he still brought you pain. You can’t deny that.” Namjoon slightly flinched, but he knew that Mark was right. Taehyung might have never meant to hurt him, however, the pain he experienced can never be erased, partially thanks to the younger. 

“But it’s still your choice, Joon. We rather you move forward, but if you really want to go back to take a chance again, then that’s your decision. I just want you to remember that you should prioritize yourself first and foremost. The best thing right now is to distance yourself to focus on your own well being.” 

As soon as Jinyoung said those words, Namjoon grabbed his phone from his pocket with a determined look on his face. He made his final decision. 

* * *

Both Seokjin and Yoongi’s group returned back to the Big Hit building. After furthing begging and pleading to the GOT7 members, the other idols threatened to hit them if they continued to pry info from them. Some of them were prepared for a good slap in the face since they deserved it, but Seokjin and Jimin never received them. Jackson was still adamant in punching Taehyung first. However, Bam Bam gladly punched all three BTS members in the face. Feeling much more refreshed after delivering his punches, Bam Bam and the rest left the room, leaving the trio alone dwelling in shame (with bruises on their cheeks of course). 

Seokjin and Jimin returned back to the office in defeat. They couldn’t do anything anymore after Jackson and Jaebeom refused to budge. The two GOT7 alphas did however promise them useful information if they reveal Taehyung’s location. Even if Seokjin wanted to give his mate’s whereabouts, the two had no clue where the other beta was currently at. The beta’s phone is off. 

And so, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook were currently sitting in front of a disappointed looking Bang PD and Sejin in their private conference room. The conference room was quiet for 5 minutes now. Sejin was in the corner trying to get in touch with the missing Taehyung while Bang PD continued to stand in the center of the room, arms crossed. 

Sejin sighed and turned to the CEO with a shake of his head. Taehyung’s phone was still turned off. 

And finally, Seokjin stood up from his chair to speak for the group, but Bang only held his hand up. He told the 5 members sternly, “Namjoon’s parents should be here soon. I don’t want to hear anything until they arrive. If it’s anyone, it’s those two who need to hear everything.” As Bang expected, panic arose from each member’s eyes. 

“H-his parents?” Jungkook squeaked, now trembling in fear. 

“Of course. Apparently, Namjoon sent them a letter. So they’re coming here for answers.” Seokjin paled. He knew that the others are also white as ghosts. Oh god, how can they face Namjoon’s parents right now? And what did the omega tell his parents? 

Everything was happening too fast. Jackson was right, Seokjin internally thought. They didn’t have time to fully reflect and talk things over as a pack. They haven’t fully acknowledged or discussed as a pack what they did these past months. And everyone was on a different page. First off, Taehyung was missing in action. Again. Secondly, they still haven’t sat down to talk with Yoongi and Jungkook, who apparently fucked Minsoo two weeks ago during Namjoon’s heat. They also haven’t processed their sudden and uncontrollable aggressive behavior toward Namjoon. Everything just went over their heads. And now, they have to explain everything to their CEO, manager, and their ex-mate's parents out of all people and times? 

Seokjin dryly laughed. They are truly the worst. 

“What’s so funny, Seokjin-ah?” a cold voice suddenly interrupted. Jungkook and Jimin up to their feet and automatically bowed 90 degrees to the two people who had just entered inside-- Mrs. Kim and Mr. Kim. Namjoon’s parents. 

Usually, Namjoon’s mother and father always greet them with warm smiles and gentle pats in the back. None of those were present. Mr. Kim had icy eyes and a deep frown while Mrs. Kim’s eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying just earlier. 

There was a moment of silence, and Seokjin realized that he still hadn't answered Namjoon’s father. Clearing his throat and bowing his head in respect, Seokjin said, “I-I’m sorry, abeonim. I wasn’t laughing at anything particular.” 

Mr. Kim’s frown deepened. “I don’t want you to call me that any longer, Seokjin.” 

Seokjin gulped while his fellow mates flinched from their father-like figure’s cold tone. The pack alpha could only nod in response. 

Clearing his voice to somewhat ease the tension, Sejin asked the parents, “Thank you for coming here, Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Why don’t you sit down over--” 

“I just want to know where Namjoon is!” Mrs. Kim suddenly exclaimed with tears streaming down her eyes. Violently digging through her purse, the elder lady pulled down a wrinkled piece of paper and yelled, “What does this mean? We just got it today, and I want to know why my son is doing this? What the hell happened?!” None of the men in the room had seen this typically kind lady this distraught and upset. It even took the usually composed Bang PD longer to snap back to reality and take the letter from her hand to read its content. 

“Eomma, appa,

I first want to say that I’m very sorry for not consulting you. I'm sorry that I haven’t reached out or accepted your hands. What’s going to happen from today will be shocking, and I want to tell you guys first before anyone else. I am going to quit BTS. I am also going to leave the pack and stay in a far away place for the time being. 

It’s been so hard. For the past few months, every day was like living in a nightmare. Sometimes, I just wanted to quit or end it all there. That was one reason why I haven’t turned to you guys. I didn’t want you two to see how much I have been struggling. 

Even now, I can’t bring myself to face you and tell you all the nightmares I had. Maybe one day, once I become a stronger person, I will come back to you. And you will be the first people I will return to first. 

But right now, please don’t worry about me. I will be gone for a while, but I will be in a safe place. I’m not okay right now, but I will be. I love you so much. I’m sorry again.” Bang paused before whispering the final words, “From Namjoon.” 

There was complete silence after Bang PD’s recitation with the exception of Mrs. Kim’s quiet crying. As each minute passed, Mr. Kim’s foot tapped impatiently while glaring at the 5 BTS members in the room. The pack alpha was the only one standing up, frozen still, while the rest were slumped against their chairs. It was obvious that all five were emotional too. However, based on the little context given from the letter, who and what are the most likely suspects for Namjoon’s sudden departure? 

“Why would Namjoon do this? Answer me, any of you.” Jungkook and Jimin only whimpered, hugging close to each other in fright. Hoseok swallowed hard, hands on his head in exhaustion. Yoongi only eyed Seokjin with a pleading expression. 

And so, all eyes landed on the pack alpha, who slowly dragged two chairs toward the front of the room. He softly asked Namjoon’s parents, “Please sit. You’ve been standing for a while.” Again, Mr. Kim refused, but he did persuade his wife to sit down at least. When the parents settled, Seokjin immediately fell to his knees. The pack alpha’s head and hands dropped down to the floor which alarmed everyone in the room. 

Seokjin cried, “I am so sorry, Mr. and Mrs Kim. There is no way we deserve any of your forgiveness or sympathy after what we have all done.” Mrs. Kim paled, hand clutching to her chest. She prayed and prayed during their car ride to the Big Hit building that Namjoon’s nightmare had nothing related with his pack. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was unlikely that his mates wouldn’t have anything to do with Namjoon’s misery, but she still hoped. And now, all that hope was crushed the moment she watched Seokjin crying at their feet. 

“W-what do you mean?” Seokjin only choked out a sob. Scenes of his last moments with Namjoon replayed in his head. 

So, the rest of the pack joined Seokjin on the floor and mimicked their pack alpha’s positions, also feeling guilty and most of all, disgusted. Disgusted with themselves. 

Hoseok was the one who dropped the bomb. “We are the ones who drove Namjoon away. We… all did something unspeakable toward him. And he finally broke it all today. We… couldn’t get him back.” Mrs. Kim’s right hand that was clutching against her chest dropped. Distressed omega scent contaminated the air, and with a blink of an eye, the mother attempted to pounce on the 5 idols. Mr. Kim held her arms before her hands could reach the idols. 

The mother screeched, “What the hell do you mean? What did you do to my son to the point he had to run away? Answer me!” Bang PD and Sejin tried to calm down the omega but she continued to scream, “Do you know how much he loved you? The only thing he would talk about whenever he was home were you guys! And now you’re telling me that you’ve been horrible to him these past months? Tell me what you did! Tell me!” 

Jungkook couldn’t hold it anymore and he started to weep onto the ground. Honestly, he doesn’t even know why he did what did. He sometimes wished he could just say that he fell out of love from Namjoon. That would have been just easier. But he didn’t. Namjoon breaking their bonds was the most agonizing feeling he ever had in his life. 

But since none of the BTS members ever opened up their feelings for each other, none of them were aware that they were all sharing the same feeling-- confusion. Hoseok was also puzzled why he behaved the way he did. Did he want another omega? Hell no. Was he ever a physically abusive person? Before last month, he never hurt a fly. So then why? 

Perhaps the why isn’t the most important thing to dwell at this moment. Whatever the reason they may discover later on, they can’t erase all their horrible actions toward Namjoon. 

Once again, Hoseok was the one who properly answered the hysterical Mrs. Kim. Usually, it would be nearly impossible to admit one’s awful faults. However, the more Hoseok reflected the last 4 months, the more he wanted to ruin himself and the rest of the pack. They honestly should receive the worst of the punishments with what they did. And so, Hoseok told them in a shaky voice, “We were brutal to him. We neglected him. Some of us also had an affair behind his pack.” After Hoseok’s words, the noise level in the room dramatically increased. Jungkook sobbed even louder to the point where he was screaming. Jimin joined in along with the maknae’s wails but he tried to comfort the other by holding onto his back. Yoongi was mumbling endless words of apologies under his breath while bowing to the horrified parents, CEO, and manager. Seokjin was in between Jungkook and Yoongi’s state-- crying uncontrollably for one moment and then whispering apologies to another. 

The truth was out. Now that the five BTS members confessed their sins, they were forced to acknowledge all their wrongdoings that drove away their beloved omega. Oh wait, they can’t call Namjoon that anymore. 

After Hoseok’s words, the female omega went limp, putting all her weight against her husband. Teardrops ran down her cheeks and landed on the carpet floor. On the other hand, Mr. Kim was visibly shaking while holding onto his wife tightly. Did he just hear the idol correctly? 

Sejin wanted to puke while Bang was rendered speechless. He had no idea what to do now that revelations appeared before them. But one thing he couldn’t grasp was how any of this was real. Here were the boys that couldn’t be away with each other for more than 5 minutes during their peak of their relationship, even before they all mated. Here was the pack that made it to the top ranking of most wanted bonds in the world! And that’s one of the very reasons why they were so successful as a boy band in the first place. 

He would have never predicted any of these men would do such deplorable actions such as they mentioned. Otherwise, he would have never recruited them. Bang was now debating whether he should or not jump in the murder he is about to witness. Mr. Kim was like a boiling teapot, scent growing sour by the second. The father looked as if he wanted to rip all of their heads off. He might have if they weren’t interrupted. 

It was also around the time Bang was contemplating whether he would dismiss the entire band to avoid further demise. Pure chaos didn’t happen in the room just yet all thanks to a Big Hit employee. 

Bursting through the doors, the frantic employee shouted, “Namjoon just posted on BTS main account! You have to see this!” 

The kettle seemingly calmed down, and everyone scrambled to their phones without hesitation. Notification bells suddenly echoed across the room. Namjoon indeed just posted on Twitter. 

With trembling fingers, Yoongi unlocked his phone and opened the Twitter app. There they were. Namjoon tweeted twice. His first post was a link to a song. The second post were four photos of what it seems like a handwritten letter. 

Simultaneously, everyone in the room quietly read the letter Namjoon posted. 

_To my beloved ARMY,_

_Love is an interesting feeling, isn’t it? There are so many kinds of love, and we all experience different types of love in our daily life. I have been thinking about the meaning behind love since the beginning of the Love Yourself era. We sang about a lot of different kinds of love, haven’t we? Destined love, pure love, fake love, and especially loving oneself. I think loving oneself is one of the hardest steps in our personal journeys. After all, love and hate are the two sides of the same coin._

_Which is why, I have to do this. Please forgive me ARMY, but I have to end my time in BTS to embark on my own journey and learn how to love myself. I have left the band today, and Big Hit will be releasing a statement soon. But, I want to tell ARMY this myself first. I want you to let you know that I am so sorry for doing this to you, and I love you with all my heart. I want to reassure you that even though I will be gone, I will still be here. And I will come back for you. Please do not worry._

_I know this is all too sudden, but I cannot participate in this upcoming album and project fully knowing that I cannot follow the message behind in what we are advocating. I know this is selfish of me, and all I can ask is for you to forgive me._

_This isn’t a goodbye. I will return, hopefully as a stronger person. A little better man. Someone you can look up to without regret._

_Thank you so much for all of your love and support for me and BTS. I may be gone, but please do not stop your support for BTS. Support and love BTS even more. My wish is that BTS and ARMY will be together, forever. My selfish wish is that I hope ARMY’s love grows stronger for BTS and still wait for my return. That is all I can ask for._

_To show my love for ARMY, I am going to release my solo track for the upcoming album today. It is called Trivia:Love._

_"I’m just a human. You erode all my corners and make me into love. When you sit on top of it and you become my heart." These are my feelings to you, ARMY._

_And to my beloved members... "You’re my person. You’re my desire. You’re my pride. You’re my love."_

_I believe in you. Good bye for now._

_Love, Namjoon”_

Everyone in the room except for Bang PD burst into tears. Even Mr. Kim couldn’t hold in his sobs, holding tightly onto his wife. The CEO sighed and silently left the conference room to allow the members, Namjoon’s parents, and Sejin to mourn privately. He stood outside the door, rereading the ex leader’s letters repeatedly. The Twitter post is,as expected, blowing up. He could also hear the never ending phone calls from the communication floor. This is going to be chaotic.

Scratching his head, the CEO recalled his and Namjoon’s conversation from earlier and the letters the ex-leader left behind. There’s no doubt about it: Namjoon is definitely coming back. It seems like not everything is destroyed yet. Perhaps that there was something bigger going on here than at face value, something that only Namjoon can resolve. At least, that’s what Bang took. 

“It’s going to be rough, but I trust Namjoon,” Bang said quietly when Sejin came out from the conference room. Sejin only wiped his eyes as Bang continued, “I’m not going to disband BTS. Nor am I going to get rid of Namjoon’s contract. Let’s hope Namjoon knows what he is doing.” 

Sejin couldn’t help but slightly smile with what Bang said next. Tears rolling down his eyes, Bang choked, “Damn it, Namjoon. You think I’m going to let you go that easily after releasing a song from the next album like that? Who do you think you are?” 

Back inside the conference room, there was still nonstop crying. There was much to take from Namjoon’s letters. For one thing, Namjoon is leaving them. But another, he promises that he will return. 

However, what is crushing the 5 members’ hearts is the fact of how selfless Namjoon is being. They should be the one apologizing for ARMY for driving Namjoon away. They should be the one explaining why BTS partially broke up. And they should be the ones to receive public outcry. Namjoon has all the right to expose them, to make them the villains of the industry as they should be. But no. 

Namjoon decided to **protect** them instead. Even after everything, he still believed in them. 

At that moment, each of the 5 members in the conference room made their own vows. 

Seokjin swore to himself that he is going to be a better pack alpha and cherish those he still has left. He may have lost Namjoon forever (there is no way he is redeemable to the selfless, kind, most beautiful omega), but he can’t make the same horrible, horrible mistakes with the others. 

That doesn’t mean that he won’t be making up with Namjoon until the day he dies. If Namjoon does plan to return, he will make sure that Namjoon receives all the apologies he deserves. Additionally, Seokjin will use whatever power he can to bring joy to the younger. Above all, Namjoon deserves to be happy. Seokjin may not be able to make him happy, but as long as there is someone or something that can, Seokjin will be content. 

Hoseok vowed to fulfill Namjoon’s wishes. He was about to turn himself in to the public and end his career forever, but after reading Namjoon’s letter, the alpha didn’t want to give up. Namjoon isn’t giving up, so what right does he have to give up? Reevaluation is also a must for Hoseok. If not, then Hoseok does not even deserve to see Namjoon ever again, even if Namjoon does return. 

Jungkook recalled back to the ‘promises’ he and Namjoon made to each other the other day. Both of them broke their promises, didn’t they? No, Jungkook broke his promise long before he even uttered those empty words to his hyung. Jungkook felt fury burning inside him, not just toward himself, but toward a particular omega. Cho Minsoo. 

However, the rage toward the other omega was quickly dispelled. This is what frustrated the young alpha even more-- no matter how hard Jungkook tried to be mad at Minsoo or hate him, Jungkook couldn't. Does Jungkook love Minsoo? Does he want Minsoo instead of his Namjoon hyung as his omega? Fuck no. But why can’t he stray away from that omega? 

And so, Jungkook made a new promise to look into this dilemma even further. But the first step he must overcome in order to do so is to acknowledge his undeniable issue with Minsoo that ultimately caused him to drive away the omega he has always loved and will always love. 

It was a new beginning for the five mates who all made despicable mistakes toward the ex-leader. All 5 had their own errors, realizations, and oaths for the better future, for their forgiving, selfless, and loving omega, who they may never deserve again, still believe in them. It was time to move forward. 

『 Humming the newly leaked song from his phone, Taehyung leaned his head against the brick wall, blood trickling down his lips. Damn. Jackson got him good. Well, Taehyung thought dismally, he did deserve that beating. This pain is nothing compared to what Namjoon had felt. 

“What if I go? If I go, would you be sad? If I wasn’t me, what would I be? Do you think you’ll leave me after all?” Namjoon’s voice sang beautifully next to his ears. This must be about the 10th time Taehyung had listened to this song by now. And yet, the bridge always gets to him. Tears pricked from his eyes, and the salty liquid slid down his bruised cheeks. Taehyung ignored the sting from his tears to his wounds and replayed Trivia: Love again. The song was upbeat, and the lyrics are mostly uplifting, yet Taehyung couldn’t stop crying. He already misses Namjoon’s voice. 

After about another three more replays, Taehyung finally got up to his feet. He put back his black mask on, straightened his hat, and wore his sunglasses. The place he needed to go is only a street down from this abandoned alley. Using the local shops’ walls as foundation, the BTS idol limped down the street to his destination: the jewelry store. 

On his way to the store, several people stopped their tracks to check up on the idol in disguise. 

“Are you okay, mister? Do you need someone to call a medic? You look pretty beaten,” someone said worriedly. Taehyung knew better to not respond. He shook his head and gave the strangers an okay sign with hand gestures. He will worry about his wounds later. Right now, he needs to pick up his order. 

Finally reaching his destination, Taehyung exhaled deeply when he swung open the door. A chime echoed from Taehyung’s action, and a familiar voice chirped, “Welcome to Sujin’s Jewelry Box, how may I help you-- oh, V-ssi! Your order has just arrived-- wait are you okay?!” the small business owner cried. Taehyung shut the door behind him as the short, elder lady rushed to the injured idol’s side. 

Taehyung held his hand up and told Sujin, “I’m alright. Please don’t worry about me, Sujin-nim. Did you say that my order is ready to go?” 

Taking another glance at the idol, Sujin respected Taehyung’s wishes and answered the beta’s question, “Yes. The rings you ordered last month are fully polished and ready to go. Would you like to see them? 

“Yes please.” The elder beta scurried behind the glass display and opened a drawer. Carefully, Sujin took out a smooth, leather ring box and placed it gently on top of the glass display right next to the idol. Taehyung removed his sunglasses to get a better look on what’s inside the box as Sujin lifted the lid. 

Inside were two identical moonstones, and the entire room seemingly illuminated once lid was fully up. Taehyung stared at the gleaming pair of rings in awe, admiring their beauty. “They’re even more lovely up close,” Taehyung whispered, pulling the box closer to him. 

“Oh yes they are. They’re very popular since they have a wide range in color, but these iridescent ones you picked will most definitely suit you and your partner,” Sujin exclaimed. Oh, if only. 

Taehyung smiled sadly. “Will it be bad luck if I still purchase this even though I don’t have a partner anymore?” 

Sujin’s eyes widened and gasped lightly, “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry to hear, V-ssi. Please, you can return this purchase any time, even now.” The idol shook his head. 

“No thank you. I will still like to keep them. Thank you so much for these rings. Have a good day, Sujin-nim.” 

An hour later, Taehyung found himself back in the bar, carefully analyzing the dazzling gem that was sitting on his ring finger. The idol thought to himself, “This ring would have definitely suited Namjoon.” 

But oh. His dream of slipping this promise ring onto Namjoon’s finger, and then later slipping an engagement ring in the future will perhaps remain a dream forever. He has to accept this reality now in order to move forward. 

While Taehyung did let Namjoon go, he will never move on from his hyung. His hyung is the only one for him. But there are things to do, for instance, securing Namjoon's happiness. 

Kissing the cool surface of the glowing moonstone, Taehyung made a pledge.

“I will make sure you are happy, Namjoon. You do your part in finding your happiness. I will do my part in eliminating those that are making you unhappy. Including myself.” 

And that’s a promise. 』

* * *

Namjoon, Jinyoung, and Mark stepped out of the city bus. The giant vehicle huffed, closing its doors and driving away as soon as the three walked away. The trio observed the village where the omega will be staying at. There is barely anything modern in this area. Trees, rice fields, and ponds were found everywhere. It’s going to be a major shift in life for Namjoon, but Namjoon was ready. 

Namjoon closed his eyes and inhaled fresh air deeply. There is no more looking back. Everything has ended, yet everything has just started. Just like love and hate are the same words to him, this is the beginning and the end of his adventure.

Here, he will begin his healing process, rediscover his values, and most of all, search answers he desperately needed to counter _him._

He has now moved on, so it is time to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots to talk about so bear with me! 
> 
> 1\. So I'm not sure if I was clear in this chapter, but I did hint some of the functions of Minsoo's magic during the five members' perspectives! Hopefully that answers some of your questions regarding to the magical realism aspect. But of course, there is more to be revealed :D 
> 
> 2\. I want to thank you guys so much for all the support and love for this work. All the comments and encouragement motivate me so much T-T 
> 
> 3\. So yes, while this is the midpoint of the series, this could potentially serve as an ambiguous ending to those who prefer to think of it as. It's an ending of the bonds-- but it's also the beginning of change for a potentially better future :) 
> 
> 4\. The next half is going to be WILD by the looks of my messy outline, which is why I need to separate the two halves cause I have tons of new tags to replace/add D: 
> 
> 5\. I may need to start a hiatus... my outline for the next phase is so messy. It's not linear whatsoever, and I have several chapters that just diverge into different paths XD 
> 
> 6\. There is one more perspective that was originally in this chapter but... I felt like it was wrong to put Minsoo's twisted thoughts along with everyone else's hopeful ones here XD. So the next chapter is just a snippet I removed from this chapter. It's just a small reveal of Minsoo's perspective, his feelings over the news, and his next plans :) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you have an amazing day!


	14. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only this chapter is a snippet of what was left out from the last, I decided to give you a small preview of what is coming in the next part... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy >.<

**What they don’t know**

**[Present time]**

The clicking of heels echoed softly as the omega on a mission walked confidently down the dark, empty alley. Wearing his favorite knee-high boots and sweater dress, Cho Minsoo was having a fantastic day. 

Fucking finally. Finally that eyesore left the picture. The petite omega let out a squeal of joy when the first thing he saw when he turned on the news were the big bold letters in red: BTS’s OMEGA LEADER KIM NAMJOON IS LEAVING THE BAND FOR NOW… OR FOR GOOD? 

But while Minsoo was ecstatic that Kim Namjoon finally left the pack, the letter he posted on BTS’s main page concerned Minsoo. He was coming back? Now that wouldn’t do. Minsoo exhausted so much of his resources to get to this point. He can’t let all this work go to waste only for that disgrace to return. 

In the depths of Seoul’s alleys, Minsoo stopped in front of what was previously an abandoned factory. Grabbing the metal, chained ring, Minsoo knocked thrice. 

“Marbles.” The door opened. Minsoo slipped inside the dusty room. The only source of light, a single dangling lightbulb, stood at the center of the room. Sitting on one of the two chairs was a hooded figure. 

“If it isn’t our recurring customers? Welcome, welcome. How may I help you, today?” the hooded figure asked. The merchant was a peculiar fellow. The cloak she was wearing covered her entire face, yet, it seemed like she was able to see clearly. Well, Minsoo was never a coward. As long as the seller was providing him the resources he needed, she was an ally. 

“The products I bought months ago are outstanding. They are very effective, and I only have 3 vials left,” Minsoo started, sitting down on the chair across the other while batting his long eyelashes. 

The cloaked lady chuckled, “Ah, silly customer. 3 vials is nearly a lifetime supply! Please remind me again, how many of those vials did you buy from us?” 

“Hmm 7?” 

“Thousands would **kill** for that many, my dear! Tell me, is something not working for you?” 

Minsoo pouted, jutting his delectable lips out to charm the lady, “While the enhancements are effective, they seem to be temporarily strong. My alphas are already wavering, and it’s only been months.” 

The cloaked individual tapped her fingers on top of the wooden table. “I see. Well, the enhancement vials you purchased are the strongest ones on the market, so I suppose it is strange that the effects only last for months.” 

Minsoo nodded, “Yes, indeed. I was told that these vials should last at least half a year to a full year.” 

“Very true. Well, dear customer, would you like to purchase something different?” 

Minsoo hummed, a smirk slowly forming. “No, I don’t think there’s a need for that. I just came here for some confirmation and perhaps an exchange.” 

“Oh?” 

“These products are incredibly rare, is it not?” 

“You wouldn’t find them easily. There are only 20 people in this world that can remake these enhancements, and only the wealthiest of the wealthy are able to afford these.” 

With piercing eyes, Minsoo said in a low voice, “What if I tell you that I was able to recreate a similar product with similar effects?” The cloaked figure froze. Minsoo smiled, tossing out a packet to the lady. The female quickly ripped the packet and poured the sand-like powder on the table. Fingers padding on the powder, the cloaked lady couldn’t hold back her stressed scent. 

Ah, Minsoo thought. An alpha female. No wonder she was affected by his scent, boosted by the very product he bought from her. 

“What is it that you want, dear customer?” the alpha asked after carefully analyzing the powder. 

Minsoo smiled devilishly, “You see, there is one man that isn’t affected by these enhancements whatsoever. I want to know everything about these enhancements and if anti-enhancements exist where one is basically immune to these.” 

The cloaked figure was slightly shaking at this point. With a strained voice, the alpha said, “The things I’ve already informed you should be enough.” 

Minsoo shrugged, “I don’t think so. I followed every one of your instructions, and yet, this man isn’t affected whatsoever. You must have a stronger product than this if someone like me was able to recreate a similar result.” Leaning in closely, he whispered, “And what would your fellow peers think if the recipe is leaked to the public? All because of your carelessness? You would lose everything, wouldn’t you?” 

The female alpha abruptly stood up. In a firm voice, the alpha uttered one word, “Come.” 

By the end of the day, Minsoo was cackling in his room, holding his prized possession. That dumb alpha, Minsoo thought, still laughing in tears. Of course he doesn’t know the recipe! To create these enchantments is beyond his expertise. It’s probably centuries worth research, experiments, and trials. He just used the vial’s content as baseline and reshaped its state. Of course, he added some things to make it look, smell, and function a bit differently, but they’re basically the same thing. 

Drinking the vial’s content will make the drinker succumb to the person who drank its complement. But the powder, which Minsoo and his servants ‘created’, doesn’t need to be consumed. By applying this powder onto oneself, those who had consumed the content of the vial, will be unable to resist that person. 

See? No differences. But that alpha fell for Minsoo’s lies. And now he has something that can be potentially stronger than the enhancements he had been using. 

While this one is unnecessary for Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook, this may finally affect Taehyung. But this is merely a last resort. Now that Kim Namjoon is gone, Taehyung could potentially fall short and give in to temptation. 

Minsoo may not fully understand the functionalities of these enchantments, but one thing for sure is that he has to be tentative now when using them. He is running low, and he notices how the five are being a bit more resistant than before. 

But again, that may all change now that the leader is gone. Without the obstacle, every one of them should be more easily influenced.

This is just the beginning. Minsoo can foresee some troubles, but he is well prepared. Which is why he isn’t afraid of losing. There’s no way he could lose. 

Heh. He can’t wait to see the irritation on his mother’s face. 

**What Minsoo doesn’t know**

**[2 week before the breaking of the bonds]**

“You think there’s magic involved?” Jackson exclaimed. 

“Well, not exactly magic, but I think there is something that is beyond our control happening,” Namjoon tried to explain. 

“Like magic.” 

“Ugh, yes, like magic. But it could be something like hypnosis?” 

“How is that any better?” 

“Look, I researched last night! There’s this village where there was a rumor of a witch being spotted! Ever since this witch moved into the city, cases of infidelity sky rocketed!” 

“Oh my gosh, Joon. Don’t tell me…” 

“I’m going to move there and find that witch! I have a feeling that this witch can give me some insight to my situation and--” 

“Who gave Joon alcohol?!” Jackson shouted at his mates. Each pair of eyes fell on a particular alpha. 

Jaebeom groaned, “You snitches! See if you can resist those pleading eyes next time!” The light-hearted atmosphere returned, but Namjoon’s drunken suggestions still remained in the air. 

**What Namjoon doesn't’ know**

**[Sometime in the future….]**

“I want everything on Minsoo. His files, the recording of his interview, his records, everything you have of him,” Taehyung demanded coldly to his manager. Sejin couldn’t help but gulp. He was never afraid of the once polite, friendly idol before him, but now, Sejin was trembling in fear. 

“Taehyung, you know that I can’t do that. Even if you’re the member of the mega popular BTS, I can’t just give you his records like that,” Sejin whispered. 

Taehyung shrugged, drumming his fingers against the locked door. “We can do it the hard way then. I can rip my contracts with this company and go wild.” There was a dramatic pause, and Sejin could hear his own pounding heart. The manager held in his breath when Taehyung continued, “You know, I never signed the agreement. I never agreed to keep my mouth shut of everything that happened.” 

Sejin gasped, “You’re not going to sell out your own mates, are you?” 

Taehyung shrugged again, “Try me.” Something in the beta’s eyes convinced Sejin that he shouldn’t doubt the other’s words. 

Sejin stuttered, “W-why are you doing this? You know by doing this, you are potentially going against the law. You could ruin your career, your future, everything!” 

A dark laugh escaped from the beta's lips. “My future was already ruined. Now hand me the papers.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The three key players are now devising their next course of action, each of them eyeing the other’s throats. The next chapter, or more accurately, the next battle, may be a bloody one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused about Minsoo and his enhancements, that's okay! You're supposed to be 😇  
> I'm sorry for confusing you guys all the time ahhhhh 😭😭 but do not worry, everything will revealed and explained. 
> 
> Just to give a hint, don't believe everything what Minsoo says. He is an UNRELIABLE NARRATOR. So the info you gained from his perspective could be all lies... heheh... 
> 
> One of the reasons why I decided to separate this story into parts 1 and 2 is because of how dramatic the tone will shift 😅 while there will still be more angst, there will be more mystery, suspense, and DRAMA coming up. 
> 
> But I assure you, Namjoon will get his justice! :) 
> 
> Thank you guys sooooo much for reading up to this point. Honestly, I am quite shocked with the amount of feedbacks it's receiving. I know it's not your typical ABO or angst story, but I'm glad that many are enjoying it 😭
> 
> I write social medias on twitter so please don't hesitate to say hi to me 💜 --> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ak_writes6)  
> Or you can say hi to me here! --> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/ak_writes6)  
> I hope all of you have a great rest of the week! Please rest, eat well, and take care! 
> 
> Love, AK ❤️


End file.
